Cardcaptor Akatsuki
by blackstarlight17
Summary: To put it short, it's a retelling of Sakura Avalon capturing the Clow Cards. The difference? She's got the infamous Akatsuki backing her up! How do you think she'll do having in a sense ten maniacs helping her out? And what does this spell for our group of S-ranked ninja? Second chance to redeem themselves or cause more trouble? Guess only time will tell?
1. Chapter 1

This random idea was literally from a dream I had after going to bed, having gone through some other works I was tinkering with. Plus watching/reading Naruto as well as thinking about Cardcaptors doesn't help either.

Rated M due to Hidan...who else? As well as possible violence in later chapters...but mostly Hidan's mouth.

Pairings will be hetero, yaoi, and yuri, as well as being canon and whatnot. Some will be found out pretty easily, others not so much. But cookies for whoever figures it out ^w^

Hope you enjoy ^_^

I don't own Cardcaptors, that belongs to CLAMP

I don't own Naruto, that belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

I only own this random idea I dreamt up, I guess

* * *

"The book from my dream?" a brown haired girl wondered as she looked at the glowing item, taking it from the shelf when it stopped.

She read the cover, wondering further before shouting in surprise when the claps undid itself with a spark of light. She grew more wary, wishing her father or brother were around to answer her buzzing questions.

Just as she opened the book glancing at the cards, curiosity was filling her more as she pulled one out, reading the name out loud.

"The Windy?"

She muttered the name a couple more times, ready to leave the basement, wanting to ask her father when he got home later. However, before she got far, the small space around her was soon engulfed in a ferocious hurricane. Feeling the card slip from her hand, she barely took time to register where it went as the rest of the cards came bursting out, scattering to who knows where, forcing her eyes to squeeze shut.

Near the end of the cyclone, she heard a noise that grew louder, sounding like screams and crashing. Once it was over, the only sounds being her own heavy breathing and groans from whatever had crashed down, she peeked an eye open.

"What the hell happened?" a redheaded boy groaned as he rubbed his head. "Oi brat, move your foot!"

"Shut up! And it's not my foot, dumbass!" a blonde snapped as he covered his face with his hands before shooting them away, grimacing at what he did. "Hate it when that happens."

"Guys…what happened?" another voice spoke up, obviously confused, the owner being a boy with half his body black, the other half white with gold eyes. He spoke again, however the voice sounded different, being more serious than confused, nervous even. "Weren't we dead and lamebrain had been buried alive?"

"Fuck you," a pale man with platinum hair and reddish eyes.

"Hn…instead of acting like morons, why not ask her?" a raven haired boy groaned, red eyes landing on the brunette sitting away, trembling.

"Hey, bitch, what the hell happened to us?" the albino snarled, ready to grab her before a hand grabbed his wrist, holding him back. "Fuck off!"

"She's scared, Hidan, so threatening won't work. Look at her, she's just a kid," another redhead growled before violet ringed eyes grew wide as he looked at the other. "And apparently so are you."

"What?" Looking at the redhead, he realized he was right as he glanced at himself, then slowly to the others, recognizing them save for a couple. "Guess we at least know what we looked like as fucking kids."

"Enough with the swearing, it's giving me a headache," a tanned youth growled.

He was pinching the bridge of his nose, trying to fend off whatever pain he was dealing with or to keep himself from lashing out at the other. When looking closely at his face, the brunette noticed his mouth appeared to have stitches around the edges, his exposed arms also having what looked like stitches as well.

A boy with blue skin and what looked like gills on his face slowly made his way over to the trembling brunette.

"Hey, sorry about that idiot mouthing off like that. But it would be wise that you tell us what happened," he spoke, trying to be nice, even giving a smile. However, when she saw the teeth, she let out a terrified scream before fainting. "Oops."

"Brilliant work, Kisame, you made her faint," the long haired raven growled as he walked over. While checking her pulse before pulling eyelid open, obviously wanting to make sure she didn't die of fright, he finally pulled away from her to make his announcement to his friend and the others. "She's still alive, she didn't die of fright."

"Wasn't my intention, 'tachi!" the blue skinned boy growled, ready to smack the boy upside the head before a glare was sent his way, making him stop any possible attack. "So what are we going to do now?"

"I suggest we…" the taller redhead started before the book glowed. It was enough to startle him and the others, making them jump away, pulling kunai out, grateful most of the weapons were still in their possession.

A glowing like object or creature floated out, appearing calm and serene before the glow dimmed down, revealing what looked like a cross between a teddy bear and lion cub.

"Hidy hoedy howdy! Thank you so much for waking me up! I have been stuffed in that book for like ever…" the creature spoke, stretching himself. Before he could do or say anything else, he felt a hand grab him, finding himself face to face with a boy with short black hair and matching eyes. "What the heck?"

"What are you? Some kind of summoning? Did that odd girl summon you before she fainted?" he asked, obviously intrigued.

"Let go of me, kid! I'm Keroberos, guardian of the Clow! You better treat me with some respect!" the creature snarled as he wiggled free from the boy's hands. "And what girl?"

"You don't look like a guardian, more like some stuffed animal," the shorter redhead stated flatly, yelping when the beast bit his hand. "Let go!"

"Nof unfil you aphologize!" the creature named Keroberos growled while still holding a mouthful of flesh.

"Nice, I already like him! Puts Sasori in his place, hmm!" the blonde hooted in laughter.

He was sitting on his butt as he hugged his sides, having dropped a kunai he had held momentarily, laughing way too hard to focus.

"Let go, damn it!" the redhead snarled as he waved his arm around pathetically, trying to shake the nipping creature off. "If you are a summoning, you're the most annoying one ever! I probably would be doing the girl an honor killing you if she had summoned you!"

Before anything else could happen, a collision of fists drove themselves into the redhead, blonde, the creature, and a couple others who were stirring trouble by a blue haired girl with a labret piercing.

"Will you idiots stop fighting?" she snapped, her fist smoking a little from how fast she struck them all, clearly angry where a few others stood away, trembling at her ferocity.

"Oww, you hit too hard," the blonde whined.

"I've never seen Konan like this," the stitched up boy sputtered as he glanced at the unharmed redhead.

"Sh-she can have a quite a temper if things get out of hand," the redhead stuttered slightly, giving a nervous laugh. Giving a small cough, realizing he had to take charge despite their current appearances, he began to speak. "Keroberos is it? You say that you're a guardian, but of what exactly? You said something about a Clow?"

"Ouch…" the creature whimpered softly as he rubbed his tiny paws on his head before focusing on the redhead. "I guard a set of powerful, magical cards, so don't think you can mess with me to get them, kids. They're _way_ out of your league."

"Are you talking about this?" the long haired raven asked, holding the strange book up, causing Keroberos to scream in fright at the way it was held. Dropping it, he held his ears, surprised at how loud he was, reminding him of a certain jinchūriki.

"What? What happened to the cards! They're gone! They're all gone! Oh man, I'm so dead, so, so dead!" the golden creature sobbed as he held the cover open, looking into where the cards once rested. Turning to the group of kids, he gave them a deathly glare they didn't think something so cute could produce. "Which of you opened the book?"

"None of us had," the duel colored boy's sweeter side spoke before the more serious part took his turn, creeping the guardian out some. "But she might've. She was holding the book before she fainted."

"Fine then, now what happened to her?"

"Fish face scared her," the albino snapped before getting whacked upside the head by the blue skinned boy. "Damn it!"

"I can see why, didn't think such strange magical creatures would wander so freely," the golden creature spoke as he glanced at the group, finding most were human looking. "Fine then, how about you answer some questions until she wakes up?"

"Could work, we're in need of answers as much as you must be. But I can't guarantee we'll have all the answers just as you might not," the taller redhead spoke calmly as he looked around. "We probably should find someplace more comfortable to talk. I doubt the girl lives alone, and since no one's run downstairs, I can only assume her family is out for the time being."

"Not like we can go anywhere, we don't even know where we are, hmm," the blonde snapped as he pulled a book off. "I can't even understand most of these books!"

"Not a real surprise," the shorter redhead murmured just loud enough to be heard.

However, due to nursing his hand, he failed to notice a book coming at his face, getting struck at the side of the head.

"You try, smart guy!"

Rolling his eyes, he opened it up to a random page, beginning to read, only pausing with wide eyes.

"Sasori, what's wrong?" the blue haired girl asked.

"He's right; I can't understand a single word. It's a completely different language. Kakuzu, you're the oldest of us, can you decipher what its saying?"

Having already pulled a different book from a shelf, the language looking even more bizarre than what Sasori held, he shook his head. "Looks like a lot of these books are in different languages. Very peculiar."

"Not even my Rinnegan recognizes these words…" the taller redhead sighed when pulling a book as well.

"Hold on, that book you have there is in Russian, that one is in English, and what the spoiled brat is holding is another book written in English. How do you guys not know basic languages? Is Japanese all you know?"

"Apparently so, which appears to be a stroke of luck for us to land…wherever we are," the tanned boy sighed as he put the book back as did the redhead. "Tell us where we are; even if you don't know everything, it'll help us a great deal."

"Fine, but I'm hungry, got any sweets? Cookies, biscuits, anything of that sort?"

"Sounds like 'tachi with his dango obsession," Kisame snickered before feeling a foot crash into his, making him hop around, muttering curses.

"I do _not_ have an obsession!" he pouted, cheeks flushed which to most try not to laugh, knowing how calm and collected he normally is. So laughing at him blushing like that was almost asking a death sentence or severe torture at least.

"You'll just have to wait until the girl wakes up. We don't live here, so it wouldn't be wise to raid her kitchen without drawing attention if her family comes home," the redhead growled softly, getting annoyed with the fights starting up again.

"Fine, let's just go someplace cheerier than some old basement," Keroberos groaned as they headed up the stairs, the mysterious group of children using their training to their advantage.

The long haired raven carried the unconscious girl, figuring if she woke up, she isn't as likely to freak out seeing him as she would if it were Kisame or Kakuzu. And he sure as hell wasn't going to let the foul mouthed boy or the duel colored boy carry her. He knew that doing so may end up sending her off to an early grave.

Eventually, after looking around the house, they found what appears to be the girl's bedroom, finding some things looked like what they've seen, but enough to show differences, leaving them confused.

The foul mouthed boy attempted to raid the fridge, only for the tanned one to smack him once more. While dragging him away, he re-explained what the taller redhead had said earlier to him as well as the others who were getting similar ideas. He was thankfully backed up by those more level headed, though their argument was made harder when some of their stomachs growled in discomfort.

"So what the fuck are we doing now?" the albino asked, crossing his arms as he sat on the floor, looking around the room, curling his lips in a snarl at how girly it looked. "Couldn't we talk in someplace that didn't look so fucking girly?"

"Hidan, for once, could you not curse so much?" Kakuzu growled softly as he readied to smack the boy upside the head once more.

"Might not hurt for you brats to introduce yourself?" Keroberos stated as he crossed his tiny arms, floating near the unconscious girl.

Next to him were the long haired raven and surprisingly the plant like boy and blue skinned one. Although those two didn't sit too close to be spotted right away, just close enough to keep an eye on her as did he and the raven did.

"Introductions would be wise as we know your name. But I think it should wait until the girl wakes up, save us from doing it more than once," the long haired raven explained as he stared at the girl.

He wasn't sure why, but he felt this strange need to protect her, and judging by the look on Kisame's face, he might be feeling the same way. The boy did recall seeing how upset the other was over scaring the poor thing. While he may act like a cold brute at times, he has a soft spot, though how and when that shows is random, he just knows the guy does.

"Guess that makes sense. But if that's the case, I won't talk about the Clow until she's awake. If she is the one who opened it, I need to explain everything; hopefully things won't get crazy beforehand."

"What do you mean?" the blue haired girl asked.

"Like I said, I'll explain once she's awake."

"Fine, until then, why not tell us about where we are? What is this English and Russian you mentioned?" Sasori asked, a brow raised as he made sure to keep his hands away from those surprisingly sharp teeth.

Bad enough as is that he won't get to live it down of getting bitten and talked back by a stuffed animal from his blonde companion. He doesn't need to continue humiliating himself further in front of the rest of the group as well as said blonde.

"Alright then, since you seem to actually be learning to respect who I am," the guardian stated while puffing his tiny chest out.

The redhead mumbled something incoherently, but the golden creature ignored him, for now at least. Instead, he did his best to explain what he knew and could figure out when looking outside the window.

While the world was different since his time sealed in the book, there was enough for him to figure things out, showing that despite his appearance and short temper, he had great intelligence. He explained about as much as he could without overwhelming them, seeing they were smart, but too much might be too much for a bunch of kids, or so he thought as they continued bugging him for answers.

It didn't very take long for the small furry creature to figure out that they weren't normal kids. They acted far too mature despite their earlier interactions, even their manner of talk showed they were smarter than they looked.

"Whatever happened, when we _all_ finally kicked the bucket, we were sent here than entering the afterlife…or most of us at least," the slightly taller raven haired boy explained, fiddling with the goggles on his head, shocked they were back. "What's stranger is that we seem to be all in the same clothes we wore when we were kids. I never expected to wear my old goggles again; they were destroyed when I was twelve."

"I never expected to find myself human again, let alone made back into a child. Who or whatever did this to us, had some purpose" Sasori grumbled as he looked at his arm, pulling the sleeve up some, examining the limb with a scowl.

"Well, as my old master used to say, _'expect the unexpected.'_ So, whatever happened to you guys, what we can agree on, none of you are from this world, that's for sure. At first, I'd say you came from another time period, but judging your appearances, that would be stretching it, magic can send people through time, but it's very taxing and you're just a bunch of kids. And no time traveling spell I know of changes the user or others into kids due to usage."

"It makes sense, us being from another world. Out of all of us, I am the oldest, so I have more experience with history under my belt," Kakuzu spoke as he glanced at the clock, heaving a small sigh. "There has never been any historical references of other countries with different languages, not even theories of such a thing occurring. So having us coming from another world, it makes perfect sense. But it still doesn't explain why we're not only sent here from our world after dying, but for us to change into children no less. It makes absolutely no sense at all."

"You said you guys died, how? Was it natural causes or something else?"

"I didn't fucking die! I just passed out after having been buried alive by some dickwad, all because I fucking killed his teacher. Next thing I know, I find myself waking up and landing on these morons as a ten year old. Just my fucking luck, huh?"

"So the rest of you committed crimes then?" Keroberos asked, a small snarl escaping at how harsh the albino was, clearly not sorry for what he did.

"To some extent, some of us had honorable motives despite the pain we brought. Some of us were misguided, others…questionable," the blue haired girl explained as she glanced at a few of her companions, her eyes watering slightly.

"Uh, huh?"

Slowly, the others explained what they did, the small, beady like eyes widening in near horror of what he heard.

Each and every one of them were murderers of some sort, methods different from poisoning, cannibalism, terrorism, and the ages some of them started in were just as terrifying.

Some of them were as young as thirteen while others were a little older or hardly younger in comparison.

The guardian beast was really growing concerned for the sleeping girl, the only one he could feel trust towards keeping her safe being the boy keeping his hair in a ponytail.

Out of all of them, while he murdered his clan, he did it to protect his brother and cried hours over what he did, wishing he didn't have to, but was forced doing so.

His thoughts were immediately broken when they began talking again, or more the only other girl in the room started talking.

"I just wish Yahiko had been brought back like the rest of us, it would've been nice at least. He was one of the strongest and sweetest out of the two of us, right, Nagato?"

As she asked, she turned to the taller redhead, seeing him nod, tears forming in their eyes as they held each other's hands in a tight grip.

"Yeah, he's more of a leader than Obito and I could ever have been," the redhead spoke softly, his voice cracking slightly.

"Konan's right though, some of us may have done horrible things…no all of us have, but some of us weren't as evil as we made ourselves out to be," the long haired raven spoke as he recalled bitter parts of his memories. "Some of us though, while dying; we made up for our sins, knowing that while we die, we at least know things will be better for those we leave behind."

"Sounds like you wish you didn't die? You wanted to be with what family you had left, am I right?" a voice asked tiredly.

The others turned to see the girl was awake, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, though it was clear, she heard them, or at least the long haired raven's story.

* * *

That was quite a start ^,^'

Wonder what adventures Sakura's gonna have with these guys?

Read and Review please


	2. Chapter 2

This random idea was literally from a dream I had after going to bed, having gone through some other works I was tinkering with. Plus watching/reading Naruto as well as thinking about Cardcaptors doesn't help either.

Hope you enjoy ^_^

I don't own Cardcaptors, that belongs to CLAMP

I don't own Naruto, that belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

I only own this random idea I dreamt up, I guess

* * *

Sakura was fast asleep, slowly regaining consciousness without the others knowing, hearing them talk about what they did. She kept her eyes closed, trying not to tremble in fear as she heard everything they say to whoever they were talking too.

She had monsters in her room, in her house no less! Her father and brother were in danger if they came home soon. She knew that they hadn't just yet or they would've checked on her if she didn't respond…unless they did something to them while she was out!

Just as she was about to risk her life, ready to demand answers if they did something to her family. That is, until she heard one of the boys talking. It made her stop as he talked about his past, listening intently to his words.

"I slaughtered my entire clan, but it wasn't for any foolish reason, or maybe it was, it's tough to put my head around it, even now."

"What do you mean?"

"My clan were planning on doing a coup d'état was going to occur, they were going to try and overthrow the village they lived in for generations. They were willing to throw everything away, to cause a fourth war. I was the highest ranking and strongest in the clan…I was given the order by the elders to kill everyone. But I made a deal, I would kill my clan, my family so long as they held their end of the deal. I spare the only thing I held close, my baby brother. I would spare him and they would make sure he was taken care of and kept from the truth of the clan. I would be his monster, the villain who betrayed the clan. It was the hardest thing I have ever had to do, more so the psychological hell I put Sasuke through."

Hearing that, she could hear the choked tears, wanting to cry, but held them back, as for why, she wasn't exactly sure. The brunette knew her brother would be in tears if he had to do the same thing, leaving her alone like that, after murdering their father and anyone else in their family. She could only imagine what pain this guy was going through, what his younger brother must've gone through believing his brother was a monster.

She felt tears beginning to form in her shut eyes, threatening to spill, more so when hearing the girl in this oddball group talk about some boy named Yahiko, missing him very dearly. Her friend she called Nagato agreed with a proud statement about this mysterious boy being a great leader than himself and someone named Obito.

When hearing the boy who spoke about his clan, what he did to save his brother, speak again, she had to finally say something.

"Sounds like you wish you didn't die? You wanted to be with what family you had left, am I right?"

When seeing every eye land on her, she rubbed her eyes, wiping away any tears that were forming, probably looking like she was trying to get rid of the sleep instead.

"How much have you heard?" the long haired raven, recognizing his voice as the one who talked about his family.

"That you guys are criminals…" she spoke sheepishly, eyes darting away, drawing her knees up. "Well, I thought all of you were, some of you…I don't know after what I heard. You're a really strange group."

"We are pretty dysfunctional, you should see us as adults, we're a lot worse," Kakuzu sighed as he looked at the girl, seeing how nervous she looked. "Look kid, we're not going to kill you. None of us know how we got here, but somehow you're connected, or at least that book you had in your arms is connected."

"You mean that book called The Clow?" the girl asked as she pointed to it when held up by Kisame to show it was in their possession.

"Ah, so you're the one who opened the book," Keroberos spoke up, darting in front of her face, making the others freeze up, wondering if she'll freak out.

"What is this, some kind of new toy?" the brunette questioned grabbing the creature by the cheek, stretching it.

Seeing this caused the shorter redhead to snicker at the unintentional abuse the fuzz ball was going through.

"That makes me feel better. You scream and faint at my sight, but you get all chummy with that thing," the blue skinned boy pouted, obviously upset.

"Oh…I'm really sorry for the way I reacted. You guys just scared me. I mean…how often do you get a group of kids suddenly appear in a giant pile jus after a hurricane erupted in your basement?"

"When you put it that way, I guess any of us would have, hmm," the blonde sighed as he held what looked like a plush doll version of the brunette on the bed. "So who made this? It's pretty good on the detail despite its appearance."

"Didn't think you'd find something like that to be considered good, you poor excuse of an artist."

"Screw off."

"Umm…my best friend made it for me, so please be careful with it. She's really good at sewing stuff, but that doll's special."

"Hmm…I may prefer art that goes with a nice explosion, but…this friend, she's the same age as you or younger?"

"Same age."

"And already can sew at this caliber, pretty impressive. She would be an excellent kunoichi for the medics with her control over a needle and thread, even making them into a weapon. Am I right, Sasori, my man?"

"Mind if I took a look at the doll miss…"

"Sakura, my name's Sakura Avalon. And I'm okay if you want to look at the doll…just be careful, please?"

_"Of course she'd have the same first name as that pink haired brat. At least it's pronounced differently. Hopefully she won't be as annoying as her,"_ the redhead sighed before taking the doll, grateful the mouths on the blonde's hands didn't drool all over it. "I'll be careful, unlike this brat here; I respect fine works of art, especially eternal ones. It doesn't matter if it is a doll such as what your friend made or puppets I and others have made, so long as it'll remain for all eternity."

"Here we go."

"So both of you are artists, but just different views on what you consider art?"

Both boys looked up at her before smiling, ignoring what the other may say or do to make each other look bad.

"That sums it up with those two idiots," the albino spat.

He was getting annoyed at how chummy the girl was getting with the two as the redhead got to his feet, walking over to return the doll, having finished examining it.

"You should be nicer to your friends!" the girl scolded, puffing her cheeks up.

"Fuck you!"

"Hidan! Watch your tongue!" the taller redhead spat, glaring with his unique eyes.

"What kind of kid swears like that? If I ever did, my dad would've stuffed my mouth full of soap to clean me out, maybe even slapped me across the face if he was mad enough. Not even my brother and his best friend talk like that!"

"What about your mother?" the redhead asked, having taken a seat next to the girl as she sat up, keeping the blanket over her lap as she was still in her school uniform. She didn't think her skirt would ride up, but it was better to keep herself covered since some of these kids, most of them being boys, were sitting on the floor. She didn't want to embarrass herself or them by accident if it was angled the wrong way or she shifted her weight.

"She probably would have done the same…" she answered softly, looking away with a sad look, tears forming in her aqua green eyes.

Immediately, silence filled the room, even the albino was made silent, somehow unable to find the words to snap back at her. They knew that look all too well growing up, her mother was dead, and judging by her actions, it was a long time ago, probably when still in diapers.

"Sorry…I'll…I'll try to watch what I say. But no promises, swearing's basically like breathing to me," the boy spoke softly, turning his head away.

"Thank you, Hidan, right?"

"Yeah."

"Umm…is it okay if I know what the rest of your names? It would make talking to you guys easier."

"It's fine," the taller redhead spoke, "I'm Nagato."

"My name's Konan, only girl you'll find here sadly."

"Deidara, hmm."

"Zetsu."

"Kakuzu."

"Sasori of the Red Sand."

"She doesn't need a full title you self-centered bastard!"

"Hidan! Language!"

"I'm trying damn it!"

"Ignore those idiots," the long haired raven sighed. "My name's Itachi Uchiha."

"Obito Uchiha."

"Kisame Hoshigaki."

"How come a lot of you don't have last names?"

"Easy to answer, some of us are either to ashamed of our family's history that we threw it away, or we were orphaned where all we know was our first name or given a new name," the stitched boy, Kakuzu, explained.

"Oh…hold on, what about you? If you aren't a stuffed animal, then what are you? And who are you?" the brunette questioned. She carefully looked at the plush like beast in her hands, finally letting him wriggle out of her possession so he could float in front of her.

"My name is Keroberos, guardian of the Clow."

"Then what kind of guardian lets a little girl open that dumb book and release whatever was inside?" Hidan asked with a smug smile, it growing wider when the creature stiffened.

"Hey! Watch it kid! You should be lucky I'm not at my full strength yet or you'd be really sorry!"

"I'm _so_ scared, fuzz ball."

"Hidan, quit antagonizing him, he has questions to answer, such as what exactly is The Clow and what was lost," Obito sighed, rubbing his forehead after taking his goggles off.

He paused when feeling the metallic metal of his forehead protector, realizing he still had it on as did everyone else. They even had the scratches across; meaning not everything of theirs had been aged back, just certain things, such as their bodies, obviously, and their clothes.

As for their strength, they'll have to spar with one another later to find out just how weakened they are if at all. Although, the chances that they _were_ weaker are very likely for the very fact they're now children, having smaller bodies.

Plus, he saw Sasori close enough to know his body was flesh and blood, not wood and gears like before. Although, even if he hadn't seen him closely, the fact he reacted with such emotion getting bitten showed his status.

Whoever did this was ingenious in their work, something he would only expect someone like Orochimaru or Kabuto to pull off. But if they were the cause or someone of a similar status, why do this? Why turn them into children? Send them to another world no less?

Hopefully he and the others could use their time here to do some research, maybe look into this magic thing, hopefully peacefully, no one ambushing them for an attack.

That is the last thing any of them needed, plus, as much as they were villains, this Sakura girl was being nice so far. She hasn't tried to attack or call for help because of who they were, so killing her, while some of them may not be too sad about it, others would be.

"Obito? You okay?" the brunette's voice spoke up, startling the other as he jumped, realizing just how deep in thought he was.

"Sorry, what was it?"

"Kero was just telling us about the cards and what some of them can do."

"Cards?"

"Man kid, you need to pay attention unless you want people to think you're stupid," the golden creature taunted, making the other glare to the point his eyes bled red.

"Least it looks like some of our jutsu _may_ work if your Sharingan's working," Deidara grumbled. He looked at his palms, grateful the mouths were still there, knowing the one on his chest, sealed up tightly, was still there too.

"Shut up, and care to explain what these cards do? And how many are there?"

"There's fifty-two cards, however, while I normally know them, because they've been sealed for so long, I can't remember all their powers. I would have to be in their face to remember it all, or at least recognize them when I sense their presence. Plus some can disguise themselves in order to hide, so their powers could be ambiguous, where they do one thing, but that isn't their real power."

"How dangerous are they?" Itachi asked.

"Some are dangerous, others are pranksters, a few very docile, and others playful, willing to cooperate with a friendly face and soul."

"And these cards are magic based as you say?"

"Yes! What are you guys not getting at?"

"Sorry, it's just a bit hard since the world we come from, we use special skills known as ninjutsu, genjutsu, and taijutsu to fight and help at times people based on where we live or if we were hired. Magic…I guess you could say is rare, but it could've existed to explain some strange phenomenon that have occurred that no jutsu or amount of chakra control ever could."

"So you guys have powers?" Sakura asked with wide eyes as she looked at each of them.

"Yes, they range from hundreds of varieties. Some can be taught to anyone, others are trained in a specific art because they have the talent for it. Then there are a handful whose family is the sole users of very rare arts. Take myself, Itachi, Deidara, and Obito for example. We each have a skill that could only be passed down through the family, it can't be taught other than through family members, direct blood relatives. Only other way would a transfer, namely the part that actually is the main source of our strength and jutsu."

"So what does your family only skills do?"

"Our kekkei genkai as it's called varies. Myself, I have the Rinnegan, a special eye technique that allows me all sorts of abilities. For one, I can see chakra at will, so I'm almost never snuck up on."

"Only way to do that would be to catch you snoozing, I remember Yahiko always scaring you whenever you fell asleep."

"Konan! What kind of friend are you?"

"Sorry, Nagato."

"Where was I? Right, besides being able to see people's chakra, I can also find hidden seals and barriers that are otherwise gone unseen by someone even like Itachi and Obito."

"Great way to get on our good side."

"Shut up, least I didn't go harvesting organs after dying!"

"Hey, like you had use for your eyes anymore."

"Jerk…_anyway_, besides all that, I can also decipher certain text that would allow me to summon and control something called the Demonic Statue of the Outer Path. But that's something I would rather not talk about. It's…a bit grim."

"Just the name alone is pretty grim."

"I know what you mean."

Nagato then told more about his ability before letting Itachi and Obito explain about their kekkei genkai.

The entire time as they talked, the girl listened intently, even the others listening, hardly making smart remarks to throw them off. Any that did made the redhead fume a little, but ignored it, knowing he had to keep his cool.

"What about you, Deidara? What's your kekkei genkai?"

"I specialize in molding special clay to create chakra infused statues and with a certain hand sign and command, have them transform, explode, anything I want. I can accomplish this using the mouths on my hands, and on very rare occasions, a third mouth that I have sewn shut on my chest, so I'd have to break that seal in order to use it. But if I'm unable to use my hands, I will use my actual mouth to chew on the clay to do what needs to be done, but it requires a large amount of chakra."

"Sounds pretty dangerous, but cool that you can make statues come to life. It sounds really amazing."

"Thanks Sakura, my girl! I'd love to show you how it works, but I'd be worried about sourpuss here getting jealous or _scared_ I'd blow something up."

"Do what you want, brat, just don't blow us up, or yourself, again."

"M-maybe you could show me later? You know, when no one would notice, even if it was a tiny explosion, like a firecracker? I don't want to draw attention to myself, or you guys even. It's going to be hard enough as it is."

"What do you mean?" Obito asked with a raised brow.

"My dad and brother will be home soon, and I don't have any idea how I'm going to explain how a bunch of kids who don't go to my school ended up in my room, most of them being boys no less."

"That is a bit problematic, but could be remedied. You could say we met at a store or while you were on your way and invited us over. Could even say we got lost or someone was trying to bother you and we came to your aid to explain how we ended up here," Kakuzu suggested, the girl nodding, but still looking worried.

"Not to be mean, but it isn't just how to explain why you guys are here. There's also the problem that some of you sadly don't look very human."

"Kisame and Zetsu can easily remedy that with a jutsu to look more _'normal'_ to avoid having unnecessary attention drawn to ourselves," the tanned boy stated with the pair agreeing with a pleased smiles while nodding.

"What do you mean?"

"Well we can…"

"Hey Sakura, I'm home!" the voice of what sounded like a guy called out tiredly, causing all bodies to freeze in place.

* * *

Someone's returned home? What shall Sakura and the Akatsuki to do? O_o

Read and Review please


	3. Chapter 3

This random idea was literally from a dream I had after going to bed, having gone through some other works I was tinkering with. Plus watching/reading Naruto as well as thinking about Cardcaptors doesn't help either.

Hope you enjoy ^_^

I don't own Cardcaptors, that belongs to CLAMP

I don't own Naruto, that belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

I only own this random idea I dreamt up, I guess

* * *

"I'll be down in a moment!" the brunette called out.

She was scared that her brother was already home so fast, realizing just how much time had been spent talking with these weird people. Turning her attention towards them, a serious look on her face they didn't think she could pull off, she began talking with such seriousness that surprised them compared to earlier.

"None of you make a sound. If you guys are as good as you say you are as ninja, then it shouldn't be a problem for you. My dad may not have a huge problem, little sore I didn't ask first, but fine. But my brother will flip out and I don't want a fight breaking out!"

"Fine, we'll try to think of something to…" Konan started before hearing the door open behind her and the others. Everyone paled greatly as a tall teenager stood there, eyes widening at the sight before him. "Never mind."

"Sakura, get over here now away from these people," the teen growled darkly, eyes narrowing with a clear intent to hurt them if they lay one finger on his sister.

"T-Tori please don't freak out. They're not as bad as you're thinking. It's going to sound crazy, but something happened and they got sucked out of their world and sent to ours. Please believe me."

"I'll believe it when I…" the teen started before Itachi was suddenly in his face, activating his Tsukuyomi on him, knocking him into a trance.

"Tori! What did you do to him?" Sakura screamed as she leapt off the bed, running over before Kisame restrained her.

"Calm down, he's using a technique known as Tsukuyomi; it's a genjutsu only members of his clan are capable of using."

"What does it do?" the girl cried, worry for her brother growing more.

"It's an illusion, knowing Itachi; he won't use it to bring your sibling harm. He probably panicked and used it in hopes of maybe reasoning with him," Obito stated with a sigh.

"Itachi might be the best person to reason with your brother. They're both in similar positions, wanting to protect their younger sibling. I just hope he doesn't get hurt in the process from using that jutsu," the blue skinned boy explained as he felt the girl slowly relax in his arms, allowing him to let go.

"What do you mean?"

"Last I checked, the more he uses it, the more stress it puts on his eyes, effectively making him go slowly blind."

"Not only that, but using it eats up a lot of chakra," the other Uchiha stated as he watched both boys starting to collapse.

"Tori! Itachi!"

Immediately, Kakuzu, Zetsu, and Hidan were by teen's side, managing to support him and help him down gently. The smaller male was easily caught by Deidara and Sakura, easing him down, seeing him panting, as if he ran a marathon four times in a row, maybe more.

"I'm…I'm fine…I just hope your brother isn't going to beat me up for casting Tsukuyomi on him like that," the panting Uchiha explained. "I told him pretty much the same thing we told you if not more…even told him about Kero since it looked like he saw him as well and I didn't want to risk the chance."

"Itachi…why? Why risk your eyesight like that?"

"It's going to sound stupid, but I panicked. I didn't know what to do and I was more worried about him going after Hidan and getting hurt badly. Just because we're kids…it doesn't mean we're helpless. We've killed people at this age; watched people our age die by our hands or another's. There have even been kids younger who have killed. That's how dangerous we really are as ninja."

"Oh Itachi, you idiot, thank you for keeping my brother safe," the brunette sobbed softly as she buried her face in his shoulder and hair. She felt his arms wrap around her, apparently regaining his strength as he hugged back, patting her back gently.

"Okay, well since that plan with keeping a low profile is slowly going down the crapper, what about the girl's father? Doubt he'll be easy to convince."

"Actually…my brother's the stubborn one…but you're right though. It might not be a good idea to have him know, he could react badly, mostly if he knew just how dangerous all of you are. But I have no idea how to explain it to him," Sakura whimpered softly, face still buried in the raven's shoulder, so her voice was slightly muffled.

"There's also a chance we could also pose a danger to you and your family," Sasori stated, making the others flinch slightly.

"If we arrived here," Zetsu spoke before his other personality interrupted. "Then there is the chance others who don't like us very much might've shown up here as well and if they see us, might attack, even use you and your family as bait."

"If it's someone like Naruto, I wouldn't worry too much, he might be loud and annoying at first, shouting stupid things. But once he calms down, he isn't likely to attack if we pose no threat as of now. Might have us taken into custody since we can still fight, but we don't appear to be as strong as we once more. That's basically answered based on how fast Itachi collapsed. I've seen him last much longer when using Tsukuyomi."

"What do you mean?" Kero asked, obviously worried, looking at Nagato when he was explaining it all to them.

"We had enemies from all over in our world. Some were good people we fought, tried killing, some we succeeded in doing so," Itachi explained. "But there were also others who we challenged or asked to challenge who aren't, instead are wicked and pure evil, willing to destroy innocent lives for selfish power."

"So that stupid brat was telling the truth," a voice groaned, revealing to be the brother as he shoved the other kids off as they tried helping him to his feet. "So what the hell are we going to do with you runts?"

"We need a place to stay obviously," Kakuzu stated with the others agreeing without having to say or do anything.

"Alright then, but what are you going to do about documents regarding yourselves?" Tori asked with a raised brow as he walked into the room, shutting the door, sitting down in his sister's computer chair.

"I'm sure that we can easily get ourselves an apartment, two or three max to fit the ten of us," Itachi spoke up as he sat up some more. However, he ended up having to lean heavily against Sakura's shoulder, showing how tired he was still.

"You really need a lesson about our world."

"Enlighten us."

With a sigh, the older Avalon explained the laws in this world, making the criminals now turned children stare with wide eyes, realizing they wouldn't be able to just get their own place just like that. Not even if they claim they were orphans, they would just get tossed into foster homes and orphanages, possibly scattered whether they liked it or not.

What scared them more would be more for the safety of whoever got the angry albino, knowing if he was with at least one or two, they might be safe, but if he's alone, then whoever is handed him is in for a world of hurt. Others couldn't help but show some concern for Kisame and Zetsu, knowing that any disguise they wore came undone in some manner, things could get ugly real fast.

"I think I have an idea," the older brother spoke up suddenly, catching the others attention, twenty-four pairs of eyes watching him, unnerving him slightly.

"What is it?" Sakura asked, obviously concerned.

"Remember that tsunami that wiped out that village few miles off the coast. You know the one that while the island has been wiped clean of all life, protected our town?"

"Y-yeah…it was horrible to hear."

"We'll use the island as an explanation on why they're here and why there aren't any documents on them."

"That's quite ingenious," Obito spoke in awe before a thought crossed his mind. "But we still run the risk of being sent into foster care?"

"Right now they're gathering survivors to find out if any are children with families searching for them, going to pick them up, that sort of thing. So you guys would be staying at a facility with the rest of the survivors, or at least we could unless Dad's okay letting ten weirdoes stay the night or two."

"W-weirdoes?" Konan growled, her fist held tightly, looking ready to pummel the teen for the insult.

"And since you guys are basically ninja with tricks, doing something like this should be a piece of cake," the teen stated, ignoring the growling bluenette.

"That's child's play, hmm," Deidara chuckled darkly as he held his hands up, shrugging his shoulders as if asked to answer a simple math problem.

A smug look rested on his face, even the hands on his mouth sticking their tongues out, appearing to smirk as well.

"We're going to have to do something about your hands."

"Guess it isn't normal to have people with extra mouths," the blonde chuckled as he had them close up to rest his hands on the back of his head.

"Sakura, where do you keep your gloves again?"

"Over there, why?"

"Regardless of where he goes, unless he can do something to actually make those mouths disappear from sight, we need to hide them."

"I could, but it takes a tremendous amount of chakra, so gloves would be easier. I have enough control over these things to keep them from drooling and chewing on things, hmm."

"Guess that makes sense," the brunette muttered softly.

She looked at the boy's hands while hearing her brother fish through her dresser where she pointed the gloves were stored.

"These should help at least until we can get something that might be more your size and taste," Tori spoke as he tossed a pair of brown gloves. "If you have as much control over them, you probably could get away not wearing them here, Dad wouldn't really notice unless you start having the tongues hanging out. But for your sake, wear them when outside if you can."

"No problem, not like I can really use them right now. Unless it's an emergency, I can't use my jutsu to make my clay bombs without drawing attention. Well that, and I need to figure out if I can get more clay, so I have to avoid using too much of it when planning on blowing something up."

"Just don't get people killed."

Wanting to change the topic to something that won't grate her sibling's nerves, Sakura decided to ask what she hoped was an innocent enough question. "Hey, Deidara, what are those rings for by the way? They're really cool."

"Oh, these?" the blonde spoke as he realized he had his old ring. "They were more or less a symbol of us being part of our group, Akatsuki."

"All of you have rings?"

"Everyone but me," Obito stated as he pulled his ring off, tossing it to Sasori, who took it without thanking or showing any real gratitude.

"That doesn't…"

"We had a tenth ring, but a former member of the organization left, taking the ring with him, therefore we couldn't replace him."

"Why need rings, or if it's needed that badly, couldn't you just go out and get a new one bought or made?"

"They have several purposes, which may have been why Orochimaru took his, in case an emergency broke out and he really needed our help despite his betrayal," the taller Uchiha explained calmly. The others agreed, showing their respective rings, though some looked big on them based on where they were placed on their fingers.

"So what do they do?"

"If an emergency occurred and help from other members was needed, we can infuse our chakra into our respective ring, which in turns makes the other rings activate. From there, we can use them almost like trackers to find who needs help and bail their sorry ass out of trouble. But that's really about it, nothing really all that fancy."

"And the weird looking bandanas with metal plates?" Kero questioned, clearly tired of being ignored.

"They're basically forehead protectors, but as you can see, we all wear ours differently based on preference. Some are hidden as you can see. The only real difference would be how they're treated. The scratches, save for Obito's, were to mark our broken alliance with our respective villages," Itachi explained as he gestured to his and the other for comparison.

"Oh…" the girl spoke softly before hearing a small clink of metal.

She and the others looked over at the older Uchiha, seeing he had undid his forehead protector. Getting up, he made his way over to her and the exhausted boy, kneeling down, holding it out to him.

"I'm more a traitor to our village than you are," the Uchiha stated as he set the bandana down on his relative's lap before reaching around his head, untying the scratched one.

The others stayed quiet for a moment as Obito tied the unscratched one around the other's forehead, seeing he was to stunned to do so himself before taking the marred one for himself. Just as he finished tying it around his forehead, he then sat down; giving him a bitter smile, obviously upset over something, though what exactly was hard to tell.

Sakura, Tori, and Kero knew nothing of his past than what he had told, which was more of a sample than telling the whole thing. But the others knew better, though were still confused, finding the boy quite an oddity. The only one who might've understood him best would be Zetsu due to their friendship.

"Ahem…if I may say something here," Kero spoke up suddenly, breaking the tense silence, his arms crossed, a serious look on his furry face. "Sakura, since you released the cards."

"The ones you were supposed to be guarding?" Sasori interjected with a small scowl.

"Shut up half pint!"

"The hell did you call me?"

"Both of you stop arguing and let him finish?" Nagato growled, shocking a few who knew how peaceful and calm the boy was, clearly showing he was getting annoyed.

"Thank you, well, since you released the cards, I'm afraid that you'll have to be the one who has to gather them all up and put them back in the book."

"Are you crazy? I can't capture cards!" the girl cried out, clinging to Itachi's arm as he gave a scowl towards the golden creature.

"Why her? She's just a little kid, wasn't it your job to protect the cards in the first place? So shouldn't you be the one getting them instead?" Tori growled, feeling his fists tighten.

"She has to, the cards, if left unattended can cause a lot of damage, whether they mean it or not. Plus, she's the one who opened the book, so her magic is strong. Therefore, she's the only one who could. There's also the chance that one of the cards might have an answer or could help us find answers why these guys came here. Far as I know, there are no cards that can pull people from another world. But if there is a chance one of them can that even I didn't know about, then they have to be captured or risk opening that doorway again, letting in who knows what."

"Or worse, innocent people get caught and sent out of this world into one they aren't familiar with, if not the cards themselves, making it even harder to collect them," Kakuzu added, making the air grow thick.

"Alright, it sounds scary, but I don't want people to get hurt if I can stop it," the brunette spoke softly, making her brother stiffen.

"Are you nuts? You could die! I don't want to lose you!" Tori shouted, grabbing her by the shoulders, seeing the fear and tears in her eyes. Loosening his grip, he pulled her into his arms, hugging her. "There has to be another way. Even if the cards were safe, how the hell could you juggle capturing cards and going to school?"

"I'll find away, I'm sure of it," the girl muttered softly into her brother's chest, letting the tears fall freely.

"Tori, we'll protect Sakura, we won't let anything happen to her," Nagato promised, standing up to walk over to the older teen.

"You brats promise?"

"Of course, while we're criminals, we still have some honor as ninja, hmm," Deidara reassured as he set the gloves given to him on the girl's dresser.

"Fine, not like I can do any better…and guess you're right, leaving those things running loose, it wouldn't be right."

"Now that's taken care, I should give you the best tool any Cardcaptor is going to need!" Kero cheered happily as he used what little magic he had remaining to bring the book over in front of the girl. "Now, all of you step away from Sakura and you stand right here."

"Okay?" the brunette sputtered as she watched Itachi and the others walk to one side of the room, while she herself went to stand in front of the guardian.

"Key to the seal," the guardian began, the air around everyone growing thick and heavy, as if something was with them, making the hairs on their arms and neck stand on end, goosebumps prickling all over. Nearly everyone jumped when a glowing circle appeared beneath the girl's feet, guessing it was some sort of mystical array. "This girl will carry out the sacred promise. Her name is Sakura. I command you to bestow her with your magical powers."

"What is that?" Zetsu growled as a glowing orb floated out of the book, namely where the clasp's lock was. He could see there was something inside, watching as did everyone else, float before the girl, stopping within arm's reach between her and the guardian.

"Release the power!" Kero shouted as the orb grew brighter.

"Sakura!" Deidara cried out, wincing at how bright it was. While shielding his eyes from it, he peeked at the others around him, seeing that they were doing the same thing.

"Sakura, grab the staff!"

Barely able to see, they could make out a faint silhouette, guessing it was the girl, watching as she tried to make her way over. While there was nothing there, it almost looked like something was pushing her away or trying to at least.

Just as she grabbed it, the light now fading for the others to see a pink bird like staff resting in her hands, they listened to the guardian's words.

"I, Keroberos name you, Sakura, Cardcaptor!"

* * *

Finally an official Cardcaptor, now all we need is a Clow Card to show up for her to use her newfound status.

Read and Review


	4. Chapter 4

This random idea was literally from a dream I had after going to bed, having gone through some other works I was tinkering with. Plus watching/reading Naruto as well as thinking about Cardcaptors doesn't help either.

Hope you enjoy ^_^

I don't own Cardcaptors, that belongs to CLAMP

I don't own Naruto, that belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

I only own this random idea I dreamt up, I guess

* * *

"So Dad's gonna work late at the university?" Sakura asked with a near sigh as she sat in the living room with the others, no longer worrying about hiding them.

"Yeah, something came up apparently where they needed his expertise," Tori sighed as he came back with a phone book. "Okay, unless we wanna go shopping for groceries tomorrow or sooner, we'll just do takeout. How does pizza sound? Or Chinese better?"

"Pizza? Chinese?" Zetsu wondered, both personalities muttering it at once, the others looking just as confused as he did.

"Oh right, you guys don't know what those are," the teen sighed as he pondered what they could eat that wouldn't destroy his wallet.

"How about pizza? We can always try Chinese later when we get a better menu than just our brains?" the girl suggested with a slight giggle, seeing her sibling agreeing with her.

"What's this pizza?" Sasori asked.

"It's basically a flat piece of bread layered with almost whatever you like that the restaurant has. You could have tomato sauce, cheese, pepperoni, seafood, mushrooms, pretty much whatever you like."

"Sounds pretty good so far," Deidara laughed, feeling his mouth already watering.

"How hungry are you guys?" Tori asked.

He was already pulling out a menu from a phonebook kept as a bookmark, reading the list of pizza sizes they sold and how much it'd cost in the end.

His answer was a bunch of stomach growls, causing at least half of them to blush, though the brightest came from Sasori.

"Well, I guess that answers that," Konan laughed nervously, her hands covering where her stomach was, surprised at how hungry she was.

"Any of you have issues with tomato sauce?" the brunette asked as she pulled out a pad of paper while Kero got her a pen.

Soon each of them muttered about what to get, eventually decided to try a simple enough pizza, avoiding certain foods due to either not liking it or an allergy to it.

"Okay, just called in the order, they should be here in about thirty or so minutes," Tori called out as he came back into the room.

"While we wait, we should go back into that library to make sure we didn't leave anything of ours behind," Kakuzu suggested as he looked at each of his teammates, knowing some were missing their normal gear.

"Hmm?" The teen looked to him, seeing the others agree save for a couple, but decided to go with the idea regardless.

"If you plan on keeping our identities a secret, then it'll be best if we make sure nothing of ours that could reveal our identity is left behind."

"Sounds like something ninja would do," the teen sighed while scratching his head lazily, "fine, let's go. Sakura, stay up here in case the pizza gets here." As he told her this, watching as she agreed, he tossed her his wallet, watching as she fumbled to catch it.

"I've checked over my gear before you got here and Sakura woke up. I'm not missing anything," Konan spoke as she sat down next to the brunette.

"Alright, might make searching easier if only a few go downstairs with us, doubt you lost everything all over our dad's library."

The others nodded, though the only ones who stayed were Hidan, Zetsu, and Kakuzu, though Kero stayed behind, probably to talk to them more about the cards.

Heading downstairs with the others, he turned the light on, watching as they began searching around the area where they tumbled into.

"Heh, heh, good thing Kakuzu suggested it, found my kunai," Deidara laughed nervously, picking the weapon up, storing it back into his weapon's pouch.

"I found my scrolls, I'm surprised they came with me," Sasori muttered as he crawled on his stomach, trying to reach one that rolled under the shelf, using his chakra strings to force it his way. "Got it."

"Tori…I apologize for putting you and your sister in this situation. Neither of you really have no reason to help us," Nagato stated as he picked up a shuriken. He knew it wasn't his, but grabbed it regardless, knowing it belonged to someone, not wanting to leave any evidence of their identity behind.

"Normally, I'd agree with you, I'd be more than happy to throw your sorry asses out of here, call the police even and have them drag you off kicking and screaming, but my sister seems to care about you. It wouldn't be right to throw you out, plus you did promise to protect her while she's catching the cards. So screw that up and I'll personally beat you to the ground."

"Of course, personally, I really hate fighting. I only became a ninja so I could protect my friends, but I guess my judgment became clouded over time," the redhead sighed. "Actually, a lot of us here had that happen."

"What do you mean?"

"Kakuzu used to be extremely loyal to his village, willing to give his life to protect it. But they betrayed him, breaking what trust he had, leaving him to only trust in monetary value than human life."

"That's pretty bad, but that's known to happen sadly, even now as it did years ago in history books."

"They called him a traitor because he wasn't strong enough to kill a man who was already impossible to kill due to his skills. How is that justifiable?"

"I'm not saying it is, but that I agree with you, that it isn't something new. I've read it in history books, men sent off to kill someone, failing and getting mocked, beaten, tortured, killed, exiled even. There are real ugly things in history, not just here in Japan, but all over the world, some no longer in practice, others done so in secret or modern times just hasn't caught up, so it's a cultural thing."

"Makes you wonder just how we survived in such ugly times?" Itachi added, having heard their conversation. "When I was very young, before my younger brother had been born, I was of the generation near the end of the third shinobi war. For the most part, I wanted nothing of being a ninja, I'd rather bury my nose in books, but my family would have nothing to do with it. So I became one while researching, and to some extent, I'm glad, because while I did ugly things because of my natural talents, I also was able to help my brother in the end, before my final demise."

"Final demise?"

"There is a technique that is forbidden known as the Summoning: Impure World Reincarnation, where you can bring the dead back to life. However, in exchange for it, you must sacrifice a life in order to succeed. A portion of us had been reincarnated briefly to fight in a fourth war, pitting us against people we were once friends with, continued to be enemies with, the list going on."

"That's horrible, no wonder it was considered forbidden. But who in their right mind would use it?"

"Insane people, those driven and mad, hungry even for power," the younger Uchiha spat as he thought of Orochimaru. Remembering how distraught he left Kabuto, he wondered if he snapped out of it and will have come to aid Naruto and the others, or is still in a cationic state, or is even worse off mentally.

"At least…" Tori started before the Uchiha cut him off.

"Of course, none of us are saintly regardless; we _are_ criminals through and through. Even if I had been forced to slaughter my clan, I still had the choice not to do it. I could've said no, refusing to kill my family, those I considered friends and allies within the clan."

"Then why did you kill them?"

"To protect the village I grew up in, my clan and their ancestors grew up in, but most of all, to protect my little brother. I didn't want him to get caught up in a civil war, or a possible worldwide war if the Uchiha clan was that hell bent to slaughter and rise for power. I was only partially successful, a fourth war broke out regardless, but it wasn't with our clan. Instead, it was due to Obito and a few others involvement."

"Hold on, that spikey haired brat caused a war?"

"Yes, I did, but if Itachi had told you everything, then you must know or have you forgotten that the world we came from, we were not children. We were all grown adults. Why we're children now, we don't know. It could've been a jutsu from our world, or this _magic_ having been used on us instead," the elder Uchiha explained darkly.

"What I have let Sakura get into?" the teenager growled mentally as he heard all this.

Yes, Itachi did tell him these things, but it was still very hard to swallow and accept, but now it seems he really has no choice. He has to accept it and hope that they find out how to send these guys back. If they're as powerful as the Uchiha had warned him, the ten of them could easily wipe out the island, maybe even the other countries where they would not expect such attacks thrown at them.

The only one he felt he could trust fully now was the younger Uchiha, probably because they had something in common. They're both older brothers, willing to protect their younger sibling from harm, even give their lives to keep them safe. Itachi gave everything up, his freedom, his life, maybe even a portion of his sanity, all for his brother.

His thoughts were broken when feeling a hand grab his sleeve, tugging it, realizing he spaced out, looking down at the young Uchiha's confused look.

"Sorry, you guys find everything?"

"Looks like it," Kisame sighed, slightly saddened he couldn't find his sword, Samehada, but figured it might be better since he has no idea how weak he might've gotten.

For all he knows, the sword would've been mostly useless, rejecting him using it, maybe even rejecting the others. It did for the most part betray him for the rapper jinchūriki because his chakra was far stronger and apparently tastier. Guess he's stuck having to use kunai and shuriken until he can get his hands on a short sword or something to use as a replacement.

He had also noticed Hidan's scythe wasn't around, meaning he's relatively useless too less he has more jutsu than his infamous one. Plus, with how big the scythe was, it would've been obvious if it had fallen with them. The blue skinned boy knew he should've thought it more thoroughly, he subconsciously knew his sword wouldn't have been here either.

"Sasori, is it? What's with those scrolls?"

"Unless my power's been completely inhibited, I can use them to hopefully summon some puppets I use in combat. They could prove useful disabling these cards, especially the more dangerous ones. Only thing that might make it harder is if they are prone to death from poisons. If they are, then I'll have to work on them for a bit to remove the poison I've put into them."

"Sheesh, you guys really don't play around? But why use puppets?"

"When my parents were killed, my grandmother taught it to me, hoping it'd help ease the pain. It did a little, but…it still wasn't the same. The pain continued to remain, even after I made puppets to look exactly like my parents, hoping it'd be enough to have them comfort me."

"You know, Sakura was only three when our mother died, she tries to give a smile, but I know it still hurts her, more so as she can only remember her due to a photo. But I don't think she can even remember how she sounds, how she'd sing lullabies to her before bed."

"You miss your mother very much still, don't you?"

"Yeah."

"At least you still have a father who loves you, be grateful the gods weren't so cruel to take them both."

"I am, but it doesn't make the pain any less."

"I thought erasing my emotions completely would've helped me ignore the pain, but in the end, no matter how hard I tried, no matter how far I went to remove all human qualities of myself. I couldn't really get rid of my humanity completely," the redhead mused as he thought back to the battle with his grandmother and the pink haired Sakura.

He could've dodged the sneak attack made by the puppets Chiyo controlled, but no, he took the blow, allowing two of his best creations skewer him through his heart, killing him. The redhead could only guess that at the time of the fight, a part of him wanted to die, feeling the loneliness swallowing him whole, becoming unbearable. Seeing his parents' faces in the very puppets he built awoke that lost feeling, realizing just how human he was regardless of all the modifications he's done to himself.

Shaking his head a little, Sasori followed Tori and the others out of the basement like library, returning to the living room.

Tori quickly shot back to the kitchen, seeing they had another ten or so minutes before their orders arrived. He was now working on collecting some glasses, carrying some out before going back to get the rest.

"Soda?" the teen heard one of the boys mutter, obviously having followed him into the kitchen for one reason or another.

"Man you guys had limited…" the teen started to tease as he turned, finding it was Sasori once more. Apparently, the young boy has taken an interest in following him around, as for why, he wasn't sure, but would figure it out sooner or later.

"We had soda, just not brands like these. Most of it was just seltzer water, and even that tasted pretty badly. At least, that's how I remember it and how often I'd hear Deidara and Hidan complain when coming back from missions," he stated in a bored manner.

"I can serve some if interested. If not, we've got water you can get from the sink if it tastes to bad. We actually don't drink soda often; we just keep a few bottles in the house in case of a party or something."

"Makes sense."

"Sasori, what Itachi said, when he had me in that weird world or whatever it was…was it true that you actually turned your body into a puppet?"

"Sort of, I made a puppet body based on my likeness, well more of when I felt I was in my prime, that being around fifteen years, the age I was when I left my village. I used a jutsu to transfer my heart into a container that would be infused with what would be my puppet body. It was a very risky technique as one mistake, an interruption and I would have ended up dead and made a fool, all my hard work going down the drain."

"If you knew the risk, why do it?"

"Art is only appreciated and truly beautiful if it lasts eternally. I wanted to last eternally so I may appreciate the world's eternal beauty, crafting puppets just as if not more beautiful than the last. It sounds selfish, maybe even arrogant, but that is how I really believe it."

"Maybe so, but there could've been other ways."

"Maybe, but at the time, that was my only answer. And to be honest, I'm not sad or angry; yes I died because I was arrogant enough to leave my heart open and exposed to be discovered. But it was also enough for me to find a shinobi who is now using my puppets, even my old body, making them powerful weapons, truly appreciating the beauty and vowed they would last and be passed down to future generations."

"Hmm…so any ideas how you could've ended up in our world? I mean, sure, you must be a little happy being alive again, but why?"

"I don't know, it could be for any number of reasons. The magic in this world could've dragged our spirits in, and for who knows what reason, made us into children again. There is also the chance a jutsu we're not familiar with was used to bring us back. But that still leads the question of why we would be brought back, and why as children. I can understand a bit if we were still the same ages as when we died, but I can't put my head around the child part still. We're not as strong, we may have our knowledge and possibly still use jutsu we've learned in our later years now, but chakra amount could still be limited. And if we were going to be used for procreation, it would've made more sense to keep us as is or adults."

"I guess it makes some sense if you were brought back for any of those reasons, I can understand the confusion. I'd be pretty confused too," the teen sighed. He handed the tray that had the glasses to the boy, grabbing a couple bottles of soda, hoping it'd be more than enough to please them. "So guessing while here, you'll be figuring out how to get back?"

"Yes, even if we wanted to stay, we don't belong. One day someone's going to find out who we are, or at least figure out we aren't normal. Some of us could hide our identity well, but others as you can see will have trouble doing so. It would be safer for us to return home if there is a chance."

"Fine, but you better be sure about it, as Itachi said, you guys are criminals. I doubt a lot of people would be to happy having you back."

"Maybe, but if Suna, Konoha even are willing to hear me out, I'm willing to make up for my sins and do what I can to help them. Itachi would be welcomed back with open arms not only by his brother, but the rest of the village as well. Nagato and Konan might be viewed in a positive manner. I never knew them all that well despite being on the same team, but from what I have figured out, both wanted peace, so they might be accepted in Konoha if they couldn't return to their village. The rest, I don't know, they were all a little twisted from the start I guess you could say, though it wouldn't be fair to say I wasn't either, nor the others."

Hearing all this, while the teenager was still wary of the group, he couldn't help but feel for these guys.

Some had a chance to redeem themselves because they weren't naturally malevolent, but the rest, they could be killed or worse kept alive, but locked away with no escape, maybe not even able to perform their jutsu, breaking their will.

Far as he knew, a lot of them were brats, but something told him they could have potential redeeming themselves if given the chance, giving themselves a chance.

"That must be the pizza," the teen muttered when hearing the doorbell ring, having him walk over to it, Sakura having tossed his wallet back to him. "Thanks, Monster."

"Don't call me that!" the girl cried out, throwing a pillow at his head.

The teen chuckled, feeling a bit better as he tossed it back, seeing the other kids smirking and snickering at their bantering.

He heard some noises, turning around to see a pair of kids that looked like Zetsu and Kisame, only more normal looking save for some parts of their looks, but enough no less.

_"So that's one of their jutsu? Interesting,"_ the teen mused in his head as he finally answered the door.

"Wow, that was amazing, few hand signs and poof, you guys look human!" the brunette awed, staring at the two.

"It's your basic transformation jutsu, one of the very first ones taught in academies to help maintain some chakra control," Itachi explained with a small smile.

Seeing how excited she looked, it reminded him of Sasuke in his younger years, how he'd follow and beg to see certain jutsu or try to mimic his actions.

He remembered a time his brother tried a transformation, managing to succeed in looking just like him. However, being as any little brother would, decided to show his mischievous side, adding a pair of cat ears and fluffy tail, making cute cat noises. At least the action helped him come up with that cute game they played as kids to collect the paw prints.

"If you would like, Sakura, maybe later, when things are more squared away with us, we could see if you have any chance of learning jutsu. It could help you in the long run in case you find yourself unable to use your magic at some point," Konan offered with Nagato agreeing happily, looking very excited at the idea.

"I don't know…"

"It doesn't have to be anything dangerous, hmm," Deidara spoke up, seeing the girl's concern. "Jutsu range from all areas, medical, illusion, offense, defense, the list going on. If you're not into hurting people, we could show you basic ones and if you have some talent, we can teach you some medical jutsu. Kakuzu, Zetsu, and Sasori are excellent medics, hmm."

"I was mostly sewing you idiots up, Hidan mostly," the stitched boy sighed as he glanced at the albino, watching as he flipped him off. "Real mature."

"I only learned medicine more because I had been mixing and creating poisons, sometimes an antidote if I felt like it in case I accidentally poisoned someone I shouldn't have."

"That still requires some medical knowledge."

"I guess so."

"But you really don't have to go out of your way to teach me, I doubt I'd have any talent. And even if I did, I'm such a klutz; I'd be worried of messing up in some manner."

"You should have more faith in yourself," Konan spoke up as she placed a kind hand on the other's shoulder.

"Thanks, I'll think about it, it does sound really cool.

* * *

Sakura learning jutsu? How well do you think that'll go? Plus what do you think her nature would be if she gets really good at it? O_o

Read and Review


	5. Chapter 5

This random idea was literally from a dream I had after going to bed, having gone through some other works I was tinkering with. Plus watching/reading Naruto as well as thinking about Cardcaptors doesn't help either.

Hope you enjoy ^_^

I don't own Cardcaptors, that belongs to CLAMP

I don't own Naruto, that belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

I only own this random idea I dreamt up, I guess

* * *

Dinner had since come and gone, the Akatsuki turned children along with the Avalon siblings cleaning up. The siblings were the first to wash up; wanting to fish through their closets for anything their sudden guests could wear.

Tori, when having answered the phone earlier, learning of their father staying late, told him about some guests staying over, using the lie he and the others perfected. Thankfully his father was gullible enough to fall for it, making the teen feel a little guilty, but knew if too many people know, things could get risky.

"Hold still, Itachi," Sakura sighed as she tried helping the boy brush his hair out, finding so many knots and tangles in it, surprising her at how smooth and silky it looked earlier. Even Kakuzu's hair was in better condition than this when she offered to brush his hair out.

"Aww man, that pudding hit the spot!" Kero yipped happily, causing the two to roll their eyes at his outburst.

Despite their fun having pizza, something they all thoroughly enjoyed eating, having it something different, but at the same time, faintly similar to meals they've eaten in the past based on certain flavors. However, almost right after dinner, the guardian beast was begging and whining for sweets, the girl offering her pudding as she was pretty full from her meal.

"So figured out how you'll deal with sleeping arrangements?" the guardian asked while playfully bouncing on the girl's bed before being caught by Konan, having his ear scratched just the right way, making a puddle in her hands.

"Well unless Tori can fit nine boys in his room, some are probably going to share my room and at least two on the couch downstairs. Konan, you can stay here since we're both girls. But I don't know which of the other guys could stay here, no offense, Itachi," the girl sighed as she contemplated which guy her brother wouldn't try strangling for sharing a room with her and her father wouldn't be too concerned over.

"I think Zetsu and Kisame would be best sharing a room with your brother, maybe even Kakuzu unless your father wouldn't freak out on his appearance. I'm not saying they're not normal, none of us are. But if people such as them are uncommon, mostly the two obvious ones, then your father is less likely to check on them if sharing a room with Tori. This way, if either one of them couldn't keep up the transformation, even while sleeping, they should be safe for the most part," the Uchiha explained as he felt the girl finally finish playing with his hair, tying it up for him in his trademark ponytail.

"So who do you think should take the couch or possibly bunk with Tori than either of those three?"

"With Hidan, I would highly recommend keeping near Tori to at least keep him in line as a precaution. When he's angry, he will be very violent and if your father said something, even by accident that sets him off, you could find yourself and Tori as orphans." He heard the girl loudly swallow, making him feel bad for putting it so bluntly, but it had to be said if it meant protecting her and her family. "But it seems Tori could handle him, and if not, keeping him near Kakuzu helps too in case he needs a good beat down to put the zealot in his place."

"Zealot?"

"You probably haven't heard of it, but there's a religion in our world Hidan absolutely worships called Jashin. Whatever you do, do not ask to join, you will regret it, I can assure you on it with full confidence."

"With how vulgar and violent he is, I don't think you'll find me joining anytime soon."

"Smart choice," Konan piped up with a small laugh, "as for any guy sharing a room here, you'll be safe with Nagato. He's really shy despite how mature he acts. When we were kids in our world, before this happened, we used to share a beaten up old shack with another boy for quite a few years. Every time I had to change or needed to use the bathroom, he'd get all embarrassed and run out blushing. Of course, every time he did that, Yahiko would have to go and drag his sorry butt back to our home as well as make sure he didn't wander too far in case someone tried attacking me."

"I guess that's one boy, but I'm still not sure about the others."

"You might be safe with Obito, from what I've heard about him; at least until his supposed death and all that, he was never really much of a pervert. If he's as what I've heard, he'll probably be a little like Nagato and make sure you had plenty of privacy if you and Konan had to change," Itachi suggested.

"What about you? You can stay here if you're okay with it if there's no space in Tori's room and you don't feel like sleeping on a couch."

"Thanks, maybe we should talk to the others, Tori might…" the Uchiha began before a gust of wind came bursting into the window, startling the three, other shouts heard as the windows rattled heavily.

"What is that?" Konan asked in a near whine as Itachi was at the window, struggling to close it as Sakura came up behind him to help.

"A Clow Card," Kero growled as he sensed the mystical being, leaving them to poke their heads out.

A tremendous bellowing noise, sounding more like wondrous music echoed the air, a giant bird flying overhead, each flap of the long wings creating a powerful gust.

"That's a Clow Card?" the brunette shrieked when seeing how huge the creature looked, feeling very nervous. Hearing the door open, she and the others looked behind, seeing Tori and the others gathering in the room.

"What the hell was that thing? Don't tell me that's one of those missing cards?"

"Yeah, it's the Fly Card, a bit of an ambiguous card now that I'm remembering it. Has a bit of a temper, but once given a good beat down or made to submit, it's pretty sweet," Kero explained almost excitedly.

"But how can we catch it? I don't have anything to fight with!" the brunette nearly cried, feeling tears starting to form in her eyes. Feeling hands land on her shoulders, she turned to each side with wide, teary eyes. "Itachi? Konan?"

"We're here with you, we can help you disable the card and weaken it enough for you to capture. Is there anything the Fly Card is weak against?" the blue haired girl spoke with a smile before turning to the guardian.

"We just need to disable its wings to make it come crashing down, after that, so long as it can't break free, Sakura is good to go capturing it."

"We'll need to get to the sky…Deidara, how much of your clay do you have? Tori, do you have any extra paper I could use?" the girl spoke, almost taking charge, clearly having formed a plan of some sort.

"Quite a bit, what do you have planning, hmm?"

"Not all of us can go into the sky, it'd be too risky, but if you and I are up there, we might be able to bring it down. But to be safe, I'd suggest we bring Kakuzu, he could create thread to help me tie Fly up, maybe even Sasori if there's a chance his chakra strings or his puppets could be of use."

"I can try using my puppets, but I'll be limited until I can remove the poison to avoid killing the card or any of us. As for my chakra strings, I doubt I could tie that bird up entirely, maybe the legs or beak, but that might be my limit."

"What about me?" Sakura asked, trembling slightly as she looked amongst the group, her eyes landing on her brother last, clearly showing her nervousness.

"It would be wise for you to stay on the ground. We don't know how strong this card is, it could be enough to knock Konan and Deidara out of the sky with one good gust of wind," Nagato spoke as he looked at his childhood friend with concern. "Konan, are you sure you could handle it?"

"I _am_ your second in command, don't tell me you're taking my skills lightly?" the girl teased, making the boy sputtering something.

"At least let me help, I can use Air Bullets to making knock it down."

"Good idea."

Deciding to take charge as the leader he should be, Nagato gave out commands on how the rest of the remaining members are to act. They would also be listening to Kero's advice in case things go wrong while they're in the sky. He also gave them the order to protect Sakura, Tori, and Kero at all costs as well as watch one another.

"And if you can, avoid using any overly destructive jutsu. While a giant bird flying around might ruin any potential chances of remaining inconspicuous, an overly sized fireball or any insanely powerful jutsu would surely do the trick. We don't need people getting involved as well as getting injured. So choose your jutsu wisely."

Agreeing, they hurried out, some ducking out ahead through the window, clearly showing their nimble agility. The rest had gone with Sakura and Tori, the teen grabbing his bike while the girl threw on her skates, taking chase.

"I hope Konan and the guys will be okay," the brunette whimpered softly, feeling Kero's presence next to her as he flew alongside.

She looked up, seeing large white bird like beings fly into the sky, Deidara on top of what looked like some sort of eagle or similar breed, Sasori with him. Kakuzu and Nagato were on a white owl, the two guiding it to their target. With a flutter and flap, the blue haired girl kept a little behind them, but not by much, her paper wings carrying her to their target.

"If it's anything like in our world, it'll be like capturing a tailed beast," Obito reassured before muttering softly to himself, "least I hope so."

Not hearing his concern, the girl looked more relieved, looking at the sky, watching as explosions took place, wincing at the loudness. "I thought Nagato told them to take it ease?"

"When Deidara gets into it, he's pretty hard to control. Don't worry, it'll probably end fast if Sasori's onboard with him," the elder Uchiha sighed, hoping no one saw it, or they're stupid enough to ignore it.

The mystical card let out an angry screech, flapping the powerful wings in the direction of the bomber and puppeteer. The two let out startled shouts as they clung desperately to their means of transportation, the clay bird thrashing to keep in the air.

Instantly, Konan began throwing paper shuriken towards their target, growling when they did little damage, only infuriating the bird further.

"Fine then…" she spat as she prepared her hand seals. "Kakuzu! Sasori! Be ready to help restrain it!"

"Right!" both shouted as she finished the last seal.

"Dance of the Shikigami!" she cried out, her body and clothes turning into paper, exploding outward, flying towards the giant creature.

The moment the papers struck, sticking to the thrashing bird, black thread and strong glowing strings began wrapping around the bird, tying its wings up.

"No!" Kakuzu shouted when the card broke free, knocking all the paper off, forcing them to form together, Konan barely hovering as she began descending.

"Konan! Get out of there!" Nagato barked as he made the clay owl fly towards her, praying they'll get there in time. "Damn it!" Already the redhead began hand seals, frantic to save his friend, but needed something powerful to help. "Please work," he begged as he finished the last seal, summoning the drill-beaked bird.

It was risky because it was big and noisy, but the card is proving to be far more powerful than they anticipated, more so due to their current situations. Already, he was feeling taxed, panting hard, having Kakuzu hold him against his body to keep him from falling off.

He gave his bizarre bird the command to attack the other bird, doing whatever is needed to knock it down to the ground as the clay owl reached their exhausted friend.

"Nagato?" Konan whimpered, feeling helpless at how easy their plan was falling apart.

"It's okay, we'll beat this thing," the redhead reassured as they held onto each other for support, knowing they couldn't keep the tanned boy distracted. If there was a chance they could restrain the bird, he needs to know it, not focusing on them.

Before either knew it, the summoned bird was surprisingly beaten, the Fly Card using its much larger body and wingspan to send the poor thing careening through the air. Unable to stay focus and continue fighting, the giant bird was forced to retreat back to wherever it came from.

"Are we that weak?" the redhead found himself whimpering.

A tremor went through him when Deidara and Sasori got knocked off their clay bird from another powerful gust of wind. The three on their own clay bird could only watch as it was destroyed with a single, last ditch effort of an explosion to weaken it. However, it didn't seem to look like the giant bird was tiring, only getting angrier.

"Oh no!" Sakura screamed as the two boys were falling, screaming in fright. There wasn't enough time for the blonde to make another clay bird to save themselves, the other one too far away to save them as well.

Before they could hit the ground, Tori had dove in, managing to just catch them both, though not without cringing in pain from the impact of hitting the pavement.

"You two…" he started before stopping, seeing they passed out, clearly exhausted or fainted from fright.

"Damn fucker! If I had my scythe and spears, I would have had it writhing in agony, wishing it never left the fucking book in the first place!" Hidan snarled at the bird. "But since I don't…" The boy grinned as he did a few hand seals, surprising a few who knew him of what he was doing. "Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet Technique!"

"When the hell did you learn that?" Kisame asked as the boy managed to create the liquefied dragon using the waters from the sewers beneath, having it fire towards the bird.

"I _was_ from Yugakure, dumbass! I did learn _some_ moves before it became a fucking tourist sight!"

As soon as the water struck, the bird let out a bellowing shriek, obviously surprised by the attack, maybe even hurt unlike the previous attacks doing little damage.

"Fuck yeah! In your face, birdbrain!"

The giant card let out an angered shriek, enough to actually stun the boy as it charged, aiming to take him down. But due to where they were, somewhat safe due to the design of the street and walls, it was forced to swoop back up, but not before delivering another blast of wind at them, sending the silver haired boy flying.

"Great going, Hidan, you pissed it off!" Obito snapped as he watched his relative perform a few hand seals, releasing a giant fireball after the bird. "Itachi!"

The long haired raven barely registered, standing in shock when the bird reoriented itself as fast as it had attacked, flapping at his attack. Instantly, it had been shrunk down considerably while sent right back at him, making him freeze in place.

He knew he should move, but the sight, he couldn't believe it, his attack was being sent right back at him, it never happened before. He was to stunned to think straight, letting out a startled cry when a pair of arms wrapped around his frame. Before he knew it, he found himself being dragged him away at a fast pace as the fireball crashed into the ground, singeing it.

"Sakura?" he gasped, seeing it had been the girl, throwing herself in harm's way to save him, using some unknown strength to literally carrying him away on her roller blades.

"How are we going to beat it?" the brunette cried out as she watched the clay owl land, falling apart in a mess, the three riding on top having jumped off.

"Looks like Fly's already starting to tire out. We just need to get it close enough to trap it and you can capture the card!" Kero stated as he watched the bird's movements, seeing it wasn't moving as agile as before.

"If we can injure one of the wings, forcing it to land, we could try pinning it with an Earth Release or…" Itachi groaned before an idea formed, but he was in no shape to do it, so he looked to his only relative here.

Seeing the look on his face, he knew they both understood what was needed, the older boy charging at the returning bird.

Shifting his goggles upwards to leave his eyes completely exposed and not hinder his sight, he activated his Sharingan. Namely having Tsukuyomi being on the ready the moment he can get the bird to lock eyes with him.

"Come on, you son of a…" the boy growled as he was sent air born, crashing into a tree, using his chakra control to keep onto the branches and leaves.

Taking the risk, he launched himself with a chakra propelled leap, barely grabbing onto the bird's leg, hearing it screech in surprise of being caught like that.

Using his chakra to act like a magnet to the bird's body, he began racing up its leg and torso, aiming for the head. He needed to get closer to accurately catch it in his gaze.

The moment he did, he activated the needed jutsu, knowing it was a risk on his part, but they had too. The card was not only stronger than they anticipated before entering battle, but they severely over estimated themselves.

"Gotcha!" Obito chuckled almost insanely as he looked into the startled eye, feeling the wind whipping around him, the card threatening to spin in the air to throw him off.

Feeling the wind flying through him in an upward manner, he knew he got the card, eventually breaking eye contact, releasing the jutsu on the exhausted bird. He braced himself for the possibly painful landing, clinging to the feathers desperately, hoping they'll cushion the fall to some degree.

"Obito!" voices called out as he felt himself tiring out, growing faint before passing out completely, his chakra reserves completely spent.

* * *

Okay, that capture probably could've gone better O_o

You think Obito's okay or would it end up being serious?

Read and Review


	6. Chapter 6

This random idea was literally from a dream I had after going to bed, having gone through some other works I was tinkering with. Plus watching/reading Naruto as well as thinking about Cardcaptors doesn't help either.

Hope you enjoy ^_^

I don't own Cardcaptors, that belongs to CLAMP

I don't own Naruto, that belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

I only own this random idea I dreamt up, I guess

* * *

Slowly, a pair of onyx eyes opened, blinking tiredly, feeling warm instead of cold, making him grow alarmed, but was too exhausted still to move.

Was it all a dream? Did he dream that fight with the Fly Card? Did he dream Sakura? Tori? Kero? Everything?

"Obito!" a familiar voice cried out followed by a familiar face, eyes brimming with tears.

"So it wasn't a dream?" the boy groaned as he struggled to heave himself upwards, his arms giving out too fast. Just as he was about to hit the mattress, an arm wrapped around him, helping him into a sitting position.

"You collapsed after taking down Fly, we were so scared when you wouldn't wake up right away," the brunette cried as she hugged the boy, face buried into his shoulder.

He was unsure how to react, but hesitantly wrapped a weak arm around her, rubbing her back in soothing circles. Looking around, he realized he was in Sakura's room of all places, but more importantly, he found he was sleeping in the girl's bed.

"Sorry for worrying you," he spoke numbly before noticing the card sitting on the desk. "So you caught the card?"

"Yeah…but there's a problem."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, after I captured the Fly Card, it wouldn't come near me, instead flying into your hand. Kero explained that since you were the one who subdued the card in the end, it'll only obey you now."

"Oh…is there a way to make it so it'll be transferred into your name?"

"Yeah, but you had to be awake for it. But it's okay; I don't mind waiting until you're feeling better. You, everyone really worked so hard…and I hardly did anything."

"Sakura, you saved Itachi's life, you did more than I've seen anyone do, let alone someone who's never had ninja training. Seeing that burst of courage, I bet if you lived in our world, you'd be a great kunoichi."

"Really?"

"Yeah, a true shinobi may be considered, viewed as trash abandoning a mission, but those who abandon their friends, their lower than trash. You proved to me you're not lower than that, you're one of the kindest people I've ever seen, and that's saying a lot as we just met."

"I guess you're right, thank you, Obito."

"No problem…hey Sakura, think you could get one of the guys?"

"How come?"

"I kinda need to use the bathroom, doubt you'd want to drag my sorry butt there," the boy chuckled nervously, with a blush, seeing an equally bright one on her face.

"R-right, I'll see who I can get!" the girl muttered as she darted out of the room quickly, leaving the boy to sit and wait anxiously.

Not long after, he saw her come back, Zetsu in tow, making him happy that his only true friend was going to help him. He was surprised when the girl helped steady him on his feet and walk him at least to the doorway of the bedroom before letting the duel colored boy guide him the rest of the way.

Turning to face her, he took in her features more, seeing she had slight bags under her eyes, realizing she must've had a rough time sleeping, if she got any at all.

Once out of the bathroom and cleaned up some, the boy was led downstairs, helped by both the duel boy and Cardcaptor. Now that he no longer had a full bladder, he could focus on filling his stomach up.

"How long was I out?"

"Well, you were out for a couple days. Konan about the same as you, she woke up an hour ago though. Deidara, Sasori, and Kakuzu weren't too bad off, so they woke up pretty fast after a good night's rest. Nagato's still sleeping though, he looked like he really pushed himself in that fight. I didn't even know he could summon a bird to fight."

"It's because of his eyes that give him that ability; he can use a technique that is known as the Six Paths of Pain, each path having a variant. One of them is known as the Animal Path, which specializes as it's called, summoning unique set of animals like that bird. Then there's the Deva, Asura, Human, Preta and Naraka Paths; each one having their own unique set of skills."

"That's amazing, almost godlike if you think about it."

"Well in our world the very first shinobi was born with the exact same eyes as Nagato, and he had been regarded as a mortal god. They knew he could die, but he was so powerful, the only thing that could kill him would be arrogance or nature itself taking him to the afterlife. He had been known as the Sage of the Six Paths."

"Wow, that's amazing, so Nagato is a descendent then?"

"Sort of, the eyes were actually implanted into him by an ancestor of mine. But I wouldn't be surprised if he had the capability of activating the eyes if given the right push at the time since he was a descendent of the Senju Clan through his own clan, Uzumaki."

The girl was speechless as she listened to Obito tell her a little more about what he learned from Madara, including the Six Paths of Pain, what the others did. While he was still visibly exhausted, talking with her seemed to keep him awake.

Zetsu watched, grateful to see his longtime friend was opening up, remembering how easy and excitable he was as a child, before trying to rescue his friends and finding that horrible sight. When Obito stopped smiling honestly, stopped showing his true nature, it had basically broken his heart.

The artificial being could only be grateful to whatever god was out there that a part of his humanity still remained. He continued treating him as a close friend than a weapon as he did with the rest of the White Zetsu Army. There have even been times when the Uchiha would be comforting him during any distress he would go through, shaping his individuality amongst all the other clones than just the black half that had been long inserted into him.

His thoughts were broken when the three reached the kitchen, helping Obito sit down in a chair, the boy apparently taking notice of his pajamas.

"Umm…I'm guessing these are yours?" he laughed nervously as he looked at the thankfully baby blue colored outfit.

However, decorated across were dozens of pictures of teddy bears, thankfully normal colored than a rainbow mess, but still designed femininely enough. Even the cuffs and collar were frilled, signifying female, making it slightly embarrassing to wear, but he'd suck it up.

"Yeah, it was all I had that looked closest to your size without being to girly," the brunette admitted as she looked away shamefully.

"Thank you, you didn't have too."

"It wouldn't have been right to let you sleep in your clothes after having fought and just cleaned. I'm just glad Zetsu and Tori were nice enough to get you changed."

"Guess that's true, and thanks for helping," the Uchiha laughed as he turned to his old friend with a grin. Before he could react, a loud growl from his stomach echoed, causing the three break out laughing, the owner of the organ blushing while he laughed.

"Morning you three," Tori yawned as he stepped down; the others, save for a couple, following after. "You're making breakfast?"

"Just about to," Sakura chirped happily as she got up from the table to head to the kitchen and start prepping things.

"Good," the brother teased as he helped pull out a few spare chairs to let the other kids seat themselves before seating himself.

"How does pancakes sound?"

"Sounds good, you guys know what those are, right?"

"Of course! We're not that dumb, hmm!" Deidara pouted though failed when he yawned, causing a wave of yawns to break out amongst them.

"Say Tori, where did Dad go?"

"Work, but he almost decided to stay home when seeing how out of it you were fretting over the Sleeping Beauties here and upstairs."

Puffing her face slightly, she ignored his comment as she continued mixing the batter, hoping she'll make enough, including for those still upstairs.

"Yeah, guess I _kinda_ overreacted with Nagato and Obito," the girl chuckled as she began pouring bits of the batter onto the pan, waiting for them to be done.

As they cooked, she got some sausages and eggs, not a whole lot, just enough for everyone, mostly for Zetsu. Sure, he ate some fruit and vegetables; she's seen him with an apple or piece of celery when looking for a quick snack. However, his main preference was meat, so she was working on serving more to him.

It worked for her as she quickly learned everyone's preferences, such as Itachi not being a huge fan of certain meats, namely steak. Instead, he preferred something sweeter if not something healthy, mostly sweet.

She recalled how he tried Tori's pudding yesterday, as he wasn't interested and didn't want it to go to waste, the others not showing interest other than Kero. But he already had pudding, so unless no one else was interested, he wasn't getting it.

The brunette would've taken it, but she had been so preoccupied over her strange friends' condition, she couldn't think about eating sweets.

She never knew a boy could squeal in such a high note before he tried brushing it off and act cool. He was just lucky Hidan was still asleep in bed along with Deidara or he would most likely never get to live it down without threatening their lives, and even then, it was iffy.

After a bit, the girl finished their breakfast, serving it as the rest finally arrived, a very sleepy redhead following. He managed to keep up by holding the bluenette's hand, more likely to keep him from walking into a wall based on how his eyes were still closed.

"Morning, Nagato, feeling better?" the brunette asked as she began serving the freshly made meal.

"I had the weirdest dream," the redhead mumbled, looking as if he was ready to fall right back to sleep before a glass of juice was shoved into his face. "Thanks."

"What kind of dream?" Sakura asked as she finally served herself.

She seated herself next to Obito, watching as Kero sat on the table, namely a small box of candles as a chair with his own plate to dig into.

Everyone else was scattered about the slightly cramped table, some holding their plates if possible to give others or themselves room to eat.

"It's hard to explain, it's mostly a blur, but I know it was weird. I think it had us, the cards…I really don't know, like I said, mostly a blur," the redhead grumbled as he stuffed his mouth full of the food.

"Slow down unless you want to start choking," Tori warned when seeing how fast Hidan was eating.

"What? This is really good! Never had such an amazing meal in years!" the boy spoke between mouthfuls.

"Wow, in all my years, I've never heard you say a full sentence without swearing," Kakuzu teased.

"Screw you! I did promise Sakura I'd try!"

"Might not be a bad idea for you to cut the cursing completely," the teen warned as he gave the boy a glare who returned it tenfold.

"Hell do you mean?"

"Look, we already got you brats covered thanks to Itachi's genjutsu on those guys. But because you're now registered not only being orphans staying here temporarily, but you're all Sakura's age."

"What does he mean?" Obito asked, clearly confused as was Nagato.

"You guys are going to have to go to school with me. We didn't want to start you too soon, not until we can figure out where you can live without being forced into foster care."

"Wait, going to school? Won't that be bad for us?" the Uchiha asked with wide eyes.

"Unless you guys are really stupid and have trouble learning as well as blow your cover, yeah, you're screwed," the teen joked, not realizing his words made them grow nearly terrified.

"I think…" Nagato began with a whimper.

Before the redhead could finish, he was already running from the room, a hand covering his mouth, Konan and Itachi following to make sure he was okay.

"Tori!" Sakura scolded angrily as she took after the three, concern showing for the clearly ill redhead.

"Damn it!" he growled as he smacked himself in the forehead.

He looked at the nearly pale children, realizing just how much danger they were in and how he made it sound like it was all some joke.

"Smooth move," Kero taunted as he stabbed a piece of pancake he cut, shoving it into his tiny mouth.

As the brunette reached the bathroom, she could hear Nagato throwing up his breakfast, feeling her own stomach knot up, cringing at the sound. She noticed that the door had been left open, apparently none of them realizing it or were more focused helping their friend than to close it behind them.

Stepping in, she could see Itachi hold his hair back while Konan was rubbing his back, the boy heaving painfully into the porcelain bowl. The raven haired boy noticed her, nodding to his blue haired friend, having her take full control while he stepped out to talk with their host, shutting the door behind him.

"Your brother's got a pretty twisted sense of humor."

"I don't think he realized how much it'd affect you guys."

"Sakura, please help us learn as much as you can…I think I can say it for us, even if not everyone admits it. We're really scared, more than we would ever have liked. Dealing with that card, realizing just how weak we are, catching the rest won't be easy, taking longer that we had originally anticipated. Now having to go to school, realizing just how pathetic we are knowledge wise, I don't know how we can pull it off without drawing attention to ourselves." As the boy talked, he felt bitter tears forming in his eyes, trying so hard to blink them away. "Damn it, a shinobi is never to cry!" he cursed before feeling arms wrap around his figure, pulling him against the girl's body, feeling a gentle hand rub circles against him.

"I'm going to help you, help everyone here, but promise me that you won't say something like that again! Not allowed to cry? It has to be horrible trying to hide your emotions like that. I don't think I could ever imagine not allowing myself to cry, it'd drive me crazy, holding all the tears inside."

"Sakura…" Itachi whispered softly.

He turned his head slightly, seeing her face covered in tears, his nose buried in her hair as he returned the hug, feeling a cascade of tears of his own finally fall. It had been so long since he allowed himself to cry so willingly, not since he slaughtered his clan he cried openly.

The two stayed like this, hugging and crying silently, though the girl was slightly louder with her hiccups and sniffles. The Uchiha made a silent vow to himself; he would protect this young girl with his very life, more so as he thought that while she showed a skittish side, she also showed true bravery. She risked injury to herself when she dove in and grabbed him because he froze up, something he never had done before. Then again, having his own attack sent right back at him like that doesn't happen often, so left him speechless and numb.

He's had such difficulty sleeping, how the girl could sleep was beyond him, including her family, even that weird guardian, Kero. He's heard so many weird noises from blaring horns and echoes rumbling the sky, sometimes even feeling it if low enough. And lights flashing from outside due to neighbors staying up or the bustling going on deeper in town. It was going to take time getting used to, but he had no choice, none of them had.

Both eventually pulled away after hearing the final flush form the toilet, the door opening, seeing a pale looking redhead with a saddened bluenette.

"Come on, you can sleep in my bed, you can try eating later when you're feeling better," the girl offered as she placed a hand on the boy's shoulder, seeing him nod slightly.

"Sorry I got sick…"

"It's fine, it happens to the best of us," the brunette reassured as she gently guided him to her room, helping him get settled in the bed. She heard Konan bring a trashcan over, grateful on the idea, knowing if he got sick again, he might not make it. "Just try and get some rest, if need be, if you're hungry, I'll bring a tray up than making you walk all the way back down again."

"Thank you," the redhead whispered as he drifted off into sleep, grateful for the kindness given to him, something he hadn't felt in years, save for Konan's. Having another person care for him like this was nice, comforting even.

The last thing the redhead saw was three faces he could knew he could trust his life with, knew they would never abandon him, even if he told them to do so. He could see it in their eyes, the determination and warmth, not wanting to shut his eyes to lose those eyes.

But exhaustion claimed him, allowing him to fall into a peaceful slumber, not knowing if a blanket had been pulled up to his chin or any hair that fell in his face was brushed out to avoid tickling his nose.

* * *

Poor Nagato, figures his old nervous nature would kick back up. But without good reason, this isn't a mission, nor something they even know they may ever escape from. One false move and their lives are royally screwed.

Read and Review


	7. Chapter 7

This random idea was literally from a dream I had after going to bed, having gone through some other works I was tinkering with. Plus watching/reading Naruto as well as thinking about Cardcaptors doesn't help either.

Hope you enjoy ^_^

I don't own Cardcaptors, that belongs to CLAMP

I don't own Naruto, that belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

I only own this random idea I dreamt up, I guess

* * *

Hours later, Nagato did eventually wake up, his mind and stomach no longer bothering him, feeling as if a weight had been lifted off his weary shoulders. Part of him still felt a little tired, but it was nowhere nearly as badly as before. He actually felt like he could walk down the stairs without worry of fainting.

Climbing out, he quickly swung by the bathroom, using it before making his way downstairs, hoping to find something edible, even if it was a simple apple, even a scrap of bacon leftover from earlier. Anything would suffice if it meant filling his empty stomach, knowing it was kicking him internally for eating when he was ill to have it come back up on him.

Reaching downstairs, he found the rest of his team, save for a few obvious faces, causing him to raise a brow.

"Feeling better?" Itachi asked, already rising to his feet, making the redhead blush lightly at the immediate attention he was getting.

"Y-yeah…well I'm hungry, but that's not surprising."

"Sakura wasn't sure how long you'd be out, so she and Tori made some meals for all of us, extra for you before they had to leave," the Uchiha explained as he showed him to the kitchen, revealing the packed lunch stored neatly in the fridge among a few others.

"At this rate, we're going to eat her family out of the house," the redhead sighed as he grabbed the bento box, watching as Itachi grabbed one himself. "You haven't eaten?"

"After you got sick, I was pretty worried about you and couldn't think, not even focus enough to think about eating. It was the same for Konan and a few others."

As he explained it all, he held a small blush, making the other shy away immediately, feeling his own face heat up by the action. He didn't have a crush on Itachi and knew the boy didn't have one on him either, but both could agree their interactions could be suggested as so, making it embarrassing to some degree.

"When will Sakura be home?"

"She said something about practice and to expect her to be home around four or five. She told us she would call if a Clow Card appeared or if Kero's fast enough, fly back here to get us if it's serious."

"I wonder what her school is like…I mean we're going to have to attend it, right?" the redhead spoke as he ate slowly. They sat at the table; the violet eyed boy watching as the Uchiha ate as well. Soon they could hear the others coming in, those who hadn't eaten, grabbing their food, joining them.

"Zetsu and I will have to work out an easy enough Henge no Jutsu to avoid wasting to much chakra and blowing our cover," Kisame stated as he ate.

"What about Deidara's hands?"

"I can wear gloves to hide the mouths, and if they give me problem, I'll just claim I have a medical condition so I can't take them off, hmm. Remember, Tori helped us fix ourselves up so we're known as orphans, all our documents having been washed away in that tsunami. Not like they can assume we're lying, they'd be idiots doing so, hmm."

"He's right, and I've already made a cover story for myself regarding the stitches and masks. I plan on telling anyone who gets to nosey that it was a family tradition to have it done, like a rite of passage," Kakuzu explained, the others looking at him questionably. "While we have no proof to show what we say is true, they don't either to know if any of us are lying to them. They have no real choice but to buy it or risk getting themselves in trouble."

"Guess you guys have been thinking it through? What about some of our eyes? Mostly the Uchiha and my own?"

"We haven't figured out to explain it regarding their eyes if they change it, but if they can control themselves from activating the Sharingan, they could squeak by. With you, you could just claim it was just an odd birth defect or something, it can happen."

"How do you know that?"

"While you and Obito were still asleep, since Sakura skipped going to school with the claim of being sick…which I guess wasn't too far off with how worried she had been. Well, she showed us a library with some computers, convincing her that leaving you two won't be the end of the world," Kisame explained, scratching the back of his head as he thought about it.

"They have computers?"

"Yeah, but far more advanced than the ones we've seen where they're used more as backups on files and medicine. They have a thing called the Internet which connects to other data storages to other countries."

"So we can see information from other countries? But how does that explain for my eyes though? It still doesn't make sense."

"We did some research to help us understand this world better…while this one doesn't have ninjutsu like in ours…it's just as fucked up as ours," Hidan added, his voice faltering slightly, grabbing his pendant, making silent prayers to his god.

"What do you mean?"

From there, the others took turns, explaining what they had read, leaving the redhead and older raven stare in near horror when listening, hearing of the wars, genocide, all of it. It was an absolute nightmare, wondering how such a peaceful little town such as Readington could exist with all that's happened.

"Not only is this world more dangerous than we thought…but there's more sexism and racism than we would ever have imagined. How can such a world exist?" Obito muttered softly, feeling his hands tremble as he thought about it.

"I don't know. That's why we have to be careful, absolutely careful in what we do from now on. Same with what we say to others. We can't risk saying something stupid to cause problems that could get us in trouble, Sakura's family in trouble especially. But…it also means we may not be able to stay long, we have to find a way to get back home," Kakuzu spoke softly as he looked at his stitched up arm.

He silently wondered how things could've been if he had been born here instead. Even before he turned to looking like this, he was already different looking enough due to his eyes and having a much darker skin tone compared to most in his village.

Would he have been treated differently if born here, looking more like a normal boy than a ragdoll? More likely depending on what country he was born in and what year as well.

Shaking his head, he turned to look at the others, seeing they were probably thinking the same thing, either for themselves or each other.

"We should just be lucky we're not only in a country that we can understand and have them understand us, but in a time where a lot of these things aren't happening anymore. Like I said, we just have to be extra careful and use our jutsu wisely. As for Kisame and Zetsu, so long as they don't overexert themselves, they should be fine," the tanned boy stated, trying to cheer them up, seeing a couple of them smirking, understanding his reason. "Plus there are a few holidays and certain events where they won't even have to disguise themselves through Henge no Jutsu at all."

"Really? There are days where they could go as themselves?"

"Yeah, like Halloween, it's an interesting holiday where people can dress up any way they want from looking like actual monsters to characters from their favorite TV show or movie, even from a book they've read. Kids go out at night, usually with a group or their parents, going door to door of other houses to get free candy. And if not that, there are parties held sometimes too, most of them having people, kids, teens, adults, whatever, dressing up, enjoying themselves and having a ton of fun."

"It sounds interesting."

"Yeah."

"So what should we do now?"

"I skimmed through the TV channels and found a few history channels," Zetsu spoke up before his other personality chimed in. "We could take advantage of learning a few things watching until we have a chance to explore."

"Right, bunch of kids walking around at this time isn't wise, not if we're meant to be in school, would raise suspicion," Itachi sighed as they finished their food. "Let's do that, we can't train right now, so we can at least attempt to train our minds at least."

"That sounds _so_ lazy!" Hidan complained, but followed the others, knowing they were right as much as he hated agreeing with them.

"Lazy or not, we have to make it as easy on ourselves as we can by taking in what information we can get. But it wouldn't hurt to make sure what we learn is correct, there are a lot of questionable shows, most I think are for entertainment. Why people would waste their time sitting around than going outside is beyond me, but we have to deal with it," Konan sighed as they went to the living room.

Once they were settled comfortably on the couch, Zetsu, who seemed to have the most experience playing with the remote, ended up being the one to work the TV. Thankfully, when he turned it off earlier, it was on one of the history channels he mentioned earlier. Although, even while watching the TV, they paid little attention, focusing between it and helping Kisame and the plant like boy work on their jutsu.

It wasn't until evening started rolling in did the two perfect the forms they wanted, pleasing themselves and the others. Both looked the same as is, only instead of obvious features showing, were replaced. But it wasn't just making themselves look more normal that helped them, it was due to the amount of chakra having to be spent to keep the illusion up, including if either ever did get into a fight, though hoped they could avoid it.

Kisame now no longer had blue skin; instead, it was a light tan, a similar shade between Sakura and Deidara's in comparison. He would've done more work on it; however, when the siblings' father came home, he and Zetsu had to scramble for a jutsu to save their hides.

Therefore, the formerly blue skinned male still bore the same hair color and style, as well as the gill like markings and eye shapes, teeth even. It was just luck on his side that because he managed to change his skin color, his other features weren't as noticeable, instead treated as if he had a natural birth mark or something, nothing to be alarmed by.

It was the same for Zetsu, instead of shades; he was a single pale complexion with the same mop of green hair and gold eyes. He even had to work extra hard to keep his duel personalities in check, though when the girl's father asked about him being bi-polar, he went with it, knowing what it was. It fit his new look in case he did let it slip of his personalities, and for the most part, most would never have to worry, he was not a maniac due to the other personality chiming in. All it did was talk, just as he does, and if action is made, both sides agree on it, such as fighting or fetching things for himself or for others.

He even rarely argues with his actions, apologize in case his more serious side acts rude, but for the most part, he doesn't end up talking to himself in a manner that would make him appear insane. Sure, he does at times talk to himself, but more in mumbles as if clearing his thoughts, something most people do anyway.

"Hey guys, I'm home," Sakura called as she walked in, Kero flying ahead of her with a proud face.

"Hey Sakura," Zetsu greeted as he was the first to greet her, releasing the jutsu, only to freeze when seeing a girl standing with the brunette.

"Oh wow, he looks so cool," the smoky haired girl laughed as she made herself visible, the others paling, wondering how to explain it.

"Relax guys, she's gonna help us out with the cards, so no need to be uptight," the guardian beast stated, waving his paw around.

"Probably you're fault," Sasori grumbled as Kisame reluctantly released the jutsu on himself, leaving the girl to awe at his appearance.

"So amazing!" the girl cried out happily, practically running up to the blue skinned boy's face, examining him closely.

"Uhh…little personal space?" he sputtered as he tried stepping back, only to almost fall if Kakuzu and Hidan weren't there to catch him.

"Are you okay? I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable," the girl sputtered, realizing just how nervous the bluenette was, as were the others.

"Guys, this is my best friend, Madison. You can trust her, she won't tell anyone about you or the cards."

"Yeah, I wanna help Sakura out best I can as well as film it! I'm sure it'll help make it a lot more fun. We can also use the footage to study any mistakes made trying to capture any of these cards too."

"Sakura, are you sure we can trust her? How do we know she won't film us, then later release it to the public in some manner?" Obito asked, his eyes starting to bleed red, activating his bloodline's ability.

"I wouldn't dream of putting her or any of you in harm's way!" the girl, Madison, cried out, a desperate look on her face. "I saw your fight or as much of it when fighting that giant bird, it was absolutely amazing. I never thought something like it could exist, then having Sakura fill me in on the rest when I showed her what I taped, I knew I had to help you out. So if you can, please, _pleeease_ trust me."

At this point, she had pressed her hands together, a teary look in her eyes as she bowed, truly showing how much she wanted in on the action.

"I guess it couldn't hurt, like you said, we could use the footage to help us figure out any flaws when capture future cards. If we failed to catch one, we can use the information from both Kero's knowledge of said card as well as the tape to adjust any plans needed," Nagato spoke softly as he walked up.

Just as the words left his mouth, it was enough to cause the girl to squeal in joy, hugging him, causing his face to turn as red as his hair if not more so.

"Thank you so much!" she exclaimed, releasing her hold on the blushing boy, her eyes sparkling brightly.

"It's nice to meet you, I hope we'll get along," Konan greeted as she walked up, gently pushing past her still blushing friend, giggling slightly. "Sorry about Nagato's actions. He's pretty shy around most people, not just girls. I'm Konan by the way."

"Madison Taylor," the girl greeted as the others slowly introduced themselves.

"Feeling any better, Nagato?" Sakura asked as she sat next to the boy, her best friend chatting happily with Sasori.

The two instantly got along due to her liking for art, even showing him her sketch book, sharing advice and such. She got along with Deidara too, or at least it looked to be, but due to her preference for long-term art compared to the blonde's tastes, it was kept short and sweet.

"Yeah, thanks for making that lunch, worked perfectly when I finally woke up," the redhead replied with a shy smile.

"That's good to know, I hate seeing friends getting sick like that," the brunette spoke softly, catching the boy off guard.

"F-friend? Why? We've only known one another for less than a day. Why are you willing to view us as friends just like that?"

"You guys told Kero so much…I heard it all when you thought I was still passed out."

"Oh…"

"I know you guys made a lot of mistakes in your world, but I'm willing to give you the benefit of the doubt. None of you seem really evil, more misguided in what your goals were and what should've influenced you instead."

"Thank you, you remind me of a boy back in my world. He had a similar mindset, I could see it in his eyes, but because of the situation, instead of trying to discuss it, we fought. I almost killed him before he got the strength he needed because a girl protected him, nearly surrendering her life to save his."

"Sounds like she must've really cared about him."

"I'm sure she did, I don't remember everything that was said during the fight, but her determination gave Naruto the strength to not only beat me, but change my heart, to realize how wrong I was. It was enough that I gave my life up to bring the souls back, all the lives I killed through a jutsu. I gave my life up to bring back dozens of others; it even turned my hair white because of it."

"Really? Then there's no way you could've been evil. Like I said, you were misguided."

"I was, I really was. I wanted to control the world so I could bring peace. And I wasn't the only one. Konan wanted the same thing too, hence why we continued Akatsuki."

"You didn't found it?"

"I sort of did, but I was more a second in command along with Konan. Our real leader was a very brave young man named Yahiko. You would've liked him if he were here with us right now. He's really funny and very protective over his friends. He would've tried to follow you to school just to make sure you were safe from anything harmful."

"What…what happened to him?"

"He died protecting Konan and I…protecting the other members of our organization when it was still in its infancy. That was also the same time I basically let my mind snap and left it vulnerable enough for Obito to make me believe his plans would work."

"Obito manipulated you?"

"Not really, we had the same goal in mind. But his…it would've been more effective, but I think even he knows it's foolish and selfish. Trying to control everyone's thoughts to erase war and prejudice, create mystical dreams where those who died are back, where death doesn't even exist to bring sorrow. Even if he had the power to do it, it wouldn't be right. It wouldn't make people truly happy. In the end, it's just an illusion, nothing can change that and once someone, just one person realizes it, that happiness would end immediately."

"Don't take it the wrong way, but I'm glad you guys were stopped. Not because you were bad, but you're right, it wouldn't have made people happy. Happiness can only be achieved by dealing with hardships, helping us grow into who we should be, not what one person wants us to be just to avoid a difficult life."

"Is this referencing your mother?"

"I guess so…I mean, I really do miss her and would love to have her back. But I don't think she would want it where it's constantly some illusion. It wouldn't be fair to me, to her, Tori, my dad, anyone. I'm just happy knowing she loved us, that even if I can't remember her, I have photos to remember her by. Sometimes, I think I can hear her voice, singing an old lullaby when I was a baby or saying something whenever I sleep. Wherever she is, I'm sure she must be happy, watching over us."

"That…that has to be the bravest thing I've ever heard. You accepted such a thing so much faster than any of us could ever have. Then again, you probably didn't lose her due to war or famine, but a loss is still a loss, and will forever be painful."

"Nagato, I'm sure your parents are still proud of you in the end. A parent can only love their child; it takes a heartless monster to hate them. And I can see it in your eyes; your parents must've loved you so much."

Feeling bitter tears forming, the redhead wiped them away, giving the girl a small smile, silently thanking her, the other sensing it based on his wordless actions.

* * *

Leave it to Sakura to make people feel better ^_^

Read and Review


	8. Chapter 8

This random idea was literally from a dream I had after going to bed, having gone through some other works I was tinkering with. Plus watching/reading Naruto as well as thinking about Cardcaptors doesn't help either.

Hope you enjoy ^_^

I don't own Cardcaptors, that belongs to CLAMP

I don't own Naruto, that belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

I only own this random idea I dreamt up, I guess

* * *

"Sakura! Konan! Boys! Hurry up or you'll be late for school!" Aiden called from downstairs, the group of children groaning slightly.

"Well, you guys ready for your first day of school?" the brunette asked to some of her still sleepy looking friends.

"Yeah, I just regret we didn't go to bed just a tad earlier," Konan yawned, stretching herself as she got up.

"You and Konan can change in here, we'll wait outside or see if Tori will let us change in his room," Nagato spoke up as he gathered the still sealed bag of clothes, stepping out along with Kero, Itachi, and Deidara.

It had taken a couple days, but the papers were finally filed in through a temporarily controlled social worker, courtesy of Itachi. Living arrangements were still being tinkered with in regards of the files, but worked out enough thanks to Tori and Madison's surprising knowledge, making it easier for them to squirm through the cracks.

So now, the mysterious group of orphans were going to the same school as Sakura and Madison, and by a stroke of luck, they all ended up in the same class together. While it was claimed that it'd be a tight squeeze, it worked out for them no less.

Either way, it meant they finally had to put all their years of training to work as shinobi, trying to fit in without bringing to much attention to themselves.

The only downside to all of this was the lack of Clow Cards showing up and Madison's obsession in trying to make them weird costumes for future battles. Sakura had difficulty refusing the girl's helpfulness, meaning she was stuck having to wear any possible outfits the other might come up with.

However, the Akatsuki strictly told her that because of their training, if they wore anything flashy or proves to be a tripping hazard, they refused to wear. But to keep the girl in some good spirits, they did tell her of possible outfits she could make for them that could prove beneficial. Namely, their old outfits they wore as adults, Konan and the artistic boys sketching out what each of them wore that had been comfortable, including materials when asked.

With this knowledge, the smoky haired girl was clearly excited of such an interesting challenge, so got to work immediately. She even offered to take their rings temporarily to have fitted onto proper chains to wear as necklaces to avoid losing them. They agreed, having learned to trust her pretty fast thanks to Sakura's own trust to the girl.

"Excited about your first day?" Aiden asked as he helped serve up a decent amount for breakfast, boxes made for their lunches later.

"Yes, we really appreciate you putting up with us like this," Itachi spoke calmly as he and the others came down, dressed in the uniforms the school is having them wear.

"It's no trouble at all, when finding out you were part of that awful tsunami as well as being Sakura's friends, I couldn't accept the risk of her losing such good friends."

"You're really a kind man," the raven spoke softly, feeling his chest tighten a little, knowing that it was guilt from having to lie to the girl's father. But it had to be done; it was more for his protection as much as their own.

"Thank you, now are you going to be okay getting to school? I can call up a taxi to help you get there. Sakura and Tori have ways to getting to their schools easily, but it might be a bit much for the ten of you."

"We're used to walking quite a ways to get to places on the island," Sasori spoke up, walking into the kitchen, putting his new book filled pack on the floor for the time being.

"Alright, but if you find yourselves unable to handle it for some reason, let me know and I'm sure we can work something out to make sure you get there safely and on time."

"Thank you."

Once breakfast was served and eaten, the ten helping with the dishes, including Hidan much too a few members' surprise, they got ready to leave.

"Sure you have everything, half pint?" Tori teased, walking past the smaller redhead.

"Just don't walk into any tree branches," the puppeteer scoffed as he stuffed last minute gear, one of which being his favorite summoning scroll. He'd rather play it safe and at least have one of the scrolls with him than none at all and they get attacked by a powerful card.

"Just make sure no one mistakes you as some doll."

"Will you two quit it?" Sakura groaned when seeing the two bickering.

"What, I was just asking if he had everything and starts trouble," the teen chuckled as he slipped his shoes before he got ready to head out the door, his bag leaning against the wall.

"Knowing you, you started it," the brunette sighed as she got her roller skates on. She briefly paused before silently speaking, almost an audible whisper, "Hey Tori, you're not going to tell Julian about Sasori and the others, including the cards, are you?"

"No way, I don't want him to get involved. Bad enough that you're having to deal with this crap," the dark haired teen stated as he checked to make sure his sister was fully set. "Is that puff ball coming with you?"

"I really don't have much of a choice; Kero's the only one who can sense the Clow Cards. If one shows up at school, we'll need his expertise if he can recognize it fast enough."

Just as she mentioned the guardian, he popped his head out of her bag, gasping for air, forcing her to shove him back in, apologizing about it being uncomfortable in there.

"We should get going," the raven sighed as they headed out, his sister fully equipped with her skates. "Just don't fall to behind, squirt."

"Tori!" the girl cried out angrily, seeing as he shot off on his bike, leaving her to catch up, the others chasing after.

"Sakura! Tori!" a voice called out happily, a silver haired teen waving to them before noticing the group of children running after, keeping up easily.

"Hey Julian!" the brunette greeted happily, her face lighting up.

"Friends of yours?" the teen asked with a friendly smile.

"They're friends of the twerp. To me, they're just brats," the elder brother shrugged while smirking at his friend.

"You're an asshole," Hidan growled as he glared at the taller teen.

"Quite a mouth on you," the silver haired teen chuckled, a joyful smile on his face as he biked in a relatively slow pace as to make sure those walking and running kept up.

"Hidan's always been like that. I apologize if it makes you uncomfortable," Obito spoke as he looked up at the taller male, surprised that someone could keep smiling like that after hearing the Jashinist swear like that.

"No problem, a lot of people in high school are pretty much swearing almost nonstop, including a couple of teachers. Just make sure he doesn't go overboard, a kid really shouldn't mouth off like that. It doesn't make him appear very much like a gentleman, especially if he plans on trying to get a girlfriend later."

"I don't need a woman tying me down. Maybe as a friend, but nothing relationship wise, too much hassle and emotions," the silver haired boy grumbled.

"If you're _even_ into girls," Kakuzu snickered, barely dodging the other's book bag swinging for his head.

"Fuck you!"

"Hidan!"

"Sakura, where did you find these guys?" Julian asked, chuckling at how animated these strange kids were with each other.

"Oh…um…you know the mall downtown, the one near the docks? I met a couple of them there, namely Deidara and Sasori by the arts and crafts shops. I was buying some art supplies for school and we just started talking about different things and we just ended up as friends. Later they introduced me to the others. They're really great once you get to know them, despite how some of them may act. Right, Itachi?"

"Hn," the raven grunted softly, walking with hands in his pockets, head aimed towards the sky, looking distant.

"Itachi is it? You okay?" the silver haired teen asked, his smile falling for once, concern washing over.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, I'm good. I was just…thinking," the boy sighed, glancing at the girl, seeing her worry before looking at the sky once more.

"Is he okay?"

"He's just a bit preoccupied…we kinda were among those survivors from the tsunami, hmm," Deidara explained, feeling his hands tense slightly.

Then again, having the gloves Madison got for him still felt strange than having his hands bare. While they helped make it easier for him to pull on and off, mostly off, it was still strange having them covered, keeping the mouths closed and from being visible.

"Oh, it must be tough, I'm really sorry to hear that."

"It's fine, the fact we survived, we can at least support one another, hmm."

"That's a good way to think about it. And who knows, you might have other family who survived as well show up."

"Doubt it," Zetsu's serious side muttered softly, several of the others glaring lightly at him. "Sorry."

"Oh…hey sorry we can't talk more, Tori and are at our stop," Julian spoke, looking a bit upset, but gave a forced smile when seeing their school. "I'd like to get to know you guys some more after school, take care everyone."

"Right, good bye, Julian," Konan spoke up when seeing the other guys looking a bit hesitant about talking after seeing how upset they seemed to have made the other.

"Bye Tori, bye Julian, hope we can hang after school," Sakura called as the two biked into their school before heaving a heavy sigh. "That could've gone better."

"Man 'tachi, what's wrong with you?" Kisame asked, grabbing the other by the shoulder.

"I just had a lot on my mind…I don't know why I spaced out like that," the boy spoke, unsure why he acted the way he did.

Before he could do or say anything else, he felt a gentle hand against his forehead, surprising him into actually jumping, bumping into the slightly bigger boy. Looking to the limb, he found it was Sakura feeling his forehead.

"You don't have a fever, so you didn't get whatever Nagato got. Just try not to push yourself, okay? It _is_ your first day in school, a lot of the teachers here are nice, especially Terada-sensei, he's one of the nicest."

"Alright," he spoke as they finally caught up to their school. "Wow, this place is amazing, it's almost like a more advanced version of the academy I went to as a kid."

"When did you graduate?"

"When I was seven and became a genin, when I turned ten, I was a chūnin."

"Really? That's amazing, you had to be really smart to graduate so young."

"Well, a lot of people said I was a prodigy, so I had a lot of pressure to keep up to the point when I became a chūnin, I was immediately signed up for ANBU. By the time I turned thirteen, I was captain of my own ANBU team."

"ANBU?" a voice spoke up, startling the others as they spun; heaving a sigh when seeing it was only Madison.

"Thank Kami it's only you," Kakuzu sighed, a hand over his chest, showing he was pretty startled as the rest of them.

"Sorry for scaring you guys, didn't mean too," the girl apologized as they shuffled together slower than the other racing kids, their voices a little more hushed. "So what are ANBU though, it sounds pretty cool."

"It's a term from our world used. You see, those who are part of ANBU only get to such a rank by being handpicked by the leader of our village, in which case for myself, it'd be the Hokage. However, while some in the village would know who became part of the ANBU, many would conceal and hide their identities, more out of protection for their family during missions. We would sometimes be given codenames as a precaution in case a mission, successful or not, ends up where someone from it has a grudge and wants to take it out on us."

"Sounds dangerous."

"It is," Sasori stated. "Every village in our world would have their own set of ANBU, while some look different based on uniform, the mission types they are given are pretty much the same. Those of us who were ANBU or were given similar roles based on skills, we're given very high ranking missions, sometimes in teams of three, rarely four. But other times, we're made to go on solo missions, again based on what we're given. We could be given the task to assassinate a village lord or a terrorist for any number of reasons, some justified, others out of greed."

"Must've been tough on you."

"Depends on where you grew up. My village had it where I was forced to fight my classmates to the death in order to graduate. Because I was exceptional, not willing to hesitate, I actually became part of a group known as the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist," Kisame explained, seeing the girl shudder at the thought. "Don't worry though, it had been discontinued and since then, when the Yondaime Mizukage died, a new one had been selected. She's not only beautiful, but from what I've heard, she's a very kind woman as well. If I recall, she was aiming to make things better and fix the village's image."

"That's good to hear, but still awful so many suffered."

"I guess it is when you think about it hard enough…but at the time, it was normal for us, it's hard to really think of it as anything else."

"Hey, why don't we think about something happier than some old memories, hmm?" Deidara spoke up, trying to cheer the two up.

Although, he was surprised to see Kisame looking upset over something like that in his past, he didn't think he would show such signs of remorse over past actions. Guess that despite his appearance, he really is as human as the rest of them.

"Deidara's right, we need to act like we're tsunami victims, not highly trained killers," Sasori stated with the others nodding. "Madison, Sakura, how long will it be, before our class should start?"

"Not for another ten or so minutes, why?" the smoky haired girl asked.

"Mind if you show us around? It'll help us navigate better in case we ever head off on our own at any point."

"Makes sense," Hidan yawned slightly, stretching his arms behind his head.

That in mind, the duo agreed, showing the ten shinobi around, occasionally greeting fellow class and schoolmates. However, just as they began to head to the track field, a crowd of children were gathered, murmuring worriedly.

"What's going on?" Nagato wondered as they gently pushed past.

"I don't know, Chelsea, what's happening?" Sakura spoke softly, grabbing her friend's shoulder, having another girl turn to face her as well.

"Oh, hi there Sakura," the girl, Chelsea, as she was called greeted, concern showing.

"Take a look," the darker brunette spoke as she pointed into the field.

Managing to peek through the crowd, the brunette and the others stared in a mix of awe and horror of desks, mats, and other stuff piled onto one another in the middle of the field.

"Is that normal?" Hidan asked as he turned to the girls.

"No way, what happened?" Sakura sputtered as she looked at her friends.

"We don't know, it was like this when we got here," the darker brunette answered.

"The classroom!" the magic user gasped, causing the others to jump as she took off, the others taking chase.

"Sakura!" Zetsu called out, nearly tripping as they climbed the stairs, leading them to a room, seeing the girl standing inside, horror written in her features. "Whoa, even here?"

"Oh man, whoever did this, I know we're going to have to clean it up," another girl whimpered, glasses shining slightly while looking at the pile of desks.

"We better get to work," one of the male students sighed as he and the others started to climb up, trying to pry the desks apart.

"This sucks, whoever did this, I'm kicking their ass!" Hidan growled as he pulled with all his might on a particularly stubborn desk. "Damn it!"

"Calm down, Hidan, getting angry isn't going to help anyone," Madison tried to reason when hearing him grumbling different curses.

"So you guys are new here?" one of the girls asked, looking to Kakuzu.

"Yeah, we were transferred here since our island got wiped out in the tsunami," the tanned boy replied as he managed to help another boy wrestle a chair free. "Gah!" he yelped when slipping after grabbing a desk, falling hard on his rear. "Ow!"

"Kakuzu! Are you okay?" Sakura gasped as she and a few others rushed to his side.

"Yeah, I'm okay, I just fell on my ass is all," he groaned, trying to give a forced smile.

"Even here too?" an older man sighed as he walked into the room, causing all the others to stop what they were doing. He was dressed in a blue suit, short brown hair and matching brown eyes, a suitcase tucked under his arm.

"Every classroom is like this?" Chelsea asked worriedly.

"Yeah, kids, why don't you stop for now? We'll have someone come clean this mess up; I don't want any of you to get hurt."

"Are you sure, Terada-sensei?" the darker brunette asked, her voice almost squeaking when talking to him.

"Yeah, I'm sure, just go home everyone," the man spoke as he noticed the unfamiliar faces. "Some first day for you?" he chuckled before seeing Kakuzu rubbing his backside. "Did you get hurt?"

"Nothing serious, I've had worse," the tanned boy answered with a nervous laugh, not used to being fussed over like this.

"Okay, if you're sure you're okay then. But before you kids head off, let me give you a copy of some of the notes I've been teaching, hopefully it'll help you out."

As he talked, he fished through his bag, pulling out a manila envelope, handing it to Kisame when he walked up.

"Thank you, Sensei, you didn't have too" the disguised boy spoke as he pulled his bag off, carefully stuffing it inside.

"I try to help all my students excel, so it's no trouble at all. Just be sure to work as hard as you can in class."

Nodding, he and soon the others left the room, heading outside, seeing other kids beginning to leave.

"So what should we do?" Itachi asked, placing a hand on Sakura's shoulder.

"Not sure, something like this is pretty rare, I mean having a shortened day, not the whole desks being piled up."

"Hn," the boy sighed as he stuffed his hands in the pockets.

"We could explore a bit more, you know, get to know the layout of the school grounds some more?" Deidara suggested.

"Not a bad idea," Madison laughed as she grabbed his arm, gently tugging him along with the others following.

"Hey Sakura, where did you meet them?" the glasses wearing brunette asked.

"The mall by the docks when I was looking for some art supplies for class," the girl chuckled nervously, trying to make sure she doesn't slip up on the lies she has to make.

She felt bad doing so, especially with those she considered friends, but she didn't need to be made fun of, or worse, taken seriously. She didn't want to cause harm to the strange group of kids who are living in her home, especially as she was slowly finding them as friends.

"They seem pretty cool; I wanted to ask that tanned boy about those marks on his body though…do you know?"

"Oh…um…I don't know…I never asked him either," she lied nervously. She could've come up with something, but wasn't sure what he could've come up with, therefore, didn't want to mess him up as well as herself. "You'll have to ask Kakuzu I guess."

"I'm a bit nervous about doing so; I don't want to upset him."

"I don't blame you, I'm sure he'll tell us sooner or later. Someone will eventually ask him about them."

"So anything you have planned?"

"Not really, I was just going to show these guys around here. Afterwards we're probably going to head back to my place, maybe help them understand what, Terada-sensei gave them. Just in case it's something they didn't learn at their other school."

"So what are their names?"

"Well that's Kakuzu there, the one you asked me about. That's Deidara being dragged off by Madison, and that's Sasori right behind them. The girl over there is Konan, and the other redhead is Nagato. That's Kisame, the boy who took the envelope, and that's Itachi next to him. Over there is Zetsu and Obito, the one with green hair is Zetsu. And the boy who was swearing a lot is Hidan."

"Ten new transfer students, how often does that happen?"

"I guess we got lucky, they are really great once you get to know them."

"Do they always travel together like this?"

"I think because of the tsunami, they're still shaken up and rather play it safe sticking together to make sure they don't lose one another."

"That makes sense; I don't know what would happen if we got hit with a tsunami and I only had you guys left. It must've been really scary for them."

"Don't worry, Nikki, they have each other and my dad's letting them stay at my place for a while until we can find someone to help them without separating them."

"That's so nice of your dad."

"Yeah."

"Sakura, come on!" Konan called, the others having paused when seeing the two girls had slowed down, falling behind.

"Sorry!" both girls cried out as they caught up.

* * *

Could this be the act of another Clow Card? ,

Read and Review


	9. Chapter 9

This random idea was literally from a dream I had after going to bed, having gone through some other works I was tinkering with. Plus watching/reading Naruto as well as thinking about Cardcaptors doesn't help either.

Hope you enjoy ^_^

I don't own Cardcaptors, that belongs to CLAMP

I don't own Naruto, that belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

I only own this random idea I dreamt up, I guess

* * *

"Well that was pretty uneventful," Sakura groaned as she sat on the floor in her bedroom, the others scattered about minus the extra girls who go to their school. "What do you think happened there?"

"Not sure, we never had vandals at the school before. I mean, at least not like this far as I know," Madison spoke as sipped out of her glass.

"You said it wasn't something that normally happens. You think it could've been another of those Clow Cards? It would explain how fast it happened, unless there are more shinobi hiding here who are pranksters," Obito asked his gaze serious.

"Sounds like it, a Clow Card is more likely to cause a mess like that," Kero stated, his tiny arms crossed while thinking hard, eyes screwed shut.

He was relieved to finally be out of the bag, watching as some of the others were gazing at the notes and such having been handed to them by their teacher.

"What card would do that though?" Zetsu asked. "It looks more like a prank; will it make it tougher for us? Or would it be easier if it is a prankster?"

"I don't remember which one; there's a handful that could have the possibility of pulling such a clever trick. But I can't be certain, not until we actually see it in action."

"Can you name some off the top of your head? We need more information to aid us. We don't need to risk injuring ourselves because of faulty information," Itachi explained, the others agreeing with him.

"Well there's the Windy Card, she has enough strength to do something like this. But she's somewhat peaceful, so pranking isn't likely to be the case for her; she would have to have been agitated beforehand to start any form of trouble. Then there's the Shadow, but he's pretty enigmatic, so I can't be entirely certain what goes on through his head. There's also the Move and Float Cards, those two are likely to pull something like this too, Move especially. Then again, it's not very powerful, so Float is more likely now that I think about it. And that's only if they aren't working together which could make things even tougher for us if that's the case."

"Any other cards?"

"There's also the Power Card, but she's more of a show off and prefers destroying things than doing something like this. So I doubt this is her doing. If the desks were broken or there were craters from where she moved, then we have our prankster."

"So that's five possible cards, any we should be wary of if it's one of them?" Madison stated as she pulled a pad of paper and a pencil, jotting dot the names and such.

"Windy, as Sakura remembers, creates and controls the wind, but like I said, she's very gentle. I'd be really surprised if it was her causing all this."

"Okay, any plans on how to capture Windy if does turn out to be her?" Hidan asked with his maroon eyes narrowed as he glanced at the guardian.

"Some of us could use Earth Release against her. You know, to confine her to an enclosed space will help her force back into a physical form. If she is gentle and doing this out of fear, maybe we could communicate with her to settle her down?" Kakuzu suggested as he had his arms crossed over his chest as he thought over possible ideas.

"That could work, so long as we're careful, confining something that controls the wind shouldn't be too hard. The hard part really would be finding her if she's the one, so we would need to come up with some strategies on how to distinguish her from normal gusts of wind we feel," Nagato spoke as he was in a similar position as the tanned boy, his brow furrowed.

"Nice job, shame you guys aren't Cardcaptors. Doing much better than Sakura, and this is only our second attempt," Kero teased mischievously.

"Sakura _will_ improve, she only caught one card and the rest hadn't shown themselves since then," Obito scolded lightly. "So there's no need to be harsh on her."

"Thanks, but Kero's right, you guys are way better. I would never have thought this far like you guys are," the girl spoke softly. She easily recalled that night, then the following days when the boy had woken up for them to do the spell to transfer his right over Fly into her possession so she may use it when necessary, even test driving it to get the hang of using the powerful card. "What about the other cards you mentioned?"

"Well Float does as its name sounds, make things float, just about anything really. It's pretty mischievous and loves pulling pranks by making certain things float, mostly if it'll get a rise out of people. So you can imagine it making your clothes float in the air, any stuffed animals, beds, yourself, the list going on. But for it to let go of something isn't something of its character, so chances that it is the Float Card aren't likely, but doesn't hurt to roll it in just in case as you said."

"How do we fight it?"

"There's nothing really, it's just getting close enough when finding it, forcing it back to its physical form, by calling it out or destroying whatever its controlling to force it back. It's the same with the Move Card, only its much weaker compared to Float. All Move can do is well…move small objects like books and such."

"Okay, so that's two cards that if it is them, Sakura should have almost no problem handling them on her own without our involvement. What of Power and Shadow?"

"Power like I said prefers showing off and destroying things, so it can't be her, I know her enough from the chaos she usually caused whenever Clow Reed summoned her for any reason. She got him in _so_ much trouble with villages and towns he lived nearby, and it wasn't like he could discipline her, she was made out of a part of his own soul, so she held the bit that made him known for being mischievous too. So pretty much if discipline had to be made, he was the one who had to take it, and it wasn't always the best for him."

"Hopefully the cards learned if seeing their master take a beating," Sasori growled when thinking about what the man must've had to go through for his own creations, even if he was partly at fault.

"Some did learn pretty fast. The others, not so much or they get pissed off and do more damage, forcing Clow Reed to seal them in their card forms to protect people and himself. But most of it was thankfully during his younger years and he thankfully created me to help him round up any of the more active cards when I was at full strength."

"Changing the topic back, what about the Shadow Card?" Kisame coughed lightly, getting their attention.

"Well, from what I remember, the Shadow Card can control shadows of just about everything he can reach. But I can't recall of him being able to use the shadows to do something like this. But stranger things have been known to happen. As Clow Reed always said, _"expect the unexpected"_ so we should heed those words."

"What should we do then if it's either of them?" the blue skinned boy asked.

"Power, because she's a show off, Sakura or any of you would have to challenge and beat her in some contest, mostly a physical challenge. It could be wrestling, tug a war, anything that requires the use of muscles. But if it is Power, be careful, she's known for having a bit of a short temper, so not wise to anger her or take her lightly because of her appearance. As for Shadow, we would need something to disperse all the other shadows in order to force him into his physical form. After that, he'll need to be bound in some manner to give Sakura enough time to capture him or we'll lose him."

"I probably could attempt to bind him with my chakra strings along with Kakuzu using his threads. Only trouble would be is if the Shadow Card is similar to a ninjutsu I've heard about where he not only manipulates the shadows, but can control the owner of the shadow as well. If he can or there is a chance _he_ can, that'll cause us some trouble. We'll have to think up of another strategy, including one where we might be forced to fight one another if being controlled," Sasori explained, his face deadpanned.

"If Sasori can't bind him with chakra strings, maybe he could distract Shadow long enough so I could bind it with my paper. He shouldn't be able to escape if a bunch of sheets of paper are tight enough around him to a near suffocating manner. And there won't be really any shadows for him to use to fight hopefully," Konan suggested.

"The last time we tried that plan, Deidara and Sasori, even you, fell out of the sky. The three of you nearly got yourselves killed," Sakura whimpered, drawing her knees up when thinking about the fight.

"Maybe so, but we're limited on what we can do. We can't go crazy with our jutsu unless we want to draw attention to ourselves as well as exhaust ourselves."

"How about we try checking out the school when it gets dark out, even if we have to sneak out to do it?" Itachi suggested, seeing some of the others looking at him with confusion and raised brows. "We'll need to figure out what card is doing this either way, and if the school is on a bit of high alert from what happened, I doubt we can try capturing it straight off without being spotted. At least, we can't less we can somehow lure it to another location to do so."

"I guess a recon wouldn't hurt, but how do we get close enough to know?" Madison asked worriedly.

"Leave that to us, we were trained as ninja, this is would be considered a D-ranked mission to us. We would just need to borrow Kero to help us determine what card we're having to deal with," Konan giggled, seeing the girls relax as well as some of the others as they thought about it more, including some of the old days.

"What if the card is there and tries escaping to someplace else?" Sakura asked after a couple minutes of silenced passed by.

"We can, if we have to, use a genjutsu to knock any security and civilians out, leaving you free to fight freely without worry of someone spotting you."

"You can do that?"

"Yeah, but depending on how many there are, it could affect how well we could work, meaning they could stay out cold for a while or wake up in minutes."

"Is that why you were so determined to explore the school?" Madison asked.

"Yes, by understanding the layout, it'll give us an idea what to expect depending on what's thrown at us and hopefully avoid causing too much damage."

"Pretty smart," Kero chimed in, "but if a card is there, how is knocking people out helping Sakura?"

"She could still come with us, but since she doesn't have the same training as us, she's safer staying a distance away and waiting for a signal to come, if it's deemed safe."

"I guess it could work…" the brunette muttered softly, worry still showing.

"I know the hours for the school, I usually stay after if I'm doing a filming project or I need to borrow one of the classrooms for costume making," Madison spoke up. "I think I can help rig a few things to help you guys out based on what we've learned about these cards now."

"That'll be good, Sasori, Konan, Deidara, why don't you three help her out as well? Out of all of us, you guys are the best in surveillance and keeping hidden," Nagato spoke up, his eyes shining like that of a leader.

"Of course."

"No problem."

"Hmm."

Eventually they tapered off into a few more ideas on plans regarding the cards before finally deciding to focus on the schoolwork that had been given to them. Thankfully, the two girls from this world assisting with whatever they had trouble with.

"I really don't like your schoolwork," Hidan grumbled as he was shown some notes taken to study and look over. "I rather go back to the ninja academy than do this shit. Least that way I actually learn things I could use."

"It's the same here, just more educational than physical," the smoky haired girl reassured, patting the boy on the back. "I don't know how long you guys are staying here, but I'm sure you'll find there's a lot of things here you'll like."

"How so?"

"Well, you could be a veterinarian for one."

"We have those," the silver haired boy grumbled as he felt the urge to rip up the notes, but restrained himself, knowing he'd get yelled at and probably beaten up.

"You could be an astronomer, construction worker, be an artist, musician, a novelist, historian, mathematician, engineer, and a bunch other stuff. There's almost no limit, especially when you reach college level from what my mom told me."

"And it can be branched off too, like a historian can specialize in certain things. My dad does archeology as well as teaches it at the college."

"Plus there's more technology, so even if you have veterinarians in your world, the technology could be really different."

"That may be so, but unlike your world, we have chakra to help us too in medicine, more so after Tsunade-hime made it a requirement for most squads to have one medic in the team, mostly the chūnin and jōnin teams. Genin teams, because they're newbies, they rarely get sent on dangerous missions, so they don't find themselves in need of a medic. Plus the jōnin, even if medicine isn't their main practice, they know enough basics as a precaution," Itachi explained as he quickly jotted the notes down, using his Sharingan to help him out.

"No fair, Itachi, using your eyes like that, hmm!" Deidara pouted.

"I'm learning pretty much at the same pace as you, this is just helping me copy the notes down faster so they can be passed around faster," the raven retorted as he pointed to Obito doing the same thing.

"Hmm…" the blonde grumbled as he scribbled away in his notebook, getting bored with taking notes and studying. "Wish we could train, I'm itching to blow something up."

"Deidara, calm down, I'm sure once we get used to this place, we'll find a spot that's safe for us to train without drawing attention. For now, we have to restrain and basically use every attempt we get fighting the Clow Cards as our means of training our stronger jutsu. The rest we'll have to do it subtly. Such as Kisame and Zetsu are, by holding up their Henge no Jutsu just about the entire day," Sasori explained with a light smack on the back of the artist's head.

"Ow!"

"How about we take a break? Deidara, you said that you had a limited supply of clay right? Maybe we could look around some of the shops downtown? We might find some to help the supply, especially if you help around the house with chores, I'm sure my dad wouldn't mind giving an allowance so you can buy it. Same for you, Sasori since you work on puppets. I'm sure you'll need supplies to repair any pieces and parts."

"That would be a good idea," the redhead stated with a small nod, liking the idea than staying inside working on note taking and catching up education wise.

"Or I could…" the blonde started before being interrupted.

"You're not stealing," Nagato spat, eyes narrowing in a glare.

"Okay, okay, sheesh."

"Exploring the town wouldn't be a bad idea really when you think about it. We could encounter some of the other Clow Cards, maybe still in their card forms if that's possible. Right, Kero?" Kakuzu spoke as he turned his attention to the guardian.

"That's right, but finding them in their sealed form won't be easy, they're much harder to sense than they are released."

"Guess that won't work as well as I was hoping," the tanned boy sighed as he looked out the window.

"It's okay, it was a good idea either way," Sakura spoke as she gave the boy a hug, making him blush at the action.

"Th-thanks."

* * *

Trying to make plans on something they really have no idea over isn't easy. I mean, tracking and studying a Tailed Beast had to be easier than this!

Read and Review


	10. Chapter 10

This random idea was literally from a dream I had after going to bed, having gone through some other works I was tinkering with. Plus watching/reading Naruto as well as thinking about Cardcaptors doesn't help either.

Hope you enjoy ^_^

I don't own Cardcaptors, that belongs to CLAMP

I don't own Naruto, that belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

I only own this random idea I dreamt up, I guess

* * *

As night fell, the small group headed out with the excuse of helping Madison with a school project and help catch up with the current lessons being taught.

Reaching the school, most of them stood outside waiting, Konan and Deidara using their skills to examine the layout, finding no one present on the grounds.

"Guess they deemed it unnecessary to keep security out?" Sakura wondered when the pair came back to report.

"Maybe, but it still couldn't hurt to be careful in case a guard shows up later. I set up some clay spiders and birds around to act as an alarm as a precaution, hmm," the blonde explained with a simple nod.

"I also set up a few paper cranes and similar creatures for the same purpose. Only I focused on areas where Deidara couldn't reach with his current chakra level as well as avoid him wasting too much of his clay," the blue haired girl added.

"That's so cool!" the brunette exclaimed happily, feeling excited as she bounced a little, just about forgetting they were here to capture a Clow Card.

"Should we wait for Madison?" Zetsu spoke up. "Though I don't know what she could do to help us though."

"Let's wait a couple more minutes, she could have a reason, maybe a plan or something she came up with last minute," the magical girl stated softly, her nervousness starting to return.

The others nodded, knowing how excited the smoky haired girl was about helping out, even if most of it was just videotaping their fight.

After a few minutes, sitting outside the gates, the eleven jumped in surprise when hearing a horn beeping. Looking over to their left, they spotted a couple of cars driving up, a black one with a white van right behind.

"Not very discrete, is she?" Itachi groaned softly when seeing the smoky haired girl climbing out along with four other women.

Immediately, he heard a couple of small yelps, barely turning to see Kisame and Zetsu hiding behind the others, almost cowering if one looked at it right.

Then again, he couldn't blame them; they weren't expecting this so didn't have their disguise on.

He or one of the others are gonna have to remind Madison about understanding the concept of secrets.

"Sorry I'm late, I couldn't leave the house unless these four ladies, my bodyguards, had accompanied me," the girl laughed nervously, her face a light shade of red.

"H-hi," Sakura greeted nervously with a small bow. The others did the same save for two, still hiding for the most part, praying they don't get spotted amongst the others.

"Call us when you're ready to be picked up, Miss," one of the women spoke flatly before she and the other women piled into a black car, driving off a bit.

"You could've warned us you had bodyguards!" Kisame exclaimed, his face a light shade of purple, obviously upset as was Zetsu. "We didn't have our Henge no Jutsu set up!"

"Sorry, I didn't expect it, honest. I was hoping you guys would've remained in your disguise at least until we were inside the school."

"Guess that was our bad too," Zetsu sighed. "But you need to be more careful, especially making the racket to announce your arrival isn't the best idea."

"Sorry."

"Come on now, let's just head inside," Sakura started before her best friend lit up.

"Before we do, I have something to show you," she stated, grabbing the brunette's arm as well as Itachi's dragging the pair over to the van.

Opening it up, the eleven stared in shock at the amount of dresses and other outfits on hangers and hooks.

"Huh?" the brunette gasped. She stared blankly at each outfit she could see, some frilly, others more serene, a few she started to question what was going through her friend's head at the time. "What…what's with all the costumes?"

"Well, since you're going to capture a card, it's best you look the part!" Madison exclaimed happily, taking her friend's hands into hers, having released the boy's arm.

"Good idea, some Clow Cards will only take you seriously if you dress seriously!" Kero added, making the others stare at him as if he grew a second head.

"You and I are going to get a long great," the girl giggled, having since released her friend's hands, now taking the guardian's both smiling.

"You're not going to make us dress up?" Nagato nervously asked, feeling his eye twitching slightly.

"Don't worry; I managed to finish making the outfits you asked me too. Shame they weren't very tough designs, but I made some improvements on them though."

"Improvements?"

"Well, Kero said the cards were of different types and elements. So I made improvements by making the cloaks of different material so they're lighter as well as waterproof and to some degree, fireproof. The fishnets and pants are made of special elastic to help protect you from electrical discharges to an extent. The sandals I added an extra gripping so in case you lost your footing on a slick surface, you won't slide around to easily."

"You really didn't have to go that far. Now I'm almost worried about wearing them out of fear of tearing them up in battle," Obito laughed nervously as the girl pulled out several of the cloaks hanging.

"Well, if it becomes too much of a habit, I might cut back on some materials to at least making the cloaks waterproof."

"This is really kind of you, Madison. You didn't have to go this far for us," Konan added with a nervous smile. She held what was her, in a sense, re-designed uniform, pleased with the details, understanding the Uchiha's concern about ruining them.

"Any friend of Sakura's is a friend of mine," the girl declared happily before grabbing her and said brunette. "Come on, ladies first to get changed!"

"Wait, what?" the brunette sputtered as they were dragged and pushed into the van, the excited girl closing the door behind them.

"What have we gotten ourselves into?" Hidan grumbled as he looked at what was his, deciding not to wait for the girls to finish as he began changing.

The others rolled their eyes, ignoring his comment as they waited for the girls to leave, noticing Kero had snuck inside, probably to help find an outfit or will later be thrown out.

After a few minutes, they came out, Konan dressed as if she was her proper age than that of a child, the others hardly believing it as they stared at her.

However, they couldn't help but find Sakura's outfit pretty impressive too. It wasn't as flashy as they worried, the colors almost complimenting their own clothes.

She wore a red cape like top with a large red bow on the front, a white undershirt with dark blue suit underneath that. She wore matching leggings to the suit as well as elongated gloves going up to her arms and a dark blue, scarf like attachment to the back with gold edges.

Her shoes were red and white, matching well with the rest of the outfit, from the white gloves as well as her red and dark blue hat.

"This is so embarrassing," the girl groaned as she stood next to Konan.

"Don't feel bad, you look really great. This is actually something I would expect even a kunoichi to wear. It's not too flashy and if you work the colors right, you won't be all that visible," Itachi spoke, making the girl blush at the compliment.

"Th-thank you, Itachi." She watched as several of the guys went into the van to change, the rest staying out to avoid overcrowding. She quickly noticed that Hidan was already dressed as he quickly tossed his clothes inside the van for safe keeping. "Did he…did he really change outside in the open?"

"Hidan's like that, be glad he decided to do it while you and the girls were inside," the raven haired Uchiha sighed.

"Hey Hidan, could I ask you what that pendant is?" Madison asked having noticed the silver pendant, but never had time to ask him about it. She figured while waiting for everyone to change, she could learn something about some of these strange people.

"Oh this, it's the symbol of Jashin, a religion I worship."

"Really?"

"Oh please, don't get him started on it," Kakuzu groaned, shoving his face into his hands to add dramatic effect.

"Hey, don't be mean, I bet he doesn't bother you about the religion you worship."

"Actually, I don't worship _any_ of these so called gods. And even if I did, yes he would harass me, calling me a heathen. He did nonstop back in our world," the tanned boy growled with the other glaring right back at him.

"Of course you were a heathen! All you focused on was money than the glory and might of Jashin!"

"Your god was telling you to just slaughter people nonstop and mutilate yourself. What kind of god really has his followers do that? And how many times was I forced to stitch you back up before I died?"

"Fuck you! I never asked for your help!"

"Really now? How about the time you got your head cleaved off? You were practically begging me to sew you back up."

"Me? Begging? Get real, ragdoll!"

"The fuck did you just call me?"

"O-oh dear…" Madison whimpered slightly, inching away from the arguing pair as they stood practically nose to nose, glaring daggers at one another. "I didn't mean to start something."

"It was bound to happen," Konan reassured, patting a hand on her shoulder. "Maybe letting them get the frustrations out now might be a good thing. Because of our current situation, we can't let Hidan perform his normal rituals nor can we even let him try and start up his religion here. We can't afford to risk dragging attention to ourselves if he started killing people, even if they were homeless people or criminals, it would still draw attention. Same if he managed to attain anyone willing to sit and listen to him preach. He probably would be locked up, feeling he's too dangerous for public safety."

"I guess so, but never knew such a violent religion existed."

"I know we haven't been here for very long, but I've noticed other religions that exist here are just as bad in comparison or were hundreds of years ago."

"I guess so, but wish I didn't bring that pendant up."

"Like I said, it was bound to happen, better now than later, especially during school hours. We'll just have to talk to him about how he could explain his religion without getting into gory details or just say nothing about it."

"Hey, we're set," Zetsu spoke up as he and the guys who went in to change came out, hearing the immortal duo arguing. "Will you two shut up?"

Immediately both did, mostly so Kakuzu could jump into the van along with Itachi and the remainders in order to change.

"We could hear you two bickering inside," Nagato groaned as he examined himself quickly over, making sure nothing was out of place. "It's been a long time since I wore something like this."

"I hope they fit comfortably, it wasn't easy even with the measurements you gave me."

"They fit perfectly; it's just strange for me to wear our group's uniform. Last time, we didn't have clouds on them, and it was just Konan, Yahiko, myself, and a group of others from our village rebelling against that bastard of a leader we had."

"He must've been bad to rebel like that."

"Hanzō was for the most part a man who trusted no one, attacking and betraying anyone who he felt as a threat. It was because of him we created Akatsuki originally, hoping to stop him once and for all. We tried negotiations, but because he felt we were a threat to his power, he betrayed us, forcing me to murder Yahiko or have his men kill Konan."

"It must've been a nightmare," Madison gasped as she sat next to the boy, placing an arm around his shoulders, seeing they were starting to tremble.

"That was how we lost Yahiko, but Nagato didn't kill him. Instead, he committed suicide to spare him the pain," the group's only female answered softly, feeling tears beginning to form in her eyes, but blinked them away, her resolve hardening. "We should focus on the mission on hand, not a bunch of old memories. It won't do us any good remembering bad memories."

"She's right, we need to stay focused," Nagato stated, taking a deep breath as he calmed himself down.

Just as he finished that, the rest climbed out, fully dressed and ready for combat. Some even pulled on their forehead protectors, making them look almost the same as before.

"Madison, thank you very much for making this pouch for my summoning scrolls, they fit perfectly. It's going to make fighting much easier," Sasori spoke up as he joined her side, a small smile on his features.

"I'm glad to be of help," the girl cheered happily, already starting to feel a little better when the smaller redhead talked to her.

"We should get going," Obito stated once seeing everyone was set up. "Konan, Deidara, both of you should take to the skies and keep an eye out for any trouble in case the Clow Card tries escaping."

"Hmm," the blonde nodded as he made a small clay owl with the use of his hands before performing a few hand signs, changing it to a larger form.

"That's so cool!" the smoky haired girl practically squealed when seeing it done, her camera out and already rolling, catching it all.

"Thanks!" he chuckled before taking for the skies, Konan following not far behind with her paper wings carrying her.

* * *

So far so good infiltrating the school, now they just need to hope they don't encounter any problems such as guards or a crazy powerful Clow Card.

Read and Review


	11. Chapter 11

This random idea was literally from a dream I had after going to bed, having gone through some other works I was tinkering with. Plus watching/reading Naruto as well as thinking about Cardcaptors doesn't help either.

Hope you enjoy ^_^

I don't own Cardcaptors, that belongs to CLAMP

I don't own Naruto, that belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

I only own this random idea I dreamt up, I guess

* * *

"Man, the school actually looks creepy at night," Sakura whimpered as she instinctively grabbed Kisame's arm, trembling.

"You have to be braver than this, Sakura. If you don't, then the Clow Cards won't take you seriously enough," Kero scolded.

He wore a bright red bow with a black gemstone of some sort wrapped around his neck, an outfit Madison made to match the brunette's battle costume.

"I know, but I'm still really scared," she whimpered once more, feeling her body shake harder at the thought of not only getting hurt, but her friends getting hurt as well.

"Don't worry, we have your back," the blue skinned boy reassured as he patted her shoulder, managing to get her to let go. "We're more prepared now than when we faced the Fly Card. We've come up with strategies based on whatever card comes at us now, so when it shows, we're ready for it."

"I just wish I could be of more use."

"Don't worry about it, you are. Every shinobi uses all their strengths as well as their weaknesses to become stronger. You used your speed on your skates to save 'Tachi when the Fly sent his Katon right back at him."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. It's just unreal to me that I'm doing this, thanks, Kisame."

"No pro…" he started before pausing, his eyes narrowing.

"What's wrong?" she started before his hand shot up, silencing her, making her grow worried over what was wrong.

"I can hear something," he growled.

The others were already poised for a fight, one of them being Sasori as he pulled a scroll out from his pouch. With quick work, he summoned one of his puppets, more importantly; he summoned his most faithful one, the Third Kazekage.

How it had been repaired when recalling the fight he had with his grandmother and the other Sakura, he wasn't sure. But for right now wasn't going to question it, he had his favorite puppet back and that made him feel more confident to fight than without it.

"Get out of the way!" Deidara's voice shouted just as he came barreling from the sky, his eyes wide and alert, Konan right behind him. "It's coming!"

The others jumped when they saw what he meant, seeing the school's statue floating in the air, aiming straight for them.

"Move!" Hidan snarled as everyone leapt out of the way as it came crashing down.

Kakuzu quickly grabbed Madison, carrying her to safety with Kisame grabbing Sakura to do the same thing.

"What the hell is it?" the tanned boy growled as he kept his grip on the girl. He didn't focus whether or not she was taping, though at the moment, she was more focused on not falling or dropping the camera.

"Look!" Konan called, pointing towards the statue floating again, but more importantly, its shadow. "It must be the Shadow Card!"

"She's right! There's no body holding up the statue," Kero growled before shouting in fear. "Sakura! Kisame! Look out!"

"Shit!" the shark like boy cursed as he dodged when the statue was thrown at them.

The two turned just as it hit the ground, watching as the ground broke up from the impact, including the work of art shattering to pieces.

"We better start the plan!" Nagato hissed as he watched with wide eyes dozens of shadows suddenly pooling out of nowhere, forming around the hidden form of the card. Just as he turned his attention to one of his teammates, he began shouting orders. "Kakuzu, get Madison to safety now!"

He gave a curt nod before leaping away, Hidan, Zetsu, and Deidara joining him to act as his backup in case the card were to attack.

Seeing the shadows attempting to attack and surround Sakura and Kisame, the Rinnegan user rushed forward, watching the shadows carefully. With quick work of focusing his chakra, he began his jutsu. He could see that the shadows were solid looking enough, not like what he was used too and heard about, praying that it'd actually work than theorizing on it alone.

"Wind Release: Gale Palm!" he shouted, clapping his hands together, creating a powerful enough gust to disperse the shadows, saving his two friends. "Sakura! Get your staff out and ready to capture it when it's weakened!"

"Right," she muttered, feeling Kisame setting her down, knowing that right at the moment, they were safe. Pulling the sealed wand, she began to chant the incantation. "Oh Key of Clow, power of magic, power of light. Surrender the wand, the force ignite, release!"

With the final cry, the wand expanded and grew, changing into its true form for her to grab it, wielding it for battle, already starting to feel more courageous with it in her hands.

"There's too many!" Madison gasped as more shadows formed, bouncing like inky blobs into the ground.

She kept her camera rolling, but was growing concerned, even whimpering when Kisame attempted to blast a shadow away with a water jutsu. However, before he could finish, one of the sneakier shadows grabbed him by the ankle, throwing him like a doll into a wall, dazing him.

"Use the Fly Card and get out of there!" Kero shouted, having taken to hiding by Itachi as the boy fired some Katon at a few shadows attempting to get too close to the hiding group.

"Fly!" Sakura ordered, activating the card, changing the wings on the wand into actual ones to help her soar through the air.

Before she took off the ground, she instinctively grabbed Nagato's hand, forcing him to climb onto the wand with her, feeling his hands wrap around her to avoid falling.

The two soared through the air, dodging inky shadows as they charged, trying to drag the screaming pair down into its mass.

"Damn it, what are we going to do?" Hidan growled dangerously, his hands clenched tightly in anger. "There's too many of those fuckers!"

Reaching the hiding group, Kero looked back worriedly at the pair in the air, watching in awe as the girl managed to briefly dive low enough, Nagato grabbing Kisame's hand, forcing him onto the wand as well, now carrying three people.

"Oh man, I don't know how long it'll before the Fly Card gets tired or Sakura herself gets to tired using it and carrying herself and the guys."

"What can they do to defeat it?" Zetsu's white half asked worriedly before the black half finished. "The shadows aren't acting like what we expected!"

"The Shadow Card must've been collecting the shadows of all the students and staff that were here since its release. If we can disperse the shadows, that'll leave Sakura time to use her magic to seal him. But it'll be hours before daylight."

An idea forming in her head, Madison grabbed their attention, "I know a way to get it faster." The others listened as she led them to where they needed to; understanding her plan, smiling at her quick thinking.

"You just might make yourself a worthy kunoichi yet with that kind of thinking, hmm," Deidara chuckled softly as they ran through the halls of the school. As they ran, they kept an eye out for any hidden shadows, knowing the Clow Card's magic is great from it being able to move a statue and turn into physical form to attack.

"Damn!" Itachi cursed when pushing Hidan to the ground, grabbing Kero by his tail to force him down as well. He watched as the others ducked when several desks were thrown from the classrooms and through the windows, aiming for the three in the sky.

"They won't last much longer if the Shadow keeps up like this," the guardian growled loudly, the others agreeing, moving faster than before.

"Sakura, let us down, we're adding to much weight!" Kisame shouted as they barely dodged another desk, Nagato mostly using Gale Palm to blow most of the stuff back.

"I can't! You guys would be sitting ducks!" she cried back before the three screamed in fright when the shadows stretched upward enough, grabbing the end of the wand. "No! Let us go!" the girl screamed, eyes filled with terror.

"Wood Release: Cutting Technique!" Obito shouted, having wooden spikes tear through his body, ripping through his cloak and clothes.

He focused them, aiming it at the shadows holding his teammates hostage, slicing the inky mass apart, freeing them. He let out a scream when a shadow snuck up behind him, wrapping around his throat, choking the life out of him.

"Obito!" Sakura cried out when seeing her friend struggling to breathe.

_"Damn it! Because it doesn't have chakra, I can't sense its movements!"_ the Uchiha cursed as he began feeling light headed.

Before he could black out, he found himself squeezing his eyes shut as lights flared, realizing they were coming from the school and not his own daze. As he began to collapse, gasping for air, he felt hands grab him, helping him stay on his feet. Looking to each side, he found it was Konan and Sasori, the two looking beaten up, more likely from dodging and getting hit with projectile objects.

"Sakura! You guys!" Madison's voice rang. When they looked over to where she was, they saw her waving from one of the windows, a bright smile on her face along with some of the others standing with her, smirking or smiling as stupidly as she was.

"The shadows are gone?" Obito groaned, his throat sore from being strangled, lifting a hand up to the bruised area.

"Just the ones the card was controlling," Sasori stated as he already began looking around, trying to locate where the card itself had gone. "Sakura! Over there!" he shouted, pointing towards a hooded man attempting to escape the bright lights.

"Thanks!" the girl called as she briefly stopped by the window to find out what happened, flying towards her target.

"Go help them," the Uchiha groaned as he slipped from Konan's grip, putting his full weight against the redhead, almost toppling each other.

Nodding, she was already running at full speed, prepping her attack, knowing what needed to be done, more so when the card attacked, nearly sending the brunette sailing along with her passengers. How she was able to fit three people onto that wand was beyond her, but figured it must've been a very tight fit in order to do so in their haste.

Immediately, when she got close enough, seeing the others couldn't without getting attacked midair, she transformed her body into thousands of sheets of paper. The attack seemed to have taken the Clow Card off guard as she wrapped his entire body, leaving nothing exposed, even slipping several sheets underneath the startled card. After a while, the troublemaking card stopped flailing, unable to move as much, realizing it was trapped, therefore surrendered.

Managing to reform her upper body a little, she looked to the shocked girl with a smirk gracing her lips, "Sakura, now's your chance! Capture him while he's weakened!"

Nodding, the young girl ran up once landing, the Fly returning to its sealed form, Kisame and Nagato close behind her in case the card came up with a last minute trick.

"I command you to return to your power confined! Shadow Card!" she cried as she slammed the staff into the air, the image of a card forming before the wand's tip.

Seeing it no use, the captured card was sucked into a near wind tunnel, forcing it back into its sealed form. As it happened, Konan let go, reforming her body completely, watching with interest as the sealing finished. Her orange eyes widened however when the card didn't fall to the ground or go to Sakura, it floated into her possession.

Kero flew down, seeing what happened, "Remember what happened with the Fly Card. Obito was the one who subdued him, so recognized his strength despite Sakura being the one to force it back into its sealed form. While everyone fought hard, you were the one to pin the Shadow long enough for Sakura to capture him, so recognizes your strength."

"So if Sakura were to use the card, I have to surrender my ownership over the card, just as Obito had to do?"

"Alright then, guess I should…" the bluenette started before a scream echoed, nearly sending her tumbling to the ground out of shock.

"Obito! What happened to your clothes? I just made it and it's all torn up!" Madison sobbed as she grabbed him by the front of his shirt, shaking him.

"I told you it could happen! And it's just a few holes, I can fix them up easily!" the Uchiha cried as he struggled to break free from the girl's surprisingly strong grip. "Guys! Help me out here!"

"You're on your own, hmm," Deidara snickered as he called all his clay creations back.

With careful work, he had them all changed back into normal clay, stuffing them back into his pouches for later use.

Out of the corner of his eye, he watched Konan call back any and all undamaged paper to possibly use later before she had to do what was needed to give her card to Sakura.

Ignoring the fighting, or more precise, one sided fight going on, the bluenette turned her attention to the other girl, holding the card up.

"Ready?"

"Guess so."

Remembering the words Kero told Obito to use to transfer the card's ownership over, she held it between them, both making contact.

From there, she began, "By order of the ancient magic around us. I, Konan, relinquish my ownership of the Shadow Card. I now give full control and mastery over to Sakura!"

With a flash from the magic seal of the card's magic, the bluenette's name that had formed on the card shifted into the others, signifying the transfer of ownership.

"Awesome work!" Kero shouted with glee as everyone collected together.

"We should get the lights turned off and get out of here before police arrive," Itachi spoke up, the others realizing when looking at the damage the card caused.

"Guess we won't have school again," the brunette chuckled nervously. She watched as a couple of them fired back into the building, shutting off all the lights, making sure no trace was left behind of their being here.

"Wow, you guys are really amazing, and I got excellent footage too!" Madison beamed as she thrusted her camera into the air, careful not to drop it.

On the ground behind her, laid Obito, the boy dizzy from being shaken and strangled so much by her, looking more scuffed up than what the card put him through.

That said and done, everyone hurried off, Madison calling for her bodyguards just as Sakura and the Akatsuki disappeared.

The next couple days was as predicted, the school remained closed for classes, only staying open for students to come in during normal hours to finish projects.

"Wonder where Madison is?" the brunette muttered as she walked through the hallway, the shinobi following close behind her. She held in her hand a small gift, wanting to give her friend a gift for helping out, especially when learning from Kakuzu that it was her idea to turn the lights on, saving Obito from the shadows.

Said boy had to keep up a genjutsu to hide the bruise on his neck, not wanting to deal with worrying students or adults. It was bad enough when arriving home and Tori checked on them he found the injury along with other bruises on some of the others, though the worse one to have them was Kisame due to being thrown into a wall. If it hadn't been for Konan and Zetsu's medical ninjutsu, they would've been a lot worse, but because so much chakra had been used already, it had to be spared carefully.

"Hey Nikki, have you seen Madison?" the brunette asked when spotting the girl.

"Yeah, I think in the video editing room," she answered, pointing in the direction.

"Thanks," she and the others called as they smiled and waved, heading in the direction given by their classmate.

"Hey Madison, we got you…" Sakura started before pausing, the others staring blankly before hurrying inside, shutting the door behind them.

On the screen playing was the nighttime capture of the Shadow Card, Sakura flailing in the air with Nagato and Kisame with her, the redhead squeezed uncomfortably between them.

"You really caught everything, didn't you?" the disguised mist ninja muttered. "I can't believe how bad we looked. We looked like a bunch of genin out there!"

"You didn't do that badly, Kero did say it was your second card. Just think how much better you'll be as time goes on? Promise me you guys will take me on every card capture you go on, please? This is the most exciting footage I ever got to film!"

"Sure, Madison," Sakura chuckled before feeling the girl's hands grabbing hers, seeing her eyes sparkling brightly.

"And I'll be in charge of all your battle costumes too! A girl's gotta look good while catching those sneaky cards, right?"

"I-I guess," the brunette laughed, looking to the others for possible help, but seeing they weren't going too, submitted to her friend's whim.

* * *

The Shadow Card has been captured. Madison is in charge of Sakura's costumes and possibly repairing the Akatsuki's clothes. And said group still have a lot to work with. What else could happen?

Read and Review


	12. Chapter 12

This random idea was literally from a dream I had after going to bed, having gone through some other works I was tinkering with. Plus watching/reading Naruto as well as thinking about Cardcaptors doesn't help either.

Hope you enjoy ^_^

I don't own Cardcaptors, that belongs to CLAMP

I don't own Naruto, that belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

I only own this random idea I dreamt up, I guess

* * *

Weeks passed with no activity from the cards, annoying the shinobi as they were eventually made to focus more on schoolwork. Though the most annoyed had to be Kero by his constant complaining to the point he was made to stay home and play videogames while they went to school.

"I'm so bored!" Hidan groaned as he tossed his bag on the ground, looking ready to throw a tantrum at any second.

"It's frustrating, but if Sakura handled three years of school like this, then it should be no problem for us," Itachi tried to reassure, patting the boy on the shoulder.

The two and everyone else sat together outside for lunch, though some had wandered off to hang with other classmates. Kisame and Obito had found themselves dragged off to play a game called soccer with some of the other boys, leaving them to learn it fast and actually enjoy playing. A couple of the girls to some degree _"kidnapped"_ Konan, wanting to talk to her over her flower and origami skills, even a few boys swooning over her.

"Why can't another of those damn Clow Cards show up now?" the silver haired boy spat before shoving mouthful of his lunch into his mouth.

"They won't just show up when you demand it. Many of them if you recall are pranksters, so some might be in hiding. Especially if they can somehow sense any of their fellow cards being captured and want to avoid it," the Uchiha scolded once more, barely avoiding a fist sent his way. "Damn it Hidan!"

"Please tell me he isn't starting a fight?" Sakura asked as she joined, having returned from the bathroom.

"He's just being a spoiled brat, refusing to wait for a Clow Card to show up," the long haired raven huffed angrily.

"If I recall, I'm older than you!"

"In a sense, yes, but mentally, no."

"There are times I really hate you, Uchiha."

"Getting along as usual?" Madison teased as she walked up, her camera on and rolling, taping the pair.

"Pretty much," Nagato sighed, having stayed quiet to avoid the fight the entire time.

"But Hidan is right though, it would be nice to find more of the cards. I mean we only got two so far and there's like another fifty to get. If they keep up with hiding long periods of time, it might end up taking years before we find all of them!" the brunette groaned as she pulled out the two cards she has since gotten with help from the others, staring at Fly and Shadow. "At least I'm happy that I've finally gotten an offensive card to help out. Now you guys won't have to fight as hard and put yourselves in so much danger."

"It's okay Sakura, you did great so far. Even if we hadn't gotten the Shadow Card, either not showing up or he ended up escaping. Hell, even if we ended up getting all the somewhat useless cards instead, we're still doing really well," the redhead explained.

"He's right, you know," the smoky haired girl chirped happily before the purple eyed boy continued on.

"You saved Itachi during Fly's capture, then not only saved myself, but saved Kisame as well using that card to avoid Shadow's more dangerous attacks. If anything, I think you're more the defensive type, using speed and brains to your advantage than full offense."

"Thanks Nagato, but it still doesn't hurt to have some offense just in case defense doesn't work for some reason, right?"

"Very true, maybe after school when things are settled, we could do some training with Shadow and Fly? I noticed when you used Fly, it changes your staff and you pretty much couldn't do anything else until it was back in the sealed form again. If that's the case, then maybe some training for your reflexes would be wise as well as actually try teaching you some chakra control. If you can focus your chakra on basic jutsu, it could help you out a long way, including simple ones such as Henge no Jutsu and Bushin no Jutsu."

"Really? You guys think I could learn some jutsu?"

"If you show skills learning it, and it looks like you might just from your current actions. Plus magic and chakra from what we're seeing aren't all that different. Yes, we can't, at least not right now, sense magic the same way we can sense chakra, but they seem similar enough," Itachi added. "Maybe to start you off, Henge no Jutsu would be the wisest. It's one of the easiest to learn, then we can up it up to making Bushin no Jutsu, then later combining the two together. Depending on how fast and well you learn it, we could move further using the same jutsu, but adding elements, such as using water, sand, earth, shadows to make solid clones than illusionary ones alone."

"Itachi, I think you're going too fast for her already," Hidan muttered, causing the boy to turn to look at him as if he was insane. "Even if she has chakra control, she doesn't know a thing about the necessary hand seals. Wouldn't it be wise to teach her all the hand seals first and practice using them without chakra to avoid messing up? You don't want her to try making a clone and end up summoning a giant snake or something, now, do you?"

"Right," the boy groaned, slapping himself in the forehead over the mistake. "Madison, think you could help make photos or drawings of all the hand seals to help Sakura study them?"

"Of course, I can use my camera to take pictures. How about this Saturday, you, Sakura, and the others come over to my house?"

"Really? I never been to your house before!" the brunette gasped, eyes lighting up at the idea of not only visiting one of her best friends, but learning the skills of her other friends.

She really wanted to be stronger and protect them more than simply dodging. Even she knows it won't always work, that she may have to stand her ground and fight but doesn't have the right card to use. If she can hold off the other card or whatever attacks them for the others to attack or know a strong enough jutsu to defeat it, it would make her happy.

"Yeah, plus…there was something I wanted to ask you too," the smoky haired girl muttered softly. "There seems to be a problem at home and I think it may be a result of a Clow Card, I'm not entirely sure."

"Really? Well, guess that's one more good reason to swing by then," Nagato joked with the others snickering.

"Thank you so much, I hope we'll figure it out. You'll bring Kero, right? I'll make his favorite cake if he comes along."

"Of course, we need his expertise and I'm sure adding cake to the menu would just make him all the more determined to come."

Having the plan made, the small group finished their lunches before splitting up to find the rest of the shinobi to inform them of the coming weekend.

From there, the remainder of the week went by relatively fast, leaving them excited when it was finally Saturday.

"So we follow these directions, right?" Sasori asked, looking at the makeshift map Madison had made for them.

"Yeah," Sakura spoke up as they made their way to the bus stop, waiting briefly for the needed bus. Once it arrived, the eleven climbed aboard, paying the fee, huddling together as best they could at the back of the bus so they could talk.

"I'm surprised you never visited her, how long had you two been friends?"

"We've been friends since third grade. As for why I never visited Madison's house before, it was because it never came up. I mean, look at how far we have to go and the fact she has someone drive her here than taking the bus by herself. It just made more sense for us to hang out anywhere but her place to avoid the long trip, kinda lazy, huh?"

"Naw, I probably would've been the same way if I couldn't fly anywhere I wanted too and had to use other means of transportation. So don't feel bad, hmm," Deidara reassured, patting her on the shoulder, a smile on his face.

"I think a lot of us would be if we couldn't just walk or run to our destinations," Sasori added, leaving the others to nod in agreement.

Feeling a movement in the bag, Sakura barely had time to react when Kero popped out, looking like he was sick.

"I can't breathe!" he cried, barely conscious before being shoved back inside just as other people began turning around.

"Oh no!" the brunette whimpered softly, unsure how to save her butt.

"S-sorry, I was working on a line for a play," Zetsu stuttered, leaving the others to stare in shock that he threw himself out there like that.

"You should be more conscious of where you practice your lines. It isn't funny," a woman scolded as she and others returned to their normal positions. Hearing that caused the disguised boy sink into his seat, a visible blush showing across his face.

"You didn't have to do that," the brunette whispered softly, reaching a hand across Hidan in order to reach the green haired boy's hand, giving him a reassuring squeeze.

"I just reacted, I didn't want us to get into any trouble," the artificial human admitted, his blush remaining, squeezing the hand back. "Didn't go as well as I had hoped."

"It was Kero's fault for popping out in the first place. So don't beat yourself up on it, plus that woman's just a cranky bitch," the albino grumbled, quickly slipping out of his seat so the brunette could sit next to the other, taking a different one.

"Speaking of him," the girl growled softly, eyes darting to make sure she wasn't being heard before opening the bag up, seeing the semi-conscious guardian. "Kero! You can't do that, you got Zetsu in trouble because of that stunt."

"But it's so hard to breathe in there," the golden puff whined softly, seeing the death glares sent his way by the girl as well as the others.

"Yeah, but you still got Zetsu in trouble, you need to be more quiet," Sakura scolded, trying to keep her tone in check. "If you don't behave, then I'll make sure Madison doesn't give you any cake."

"What? That's so mean!" the guardian whined pitifully, louder than he intended, causing the same one from before to suddenly get up, storming over.

"Young man, that kind of behavior isn't acceptable!" the woman snapped, grabbing him by the arm with surprising strength.

"Let go of me!" Zetsu shouted, causing several others to turn, the bus actually stopping upon the commotion going on.

"Hey, let the kid go, he was just playing around," a man tried to reason before the woman shot her hand up in his face to tell him to be quiet.

"A spoiled brat like this needs some discipline!" she spat, giving the startled boy a scrutinizing look.

"You have no right! He isn't your kid!" Sakura snapped. She set her bag down after shutting it, knowing that the guardian was going to be guilty from hearing all this fighting going on, all because he couldn't keep his voice down.

"Hey, let him go, you fucking cow!" Hidan snarled, kicking her in a weak point on the leg, adding a bit of chakra to make his point, smirking when she yelped in pain.

Sakura quickly grabbed Zetsu, pulling him free from the woman's grip, the two yelping when falling on top of each other.

She kept her arm around him protectively, not sure how it could really help, but had to do something. She could see her friend was glaring at the woman, but shook as well, his emotions mixed and confused.

She wasn't sure if he was scared or angry, maybe even humiliated of nearly getting spanked in public, it didn't matter right now. All that did matter was watching as a couple of people restrained the woman when she went to slap Hidan for kicking her and cursing.

"Lady, I suggest you get the hell out of here before I decide to have the cops dragged in and arrest you for child abuse," Obito threatened, glaring hatefully at the older woman, his eyes unknowingly bleeding red.

With an angry huff, the woman grabbed her things, storming off the bus while the driver went to the back to check on the kids.

"You okay?" the driver asked, placing a hand on Zetsu's shoulder, making him jump in fright at first.

"Y-yeah," the boy stuttered trying to keep himself composed after all that happened just now, shock still overwhelming him.

"We're really sorry about it; we were practicing for some lines for a play. Guess practicing while on a bus wasn't the brightest of ideas," Sakura apologized, trying to keep herself from having a complete meltdown.

"It's fine, that broad had no right to try and smack kids around," the man stated as he patted the disguised boy on the head before returning to the front, seeing they were okay.

"That was to close," the brunette sighed as she glared at the bag before focusing on the slightly shaken boy. "Hey, it's fine now, she's gone."

"I don't know why I froze up like that," he muttered as he was helped back onto the seat, leaning his head against the girl's shoulder, body still trembling. "I know we need to keep a low profile, but I could've done something than freeze up."

"We were taken off guard; don't beat yourself up over it. Most kids would've frozen up just like you; I know I would have if not started crying out of fear," she reassured, seeing Obito taking a seat next to Zetsu, placing a comforting hand over his.

"She's right, if you had reacted with biting her or using a jutsu, it would've caused a lot more problems with us than a talking stuffed animal."

"I guess," both halves sighed, a near defeated look in his eyes.

"How about when we get to Madison's when we finally have cake, you get the biggest slice? I know you like her baking, that should help take your mind onto something happier," the girl suggested, seeing a small smile form on the boy's lips, making her grin grow wider.

"And Kero?"

"Not sure, if anything, he'll be lucky he gets to eat crumbs for causing all this trouble."

At this, Zetsu started snickering along with the other shinobi who overheard, feeling better and more relaxed, sitting comfortably until their stop arrived.

Climbing out of the bus, they gathered together, Sasori looking at the directions once more, his face scrunched up as he read it.

"Her house should be around here, right?"

"Let me take a look," Kero spoke up, his voice still holding some guilt from earlier, cautiously climbing and floating out of the bag.

"There's no one around, so you should be safe," Kisame stated, crossing his arms as he looked around, surprised by all the nice houses around. "But it should be close; didn't she say she lived near the bus stop?"

"Hmm?" the guardian grumbled as he looked at the map, Hidan doing the same before both suddenly leapt into the air, the albino hopping onto the fence to look around.

"Guys!" Sakura gasped, more worried of the boy getting hurt than the guardian being spotted by someone.

"Whoa!" Kero cried out, his tail puffing up more than it normally looked, even Hidan looing shocked.

"Found it," the albino stated with his maroon eyes wide.

"Huh?" the brunette and the others looked before most of the others hopped onto the fence using their chakra to stay up easier.

"Holy crap, it's huge!" Kakuzu gasped as he stared with his jaw dropped.

"What are you guys talking about?" the Cardcaptor asked, getting a bit frustrated that she couldn't see what they saw. Before she knew it, Obito hopped down, picking her up bridal style before hopping back onto the fence. "Whoa…" The girl stared at the large mansion like building, aqua eyes wide.

"Guess it explains why she has bodyguards, her mom's loaded!" the tanned boy muttered as they hopped down, following the fence to the front gate.

"Yeah, let's just hope the bitches who work for her mom let us in," Hidan grumbled, still in awe at what he saw.

"Keep talking like that and they won't," Nagato scolded, having the other shoot a dirty look his way. "Try to be a gentleman; we're guests to someone else's house."

"Whatever."

* * *

Least things are sort of getting on track from a near disaster ^,^'

Read and Review


	13. Chapter 13

This random idea was literally from a dream I had after going to bed, having gone through some other works I was tinkering with. Plus watching/reading Naruto as well as thinking about Cardcaptors doesn't help either.

Hope you enjoy ^_^

I don't own Cardcaptors, that belongs to CLAMP

I don't own Naruto, that belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

I only own this random idea I dreamt up, I guess

* * *

Reaching the gate, Sakura was the first to press the buzzer after getting Kero back in the bag to hide him, everyone else standing ready for whatever may come.

"Yes? Who is it?" a voice asked from the intercom.

"Hi, this is Sakura Avalon and friends."

"Yes, please come in. I'll open the gate."

After a couple of minutes, the iron gate swung open, leaving them to stare in a mix of awe and nervousness. However, any concern disappeared when they walked in, seeing a fountain surrounded by large gardens and exquisite decorations.

"So beautiful," Zetsu gasped, his face blushing slightly from the awe, eyes sparkling brightly, showing an obvious love for nature. Then again, it wasn't so much a surprise due to what he is, so having a love for nature would only be natural to him.

"Yeah, I never knew a garden like this could exist here in town. Maybe at a park or something, but at someone's home? Amazing," Sakura awed as they walked together, she and everyone else wandering a bit while making their way to the front door.

Hearing it open, they barely had time to react when Madison came bursting out in a white dress and pink hairband.

"Hey everyone!" she greeted as she ran out, hugging Nagato as he was closest before hugging the brunette when catching up. "Hope you guys didn't have to much trouble trying to find this place."

"Hidan and Kero found it," Kakuzu piped up.

"Speaking of Kero, where is he?" the smoky haired girl asked.

"Right here," the guardian piped up, poking his head out of the bag.

"You don't seem too excited, did something happen?"

"We had a little trouble on the bus…" Sakura started before Zetsu spoke up.

"But it got taken care of. Could've been worse, but Sakura and Obito pretty much took care of it, even Hidan helped."

"I just hope it wasn't too bad."

"I can't say how much trouble Kero's in, that's for Sakura to decide," the disguised boy chuckled, rubbing the back of his head.

"I see, well like you said, she'll think of something," the girl stated as she took the boy by the arm, guiding him and the others inside. "I had spare slippers set aside so you can drop your shoes off here."

"Thanks," Kisame grinned as they slipped their shoes off, putting the other footwear on, ironically wearing colors matching their rings.

"Miss Taylor," a woman's voice sang happily.

"Miss Taylor?" Sakura muttered in confusion, the others blinking owlishly when hearing it, staring at the relaxed girl.

A maid soon walked up, a tender smile gracing her features. "Would you like the tea served in your room?"

"Yes, could you make it set for thirteen?"

"Thirteen?" the woman asked, glancing at the large group, attempting to count them all to make sure the number was right. However, they were already following Madison as she gently tugged Zetsu along, seeing he was stunned by everyone around him.

Arriving to the room, they wandered about a little, staring at all the space the girl had, much larger than Sakura's room, possibly bigger than her living room.

"Wow, you have to have the best view here," Sakura awed as she and Deidara stood by the window, gazing at the gardens in awe.

"This has to be the biggest bedroom I've ever seen!" Kero exclaimed as he finally came out of the bag, flitting about excitedly.

"What's that?" Hidan asked pointing to a green wall.

"Another part of your room?" the guardian asked, looking to the smoky haired girl.

"Uh-huh," she giggled as she picked up a remote.

Clicking a button, it caused the partition to slide aside, revealing the other room for everyone to see. Inside showed what looked like a miniature movie theater, the seating fitting most of the group, at least one or two having to lean on the couch or sit on the floor.

Hitting another button, it started up some lights and machines, a movie playing, revealing a far cleaner version of everyone's fight with the Shadow Card.

"Of course, we should've known you'd want to watch your movies nearby, and in private no less," Itachi laughed nervously. His laugh became more nervous when seeing himself appear on screen, getting clocked in the head by a flying chair thanks to the shadows unpredictable movements not even his Sharingan could pick up.

"I can't wait to see what other movies I can make when we get more cards. I just wish I was there when you guys challenged the Fly Card. Just think how amazing it could've been!" the girl sighed dreamily.

"Amazing? Maybe for you. But not for us. Not by a long shot," Konan laughed, inching slightly away from the excitable girl.

Leaving the room, they explored a bit before Kakuzu found something lying on the table, gingerly picking it up, finding it was another costume, but nowhere close to being done.

"Making this for Sakura, I presume?" he asked, gesturing to it while carefully putting it back down to avoid wrinkling the fabric. He learned fast not to mess with the costumes, let alone mishandle them; he saw what happened to Obito.

"Yeah, still needs a few pieces here and there, but it's almost done."

"Hey Madison, you said you had a problem, possibly Clow Card related. What was it?" the brunette asked after eyeing the costume, feeling a bit of dread of how a card would take her serious in that.

"Oh yeah, it…" she started before a series of knocking began.

"Hide!" Itachi hissed to Kero, eyeing as he dove for the nearest hiding place, which turned out to be a small jewelry box filled with scraps of cloth and ribbons.

"Come in!" the smoky haired girl chirped, lighting up when a brunette woman came nearly bursting inside. "Hi Mom, you're home early. Did something happen?" she greeted before giving her a slightly concerned look.

"Oh no, I decided to take off early when I remembered you were having friends over and I just _had_ to meet them. Especially with how much I hear about them."

"Of course, these are my friends. This is Sakura, Zetsu, Itachi, Obito, Kisame, Sasori, Deidara, Hidan, Kakuzu, Konan, and Nagato. They're all in my class at school."

"It's great to meet you, before all Madison talked about was Sakura, then finding out she made ten more wonderful friends, it just made my heart soar."

"Madison's been a great friend, she's really kind. She's helped us on more than one occasion whenever one of us struggles in school," Kakuzu spoke, doing his best to be polite, silently praying Hidan will behave.

"She is…" the woman began before gasping, startling the group. "Where on earth did you get such unusual scars? Even having such unique eyes?" she asked as she gently cupped the boy's face, concern washing over her. However, when she realized her actions, she immediately began apologizing. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't pry like that."

"It's fine, really. You're actually the first person to ask me that other than a few social workers when questioning me," he laughed nervously. "My family actually did this as a rite of passage, so they're more a badge of honor, so I'm not upset. As for my eyes, they were just like this, nothing seems to be wrong with them than looking different, so I'm not worried."

"I never heard of such a tradition, but if you're fine, then I'm not going to worry."

"We lived on the island, the one that the tsunami wiped out. Some islanders had traditions such as Kakuzu's family that might seem unusual to others. So it's no surprise really you might not have heard about it," Nagato explained when seeing how nervous the tanned boy was looking despite trying not to be.

"I'm so sorry to hear that, it must've been horrible going through that."

"It was, but we're fine. Sakura and her family were generous enough to let us stay. It's a bit of a tight squeeze, but we're really happy."

"You don't have any other family to go to?"

"No, ma'am, I'm afraid we don't, they all lived on the island, and far as we know, the ten of us are the only ones who survived that we know of. There are others, but they're strangers to us. We could've gone into foster care, but we were afraid of being separated after going through all that. That's why we're so grateful staying with Sakura. If it hadn't been for her father letting us stay. Who knows where we would be?" Kisame explained, his voice choking up a little as he gave a forced smile.

The others stared at him, obviously shocked as was the woman when he said something so emotional. None of them were sure if he was doing a really good job acting, or he was being openly honest even while lying.

"It sounds like all of you are really close?"

"Yes, Mrs. Taylor, you could say even before meeting Sakura and Madison, the ten of us were basically a family to begin with. We didn't always get along, but we had each other when we really needed it, hmm," Deidara added with a thin smile, obviously affected by the disguised boy's little speech.

"I see, having such bonds is something to be treasured greatly and not broken or taken for granted," the older woman smiled warmly before a thought crossed her mind. "How about we step outside to have tea and cake? It's such a gorgeous day outside."

"Really? Outside with the garden around us?" Zetsu asked, eyes lighting up at the idea, causing a few to snicker at his action.

"Of course, where else, my dear?" the woman chuckled lightly, amused at how excited the young child had gotten.

"As you can see, Zetsu really loves plants," Obito chuckled as he placed a hand on the boy's shoulder when seeing him blushing.

"That's fine, he sort of reminds me of Sakura's mother. She loved nature very much."

"You knew Sakura's mother?" Konan asked, staring between the two, seeing the other girl give a sad smile as did the older one.

"Yes, we knew each other back in high school, we were cousins actually."

"Really? So that makes Madison and Sakura second cousins?" Itachi asked, nearly tripping when they went outside, reaching a table set up for them.

"Yes, you sound pretty surprised."

"Well, it kinda is since you both have different surnames," the raven laughed nervously.

"The island you lived on must've kept families pretty close knit then?"

"Yes, though the only relative I have closest to me would be Obito, but we're cousins instead of brothers."

"I see, interesting."

"Thank you."

Noticing a few servants coming forward with a few trays, Mrs. Taylor gave a warm smile as she gestured them over. "I hope you like cake. When I heard you were coming over, I made sure to swing by to pick up at least a couple."

"That's really kind of you," Konan practically squeaked, making herself blush at her action. However, it caused the older woman to laugh sweetly, gently patting the bluenette on the head, reminding her of when Jiraiya did it back home when she was around this age.

"Sakura, you like cake as well, correct?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"That's good to hear, you know, your mother loved sweets too. No matter how much she ate, she never got a single ounce of fat on her, always remaining small and beautiful."

"Sounds like she got pretty lucky with her genes," Hidan snickered before quieting when a plate was handed to him, a slice of strawberry cake resting on it.

"She did, whether she knew it or not," the elder brunette chuckled as she finished cutting and serving all the cake slices, grateful she got more than one.

Soon they ate in silence; occasionally breaking into mild talk regarding school or some of the shinobi having curious minds about the work the oldest of them did for a living, especially to have a home like this.

"Huh?" Sakura looked over, seeing how dreamily Madison's mother stared at her, the others noticing.

"Sorry, I just find it amazing how much you and Natasha look like."

"Really?"

She nodded sweetly while drinking a cup of tea, "Sakura, is it true what Madison says, that you're on the cheer squad?"

"Yeah, Konan too, she recently joined, but she's really good, possibly better than me."

"I wouldn't go that far, you've done cheering far longer than I have. I still have quite a ways to go," the bluenette laughed nervously, her face heating up from the compliment.

"Guess that's where you and Natasha are different, you see, she wasn't very coordinated," the woman chuckled lightly, recalling a few of her cousin's antics, even sharing them with the group of children.

"Makes you wonder how she survived all this time being that clumsy, hmm," Deidara chuckled lightly after swallowing a bite of his cake.

"Yes, but there was one time that it really changed things for her. When we were in high school still, she was trying to save a baby bird, returning it to its nest. I remember begging her to come down and let me do it, or we could take the bird to a vet or animal rescue to do the job instead. But she refused, determined to be the one to help that little bird return home."

"What happened?" Sasori asked, obviously enthralled by the tale.

"Just as she got the bird back in the tree, the branch she was on broke and fell. I remember screaming in fear, terrified she was going to be seriously hurt, hearing her scream, making me freeze in place. I felt so useless watching someone I cared for so deeply be in danger, but when she finally landed, it was nothing we were expecting."

"She didn't get hurt, did she?" the redhead asked, nearly jumping in anticipation.

"Just a few scrapes, but she fell on Aiden, our teacher. But what really made my blood boil is how he came up with that cheesy line of her being an angel that fell from heaven. Yes, she looked like a cute angel, but it was so…" she ranted before noticing the nervous and concerned stares being given. "Sorry about that."

"I-it's fine…I guess?" Sakura stuttered slightly. "But that means you knew my dad pretty well too? I actually remember that story; he told it to me and Tori a lot when I was younger. But he almost never says anything about himself. He'll always be talking about our mom instead; anything we learn about him is through his stories of her."

All eyes turned to the eldest, seeing her look a bit speechless, shocked even before turning her head away after sipping her tea. Taking a few moments, she finally answered the young girl's question.

"Your father…he is a disgusting person…" she started before a fist slammed into the table, startling her as she turned, seeing a near hateful look from Zetsu.

"How could you say something like that?" the boy nearly shouted, a glare shooting at the woman. "We may not have known her father as long as you have, but we know him enough. He isn't disgusting!"

"Zetsu, calm down," Sakura cried out, grabbing his arm as did Obito, trying to settle the clearly livid child. Both were afraid he might get himself so worked up he might lose concentration and release his jutsu, revealing his identity. "I'm _so_ sorry about that!"

"Don't apolo…" the artificial human started.

"You didn't let me finish," she replied, getting a startled gasp from the boy from being interrupted, though his glare didn't cease. "Aiden, like I said is a disgusting person. He's handsome, kind, a great chef, and can do anything and everything."

"How does…" the duel boy started before she raised her hand, stopping him once more.

"From the perspective of someone who loved Natasha, he is a truly disgusting person. As far as I know and can remember, that man, he holds no flaws. Be sure not to tell him that, far as he knows, I hate his very guts."

"You are a really weird woman," Hidan muttered though his expression held only shock and awe.

"I guess I might be, but love is weird in itself," she chuckled softly before looking to Zetsu and Sakura with an apologetic look gracing her features. "I'm sorry for sounding so cruel about him. Especially to you, Sakura, he's your father. I won't be upset if you ended up not liking me because of what I said."

"Well…I guess I was surprised at what you said about him, but since my dad never showed you any dislike, I'm willing to forgive you. Even what you said, it didn't sound all that hateful, it sounds like you care about him too, just in an odd way."

She stared blankly once more, shocked by the girl's kind and forgiving words before giving a warm and tender smile. "Thank you, Sakura. You know, I do miss your mother so much, so I guess some of my hatred for your father is mixed. I'm happy she got to be with someone who made her feel so much love, but at the same time…well, it's a bit hard to put into exact words."

"It's fine really," the brunette stated, her smile remaining.

"Madison's really lucky to have you as a friend, same with the others, they're very lucky to have such a kind and forgiving person."

"Thank you. I'm just glad that I got to meet everyone, especially Konan and the guys when they lost their homes. I wouldn't know what life could've been like without them. They really make things interesting whenever we're home or at school."

"Home? You mean, the ten of you _all_ stay at Sakura's house?"

"Yeah, it was a bit tough, but my dad was able to work it out so they could stay. Even he agreed that it wasn't fair to separate them from each other if they were forced into foster care."

"It must be tough then sharing such a small home together."

"Not really, because of our bond, we were used to sharing a single home together, either sleeping on the floor or using sleeping bags. So it's no different staying at Sakura's home, it's more where we're laid out, most of us in Tori's room," Itachi explained, hoping she'd buy it.

"I see, I'm glad that such an opportunity rose for you. I'm sure your parents must be relieved while watching over you in Heaven."

"You think so?" Sasori asked, eyes lighting up some at the thought before looking away in shame, realizing if it was true, then how disappointed his parents must be of his past choices before arriving here.

"You miss them, don't you?"

"Yeah, but they died before the tsunami, I was only about four when it happened. I was raised mostly by my grandmother."

"Either way, I'm sure your parents must've loved you."

"I hope so."

* * *

Even through lies, truth can be spoke using emotions. The Akatsuki are slowly showing how human each of them really are.

Read and Review


	14. Chapter 14

This random idea was literally from a dream I had after going to bed, having gone through some other works I was tinkering with. Plus watching/reading Naruto as well as thinking about Cardcaptors doesn't help either.

Hope you enjoy ^_^

I don't own Cardcaptors, that belongs to CLAMP

I don't own Naruto, that belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

I only own this random idea I dreamt up, I guess

* * *

Before any further conversation could go on, a maid came over, a worried look on her face as she told the elder woman about a phone call. Taking it, she talked briefly, a sour look on her face forming on her features. The moment she could pause, she turned to the group, apologizing for the interruption and having to leave to take care of a few things at her office.

"It's okay, we can go back to my room to hang out a little more," Madison reassured, getting a sorrowful smile from the other.

"Alright, but I promise that when I can get myself free, we must have dinner."

"That's really nice of you," Sakura called, waving goodbye while she and Madison took each other's hands, walking off together.

Once she finished waving, she sweetly took hold of Zetsu's having him blush at the gesture, but settled with a bright smile.

The rest followed, seeing Madison carrying the last plate with cake on it, fork included, having them secretly smirk, knowing she was going to give it to Kero when they returned.

"Madison, your mom…she's a really interesting woman," Nagato spoke up while they climbed the stairs after getting inside.

"Thanks, she can be a bit eccentric, but she's really nice once you get to know her," the smoky haired girl laughed as they got closer to her room.

"I'm sorry for my earlier outburst. It was pretty rude of me," Zetsu spoke up, eyes darting to the floor.

"It's okay, you were defending Sakura's dad. She wasn't mad at you, if anything, I think you took her off guard because you snapped first than it being Sakura."

"Yeah, though I was surprised she'd sort of insult my dad, but it didn't look like she really fully hated him, so I couldn't find myself to be angry."

"You're right; it does look like Madison's mother really loved your mom. She might've even been heartbroken when your parents got together for some time," Itachi added with a small nod as he thought back to the conversation.

"You really…" the brunette started as the door opened, only to be interrupted by a familiar ball of gold.

"Cake! I had to watch you guys eat that delicious cake from up here! I know I was stupid shouting and such on the bus, getting Zetsu in trouble. But come on that was absolute torture!" Kero sobbed as he buzzed around the girl's head, throwing an absolute fit.

"So that's what happened?" Madison giggled, "Have you learned not to be so noisy and get people in trouble then?"

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" the guardian sobbed as he flew into Zetsu's arms. "I really hope you can forgive me getting you in trouble!"

"I have, I'm feeling much better. Being in the garden helped me relax and forget that incident," he laughed as he held him before holding him out towards the other girl. "I think he's suffered enough."

"I think so too," she giggled as she held out the plate. "I kinda figured whatever happened; it wouldn't be fair either way to deny you cake any more than you were already. So I made sure the last slice would go to you, Kero."

"Really? Oh, thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" the guardian cried happily, taking off with his treasure, balancing it on his head as he flew around. How he managed to not drop it was a miracle, but he was happy and obviously sincere of his earlier apology to really appreciate the given treat. "By the way," he started, his face serious for a moment after taking a few bites and swallowing, "while you were outside, I think Madison's right. I sensed something similar to a Clow Card in here."

"That's what you told us to come by, besides helping with getting Sakura ready to try learning our jutsu," Hidan piped in, his expression serious.

"That's exactly the reason, wait here and I'll get it," the girl spoke as she got up, walking over to a shelf, grabbing a brown box, carrying it back to the table with the others. "This jewelry box belongs to my mother, but holds two things really special to us. My mom tried opening it a few days ago, but it won't."

"You sure you have the right key?"

"Yeah, we always kept it nearby just in case we ever wanted to open it," Madison explained as she held up the tiny key. "Just watch what happens."

As she tried to bring it down to the lock, a sudden shockwave enveloped her hand, almost snapping her wrist as she jumped back, the key thrown from her possession.

"That has to be the work of a Clow Card, and I can only think of one card that could pull this job off. You said it was something precious to you and your mother, right?" Kero exclaimed as he hovered over to the box, examining it. "It's faint, but it's definitely possessing this box."

"I kinda figured that was the case. That's why I asked you guys to come by than helping any training Sakura is going to do. You see, I don't know what could be done at first, but I figured if anything, we can come up with something before Monday."

"How come?"

"Well, my mom's worried about the box not opening, and while it isn't like we lost what's inside, she really wishes to be able to open it again. So she's planning on taking it to the jeweler on Monday. But because it's a Clow Card…"

"Don't worry, we'll figure something out, I'm sure of it," Sakura reassured, pumping her fists in determination.

"Kero, you said you had an idea what card it was, right?" Itachi asked, looking at the serious look the guardian was giving the box.

"Yeah, there's a card Clow Reed designed to protect precious treasures. It's a harmless card, so it's only doing its job for Madison and her mom, not realizing its causing trouble than lessening it. It's known as the Shield, a very powerful defensive card, one of the strongest when you think about it."

"Any plans on how we can subdue it?" the raven asked as he heard the brunette release her staff, Madison fetching her camera to tape it all.

"We'll need to make it return to its physical form, but we don't have any card that can break the Shield. We only have Fly and Shadow."

"Couldn't we use the Shadow to break the Shield from the inside?" Sakura suggested, already fishing the card out to use it.

"It could work, but it might also backfire on us."

"What do you mean?"

"Shield is extremely powerful and good natured, so it'll do everything in its power to prevent itself from breaking. But in doing so may cause the Shadow's attacks to backfire and accidentally destroy the box and its contents."

"Oh…"

"What about…" Obito started as he glanced at the box, watching as the brunette lightly tapped it, everyone but Madison jumping when seeing a barrier form around it.

"Why did you guys jump?" the girl asked, concern showing. "You acted as if you saw something scary."

"Not so much scary as it was startling, hmm. When Sakura tapped the box, a barrier formed around it," Deidara answered, staring at the box. "I'd used my clay, but I doubt it'd work, I would end up causing more harm around the barrier."

"Even if it did work, the explosion if strong enough could also end up destroying the box and that's not our goal," Sasori added.

"Hmm."

"But that doesn't really answer why I didn't see this barrier."

"Only those with magical powers usually can see things like this. But for you guys to see the Shield's barrier means either you have magical powers too, or your chakra thing is very similar to magic to give you such abilities."

"I guess that makes sense," Kisame muttered before an idea formed in his head. "Obito, hope we're thinking the same thing."

"That if we used something sharp to cut through?"

"Exactly."

"That would work, but we don't have a card like it," Kero grumbled as the two chatted, obviously concocting a scheme of some sorts.

"Who says we need a card?" the normally blue skinned boy snickered as he glanced at the Uchiha, watching as they grinned. The three of them slowly raised their hands after each grabbing a kunai, enveloping the weapons with their chakra.

"What are you guys doing?" Madison asked nervously when seeing the blue energy around their hands.

"If the three of us work together, infusing our chakra into our weapons, we might be able to slice right through. Kisame, you start first since you have the most chakra, so you might end up doing the most damage," Obito explained. "I'll go next right after, then Itachi will deliver hopefully the finishing blow."

"Just be careful."

"Don't worry Madison, we won't let that box get destroyed, this is the safest method we can use without going into overkill," the older Uchiha reassured with a smile.

The others backed away, watching in amazement as the three positioned themselves for attack, determined looks on their faces.

With a shout, Kisame struck first, slamming his kunai into the barrier, a loud crack echoing. Everyone watched as the barrier materialized itself, this time visible even to Madison as it let out what sounded like a distressed shriek.

Just as the blade connected, chakra slicing through, it rebounded, sending the boy crashing back, landing into a pile of clothes and costumes made.

"Now Obito!" Kisame cried out as he popped his head out from the pile.

Without making any form on acknowledgement, the Uchiha struck, doing the same thing, the cracking more noticeable as lines formed, only to be thrown back, slamming into Kakuzu and Hidan with a grunt.

Right after, Itachi struck, throwing more chakra into his attack, slicing through Shield completely, forcing it back into its physical form.

"Sakura!"

"On it!" the girl stated as she ran before the card, not willing to let it escape. "I command you to return to your power confined! Shield Card!"

From the final cry, chains exploded from the tip of the staff than binding wind, swallowing the card as it forced it back into its sealed form. Just as it finished, the card flew straight to Itachi, the boy already catching it, making his way over to the girl.

"I'm ready," she replied as they stood facing one another.

"By order of the ancient magic around us. I, Itachi, relinquish my ownership of the Shield Card. I now give full control and mastery over to Sakura!"

Just as with the last two cards, Itachi's name disappeared from the card, replaced with the brunette's. With all that done the two were smiling with their accomplishment, at least until jumping when hearing Madison cry out in shock.

"What's wrong?" both asked, seeing her holding up one of the costumes.

"I completely forgot to have you wear this," the girl practically sobbed, making the others stare in shock.

"O-oh well, maybe next time?" Sakura nervously laughed, "Hey, if it isn't too much trouble, think we could look inside?"

"Of course, let's just hope the card didn't damage the lock," Madison spoke with concern, having forgotten about the loss of using a costume on her friend.

Grabbing the key from the table once more, she held it to the lock, getting it inside, turning it with a simple click, signifying it could be opened.

"That's great, you opened it!" Kisame exclaimed as he hurried over, having freed himself from the pile of clothing.

Just as he and the others peered over, they were in awe before their glances turned to confusion when seeing a dried up bouquet of flowers inside.

Hearing a knocking at the door, they barely had time to turn around, seeing Kero duck for cover as Madison allowed them in. They stared in surprise when seeing it was the girl's mother, seeing her walk inside.

"Sorry about that, oh and dinner should…" she started before spotting that the box had been opened. "You…how did you open it?"

"When we took a look at it, Sasori spotted a loose spring and I gave him a few tools to fix it right up. Talk about lucky huh?" the smoky haired girl explained with a smile on her face.

"Really? That's amazing, thank you so much, Sasori. You're such a smart child," the older brunette stated as she hugged the small redhead.

"It was nothing really, I work with puppets a lot, so I'm used to looking in even the tiniest joint and opening in case I need to make an adjustment," he explained, a blush decorating his face, seeing the others smirking or smiling honestly.

"It was stilly really amazing you could figure out such a problem. I was becoming so desperate to open it; I was willing to risk having it broken open if it came down to it at the jeweler's. Thank you so much."

"So what's with the dried up flowers, why keep it?" Hidan asked, causing several to glare, Kakuzu and Konan the first to into attack.

"Why must you be so rude?" the bluenette nearly shrieked as she grabbed his face, pinching the cheek while the other slammed his fist into the albino's head.

"You don't go asking things like that, idiot!" the tanned boy scolded before hearing the woman chuckling, causing the three to stop their struggles.

"This bouquet is very precious to me as it had belonged to Natasha. She had it for her wedding, filling it with her favorite flowers."

"Favorite flowers?" Sakura muttered softly, obviously intrigued.

"Yes, while it's hard to tell now, but they were all once sakura blossoms. It was her favorite flower so much that she actually told me she would name her first daughter Sakura, and you know what? You're that baby," the older brunette explained, giving a warm smile towards the smaller one, seeing her eyes water slightly knowing this.

"I was named after her favorite flowers…Mom…" the brunette whispered as she took the information in, her eyes watering further, but no tears formed or fell. "Thank you for telling me."

"I know," Mrs. Taylor suddenly announced. "Sakura, kids, why don't you come down to the dining room with me? You can tell me what you like for dinner, it'll be easier than guessing and much more fun."

"O-okay?" the brunette laughed when she was snapped out of her daydream, feeling her hand grabbed as she was dragged along.

"Madison, don't lag behind now!" the girl's mother giggled as she left, several of the other shinobi following closely behind, chuckling softly.

"In a second!" she called back, noticing Nagato hadn't left just yet, probably out of concern for her.

Once the woman was gone, Kero came out of hiding, a depressed look on his face. "Man, it feels like I've had to hide all day long. It's so boring."

"Don't worry Kero, I'll make sure to have some dinner brought up, even a bit of desert since you were pretty helpful figuring out the card."

"Really? That's awesome!" the guardian cheered happily, causing her and the redhead to laugh while the girl put the bouquet away, pulling a small bag out, staring at it lovingly.

"So I'm guessing that's your precious item, huh?" Nagato asked as he and Kero hovered over her slightly.

"Yeah."

"What is it?" the guardian asked, clearly interested.

"An eraser."

"An eraser?"

"Yeah, it was the first thing Sakura gave to me when we first met. It really means a lot to me," the girl explained as she gazed at the concealed treasure a bit longer before storing it.

"You really care about Sakura, don't you?" the redhead asked.

"Yeah, I would do almost anything to make sure she was always happy. Do you have someone like that too?"

"Yeah, Konan for starters. In our world, we met as children and stayed friends all the way into our adult years. I've been by her side through good times and hard times, even when some choices we made weren't always the best ones. I just wish I had done a better job protecting her _and_ Yahiko, so the three of us would've always been together."

"I'm sure your friend, Yahiko doesn't hold any grudges, nor does Konan. She really seems to look out for you."

"Makes sense since she's older than me, even if by a few months," the redhead chuckled before hearing the girl's mother call for them.

"We're coming!" Madison called back, locking up the box with a serene smile. "We'll be back, don't worry Kero."

"No problem, just make sure to bring something really tasty."

* * *

Looks like Nagato's finding Madison a better friend than he would have imagined. They both share the same kind love for someone precious to them.

Read and Review


	15. Chapter 15

This random idea was literally from a dream I had after going to bed, having gone through some other works I was tinkering with. Plus watching/reading Naruto as well as thinking about Cardcaptors doesn't help either.

Hope you enjoy ^_^

I don't own Cardcaptors, that belongs to CLAMP

I don't own Naruto, that belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

I only own this random idea I dreamt up, I guess

* * *

"Wow, can't believe we're going on a trip," Sasori spoke calmly as they reached the school, knowing they have to meet up in class before going to the bus.

"I know what you mean, this should be pretty fun," Obito grinned, giving a thumb's up towards his friends, whom just laughed at his enthusiastic nature.

"Who knows, maybe we'll find another Clow Card on the way?" Deidara added with a shrug of his shoulders.

The others nodded, though hoped that if it was the case, it wouldn't be a dangerous card, but be more like the Shield, troublesome, but not vicious.

Once they were all accounted for in class, the students along with others from other classes were led outside by their teachers towards a shuttle bus rented just for them. From there, they were brought to an aquarium, allowing the students to enjoy themselves and take their time to learn about the different aquatic creatures that live there.

"Hey guys!" Sakura called, running over to a tank, hands pressed against the glass as she gazed at the fish inside. "Check out these ones!"

"I never saw fish like these up close," Sasori awed as he caught up to the girl fist, several others behind him.

"What a great shot!" Madison laughed, Chelsea, Nikki, Itachi, and Obito standing with them, all laughing.

"Aww, isn't that cute? Looks like Sakura and Sasori made a new friend," the glasses wearing girl teased as a blowfish swam up to them, puffing its body up.

Giggling, Sakura puffed her cheeks up, staring at the floating fish, the redhead smiling, feeling relaxed as he watched the different fish swimming about.

"They do seem to have a lot in common," the smoky haired girl giggled. The two turned to glare at her briefly before snickering, turning back to the tank once more, focusing on enjoying themselves.

Glancing over, the puppeteer spotted Zetsu and Konan following other classmates to examine other fish. Not far from them was Nagato, Deidara, and Hidan, the three examining a different tank with other people. The remainder of their group was scattered about, looking between each tank, reading plates about particular fish inside or what region they came from.

"So you never visited here before?" Chelsea asked, looking to Itachi.

"We never had the money and nor really the free time," the raven lied, rubbing the back of his head with a small laugh.

"At least you guys get to see it now and so many other cool events too."

"Yeah, this place is amazing."

"Hey Sakura, Sasori, you two should swim with them," Obito joked as they turned to explore other parts.

"No way, some of these guys look harmless," the brunette started as she pointed at one of the swimming creatures, "but fish like that one could sting you, and that'll be painful."

"Ouch, yeah, that would hurt," Nikki chuckled.

"Better to get stung than eaten by a shark," Kisame joked as he caught up, a toothy grin across his face.

"You can say that again," Chelsea laughed as they explored a bit before spotting Zetsu running over, hands over his knees. "You okay?"

"Yeah, Konan and the others just sent me to find you guys," the boy panted slightly, a grin on his face. "The penguin show is about to start!"

"Penguin show?"

"Oh yeah, it's really cool! You guys will love it," Sakura exclaimed as she grabbed Kisame's hand, while Nikki grabbed Obito's, and Chelsea grabbed Itachi's. "Come on!"

The small group ran off out of the room, racing to catch the show before it began, finding their friends huddled together, waiting impatiently for it to start.

"Oh wow, look at that jump!" Deidara cried out, eyes practically sparkling with excitement of what he saw. "Now this is a work of art I can appreciate!"

"It's really amazing how well they trained the penguins," Sakura laughed as she had her hands clasped together, watching with wide eyes. "It's gotta be such an awesome job training the penguins like that!"

"Not only that, but to some degree they also train the humans too. That way, they can move fluidly with one another," Nagato added as he pointed to the trainer swimming underwater with one of the birds, a fish in hand.

"That's a good observation, you're really smart. Are you thinking about being a veterinarian?" one of the other female students asked.

"I don't know, I mean, I love animals, but I don't think I'm that smart to take care of animals," he laughed nervously.

"Nagato look! He's bowing!" another of the girls squealed, pointing to the bird on stage doing the movement. The arctic bird's trainer was making a gesture towards him to continue while another waved in the water.

"That's so cute!" Sakura laughed, bouncing a little in her excitement.

However, the laughter and joy ended immediately when the trainer suddenly slipped underwater, thrashing about, breaking the surface to scream for help.

"Her foot's caught!" Zetsu cried out when noticing the whirlpool around the woman's ankle, concern showing. "Someone help her!"

"It's gotta be another card!" Hidan spat as he watched Sakura pounding on the glass as the trainer struggled, one of the penguins getting caught in the mess.

"Tori! Help her!" Konan shrieked when the teen came in with a couple of buckets.

"What?" he grumbled when hearing the ruckus coming from the birds as well as worried shouts from the people outside. Moment he saw his co-worker in distress, he dropped what he had, jumping into the water to help her.

Spotting the whirlpool, he grabbed the nearest rings surrounding the penguin, seeing it was suffering the most. With all his strength, he managed to break the ring, freeing not only the bird, but the woman as well, the strange cyclone disappearing.

"He saved her!" Rita cried out in relief, hugging Deidara.

"Yeah, he was smart to break that weird whirlpool up. Risky, but it worked, hmm," he muttered softly, not knowing if the girl heard him or not.

Due to what happened having ended positively, the class managed to finish the trip up on a positive note.

When it was time for everyone to head home, that's when Sakura and the Akatsuki began to discuss serious matters.

Walking home, the eleven were a little discouraged at how helpless they were, knowing they should've done something, but at the same time, had to keep a low profile.

"Damn it!" Kisame snapped, punching his fist into the wall, nearly losing control over his jutsu. "That woman and the penguin could've drowned and we just sat back!"

"We really couldn't do anything. Even if we did something, we weren't sure if it was a Clow Card, it could've been something else," Sakura tried to reason, taking her friend's hand into hers. "We'll talk to Kero to find out if what we saw really might've been a Clow Card or take him with us after school or even during the weekend to find out."

"I know, but…" the boy spoke, his shoulders shaking as he tried to keep himself from screaming in frustration. "I shouldn't even care about this sort of thing. I was used to killing people and animals. Sure, most of it was job related, but even so…"

"The fact you showed concern shows you're a good person, all of you for that matter," the brunette spoke as she hugged him, surprising him at the gesture.

Yes, she did hug him and the others often, but for the mist shinobi, it was still somewhat a foreign action to him.

For years, people avoided him, treating him as if he had a disease because of his appearance being so intimidating. But he arrives here and not only is being accepted for what he looks like, but she doesn't hesitate to show that affection to him.

She was like a little sister he never got to have, making him want to protect her. It didn't take long for him to realize just how Itachi felt in his determination to help Sasuke, even if it ended up hurting both of them. Therefore, he was determined even more to make sure to avoid making that mistake, he wasn't going to let anything hurt Sakura.

Once he calmed down, they pulled apart, heading back home, arriving there before anyone else. Therefore, it left the disguised boys to release their jutsu, allowing themselves some breathing room for the time being.

"How about I make some pancakes?" the brunette suggested as they put their stuff away, quickly changing out of their school wear.

"Want some help?" Kakuzu offered.

"That'd be great."

"Did I hear pancakes?" a familiar voice asked, already salivating at the thought.

"They just started, so wait. Anyway, we have something to ask you, hmm," Deidara spoke up, grabbing the puff ball before he could harass the two in the kitchen.

"Okay, okay, just hurry up with those pancakes!"

"We're serious! A penguin and his trainer nearly drowned!" Kisame snapped, startling the guardian a bit.

"What happened?"

"A weird whirlpool or something like it appeared out of nowhere grabbing them, starting with the girl. It only grabbed the penguin because he got to close," the blue skinned boy explained, forcing himself to calm down. "When we asked, the people who work at the aquarium said it might've been that one of the drains came undone."

"But we didn't see the water level dropping not once, so it couldn't have been that," Hidan added as he thought about it. "It wasn't like water flowing away, like in a tub or toilet. No, it was more like a normal whirlpool you see in the ocean caused by storms."

"So you think it's a Clow Card?" the guardian asked as he heard the pancakes sizzling and hissing away in the kitchen. "Hurry up you guys, I'm starving!"

"We're working on it!" Kakuzu barked, feeling a vein throbbing in annoyance.

"Hidan was actually the first to figure that one out before the rest of us," Konan chimed in, grabbing the guardian's attention once more.

"Are there any cards you know of that could do that? Make whirlpools I mean," Sakura asked, hearing the conversation as she finished the third stack, setting it on the table while the other got the next one set up.

"Well there's Windy, but again, she's a pretty gentle spirit, so for her to try and take someone's life, not likely. But there are two cards capable of doing that, both dangerous, one more so than the other."

"What are they?"

"Wave and Watery, both water affiliated cards. Let's just hope it's the Wave Card, or we're in big trouble," Kero sighed before hearing Sakura announce that all the pancakes are finished. "Yes! I can finally eat some delicious pancakes!"

"Is food all you ever think about, hmm?" the blonde asked in a near growl as they went to the table, watching as the brunette shared some with the guardian.

"Hey, there's not a whole lot you can eat without drawing attention to yourself that tastes good," the guardian reprimanded with a fierce wave before snatching another bite of pancake.

"So what about Wave and Watery? What do they…" Itachi started before hearing the door open, causing them all to freeze.

"I'm home!" Tori's voice called out, causing them to relax some.

"Hey Tori, is it just you?" Sakura called out.

"Yeah, but Julian's coming over in an hour, so I suggest make yourself either scarce or put your disguises back on," the teen muttered as he walked in, smelling the tasty meal.

"Will do, we just needed a breather, it isn't easy keeping a Henge up almost all day long, especially in these bodies," Kisame sighed after swallowing another mouthful.

"So, what was it in the aquarium? They're saying a drain came loose, but I didn't see that whirlpool coming from any visible ones. It was just floating there, keeping the bird and Yuu underwater," the teen asked, his focus more on the guardian.

"We pretty much are assuming it's one of two Clow Cards for the most part, Wave and Watery, but I can't be certain which one it is."

"What do you mean?" he asked as he sat near enough to the table, snatching the first unattended plate he could, that being his sister's.

"Hey! That's mine!"

"What? I hardly got to eat all day. I've been feeding the penguins and cleaning tanks, I'm starving," he pouted as he held the plate away from the girl causing the others to snicker at their immature behavior.

"You could've asked nicely and I would've made some or shared at least," she pouted back before they turned when the guardian coughed to get their attention.

"You asked about the cards' abilities, their powers right? Well, they both have the same power; only one is stronger and has a few additional powers. Basically both can control water, doing whatever they want with it, however, with Watery, she's much stronger being an elemental based card. Plus, she can create more water unlike the Wave, thus making her far deadlier than just her short temper alone."

"Elemental cards?" Zetsu questioned, concern showing.

"Guess I should explain those, huh?" the guardian shrugged, knowing the answer without having them saying it. "The Clow Cards come in a hierarchy of status. There are four elemental based cards, Windy, Water, Fiery, and Earthy, as well as two others known as the Light and Dark Cards. And under each of them a set of other cards similar to their powers or status, meaning they could be strong or weak against them depending on the situation and how they're used in battle. Take the Fly, Shield, and Shadow cards for example; Fly is under Windy, Shield is under Earthy, and Shadow is under Light."

"By knowing this, it'll give us an advantage or disadvantage depending on what card we face, correct?" Itachi asked as downed his glass, his plate empty save for a small puddle of syrup.

"Yup, but don't think it'll be easy. The elemental cards are very powerful and dangerous if mishandled. The only one I can imagine us getting easiest would be Windy as she's the gentlest of the four, the other one being Earthy, but she too can have a pretty nasty temper if angered just right. Fiery is very dangerous and mischievous as his namesake, but Watery is the worst because of her short temper and wild nature. Put those together and that's spelling disaster for sure."

"So how can she beat this card then?" Tori asked, his concern for his sister growing to the point his appetite was lost, setting the half eaten plate down to stare at the golden creature.

"She'll need to use at least two cards because of her current strength, either use Fly, Shadow, or Shield. They're all she has in her arsenal. Of course, we have the Akatsuki here to help us, so we're not entirely at a disadvantage. Like I said, let's hope it'll be Wave and not Watery." The guardian paused, looking at the brunette with a stern look before continuing on with his speech. "Sakura, I know you have to face that card sooner or later, but with your current strength, if these guys weren't here, even if you had the best combination of cards to work with, she's still dangerous and unpredictable."

"Is there anything we can do if it does turn out to be Watery?" the girl asked as she glanced at the shinobi, seeing how nervous they looked with how much emphasis Kero was putting about this particular card.

"If there is a chance you do fight Watery on your own, you need to figure out how to work with those three and any jutsu you've been learning from them," he explained as he used his remaining magic to make the captured cards float briefly.

"That's going to be tough regardless; we'll need a combination that can work with those cards as well as our jutsu. Fact you're sure it's a water based card will make it slightly easier, but difficult no less," Nagato sighed.

"Since this was the card's first attack, it must've done so because Sakura was there. That means, until you figure out what combination to use, both alone and with them, try to stay away from the aquarium as best you can. That way it'll be less likely for people to be in danger," Kero added, floating before the girl's face, his furry face dead serious.

"Alright," she added, looking down at the ground, unsure how she could handle fighting a card all by herself.

Maybe if she had this Windy card it might be easier, but it could still be very tough regardless from how serious he was.

"Think about it later, stressing over it now won't help you at all," Tori spoke up. "Plus, if you're going to try and capture this card, you're probably going to have to do it at night when the aquarium's closed. Since I've got a few part time jobs there, I can try snagging some blueprints or try to memorize some of the layouts to help you out."

"Thanks," she sighed as she slowly walked away, obviously still unsure of herself.

* * *

Unlike the series, Sakura doesn't have the Windy at her disposal. How do you think she'll capture our ambiguous water based card? Especially if she's forced to deal with it one on one?

Read and Review


	16. Chapter 16

This random idea was literally from a dream I had after going to bed, having gone through some other works I was tinkering with. Plus watching/reading Naruto as well as thinking about Cardcaptors doesn't help either.

Hope you enjoy ^_^

I don't own Cardcaptors, that belongs to CLAMP

I don't own Naruto, that belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

I only own this random idea I dreamt up, I guess

* * *

"Is she still trying to figure out what cards to use?" Madison asked, tugging Konan's sleeve a little to grab her attention.

"Yeah, Kero only gave her the option to use two of them," the bluenette answered, her orange eyes soft and tender.

"Oh, doesn't sound very easy," the girl replied softly, concern showing.

"No, it isn't," she answered with a heavy sigh. "Poor girl's been struggling trying to figure out what combination would work best the last couple days. She would've stayed up all night even if Nagato or one of the others didn't use a jutsu on her to force her to fall asleep. And even then, I wouldn't be surprised if she dreamt about the cards, trying to figure out how to get them to work together."

"Couldn't you guys combine your jutsu with her cards?"

"We could, but if the card that's running loose in the aquarium is one of these elemental based cards, it could be very dangerous and Sakura might be forced into a one on one match. So she has to really pick what cards to use if it happens. I think that's her greatest fear, not being able to capture the card and it hurts her badly or one of us if cornered instead."

The two looked over, spotting their friend going over to the fountain, leaning down near it, overhearing her words.

"How do you capture water?" the girl mumbled softly, feeling completely insecure about herself as a Cardcaptor.

"The answer will come to you, Sakura, don't worry about it," Madison spoke up, trying to reassure her friend.

"I know, but it still doesn't make any easier," she sighed as she turned to the girls, giving them a forced smile.

"I know it sounds impossible, but don't think about how the cards could work, but more how they could work together, using their abilities your advantage," Konan added as she placed a kind hand on her shoulder.

"What do you mean?" both girls asked, obviously confused by what she meant.

"My former sensei, he taught us about how to make things that aren't normally viewed, let alone used as a tool, as such. We could turn a kunai into something than its intended purpose of killing or even whittling while making shelter. It can be used for other purposes that are harmless but very useful in the end."

"I still don't really understand."

"Guess that was a bit vague," Konan chuckled softly. "How about this one instead? Take my origami skills as an example. I've gone so far with them, turning them into a lethal weapon beyond your wildest dreams. If I can make a sheet of paper become sharper than a blade, then those cards can do something that no one would have dreamed of."

"That makes more sense," Madison giggled with the other nodding, but still unsure.

"It does, but…do you really think so?" she asked, hope shining in her distraught eyes.

"I know so," the bluenette giggled softly. "Instead of focusing on what _two_ cards should be put together, but more what _their_ individual powers are and what they can be used for than just their intended purpose alone. Think of that and you might just have your possible combination staring at you in the face. Afterwards, we can work on how to work that combination with our jutsu to make it work in the end."

After school, the rather large group walked together, trying to figure out what they should do still, though the boys noticed Sakura looking still puzzled, but more relaxed than before. They could only guess Konan and Madison must've said something to help her out seeing as they were hanging out together during most of the break.

"Oh, I almost forgot," the smoky haired girl chirped happily as she got the group to pause to focus on her. "These just came in, sorry they're all the same color, but maybe Sasori and Deidara could help repaint them if I can get some proper paint and maybe decals if needed."

"What are they?" the artists asked at once.

"My mom's company just came out with the latest cell phones; you use these to call people. I even got an extra one for Tori since he's been helping out as best he can. Again, sorry about them being pink," the girl laughed as she opened up her spare bag, showing a whole bunch of pink phones with a sun and moon emblem on them.

"Wow, these are great, sure they're pink, but they're great either way. Until we can get our radio transmitters fully operational, these will help us out a ton" Nagato laughed as he held one of them.

"I was hoping so, who knows, you could use them to help with capturing the cards and you won't always have to be glued to each other's sides. You can go off and do whatever you want to do without worrying over one another."

"I guess we've _been_ a bit clingy to each other, huh?" the redhead chuckled nervously, the others sharing the same look as well.

"It's okay, you're just looking out for one another, now you have another means to doing so," Madison giggled sweetly. "I'll try to get some paint that's appropriate for the phones so you guys won't get teased. I asked my mom if she had any and she told me she'll look to see if there are any that would be good."

"This is really nice of you, Madison," Sakura chirped happily, hugging the phone before putting it in her bag as did the others with theirs.

"It's no problem at all," she replied sweetly as they continued onward home before having to split up to meet up with her ride. "Call me when you figure out what to do with the cards, okay?"

"I will if I get a brainstorm," the brunette called back with a sheepish wave as her friend was already a bit of a distance away.

"Not _if_ you get a brainstorm, _when_ you get a brainstorm," the girl chided with a wag of her finger, giggling when the others snickered, including the Cardcaptor herself.

Once they arrived home, they all headed into Sakura's room, the brunette flopping onto her bed, her bag tossed on the ground.

Some of the others began pulling out their assignments to work on and help one another, knowing it had to be done to avoid trouble.

The artists though, instead pulled out a pair of sketch books and one of the phones, deciding to relax their minds by doodling several designs for when they can repaint these things.

_"What Konan said, she's pretty much is telling me to think outside the box. But it's still difficult to figure out what card combo could work. What do they do that could be used for another means?"_ the brunette muttered in her thoughts, staring almost lazily towards the bluenette as she and Hidan exchanged notes.

"Damn it," the albino grumbled when he got something wrong after being told so, erasing it furiously, nearly ripping the sheet.

Ignoring his cursing, she looked at the ceiling with concern, trying to figure out what to do, her thoughts spinning.

_"Fly helps me, well fly around, but what can he do than that alone? Maybe if I summoned him into his physical form than attaching to my wand, the wing flaps are pretty strong and gusty. That could help me pin and maybe evaporate most of the surrounding water…but if its Watery, she could just make more water right away. Plus we're in an aquarium; it could be dangerous trying to have a giant bird flying around small hallways and breakable glass. I wonder if Fly can adjust his size or being the size of a football field is his only physical form."_

"Sakura?" Itachi asked, sitting on the edge of the bed, seeing her thinking hard, worrying him as he rested his hand on her back when she rolled over unconsciously, face buried into her pillow. "You okay?"

"Yeah, just thinking on what cards could work still. Konan gave me some pretty good advice, but I still don't know."

"Maybe I could help? We can go somewhere privately if it'll help you think better," he offered, the girl nodding, liking the idea. "Roof okay? Or better the backyard or porch?"

"My dad won't be home for a while, so we could try the roof, but how will we get there? I know you can, but…" she started before seeing the Uchiha smirk.

"Don't worry; I'll be sure to keep you safe," he reassured as they practically danced around the other bodies of their friends.

"Right, I keep forgetting just how strong you and the others really are."

"Most people make that mistake in our world, especially if we're girls or disguised ourselves as girls. Though because I was considered a prodigy so became a ninja at a younger age, most didn't think someone as young as me would be strong. Most shinobi who were ten or thirteen even were usually genin, not expecting if they were chūnin or higher."

As he explained, they got to the back porch, the Uchiha glancing around for anyone looking, including anyone that might be at the windows around the house.

Determining that the cost was clear, he focused his chakra to help him before taking Sakura's hand, wrapping an arm around her waist.

Once he was sure she was secured, he instantly began darting up the wall with speed and precision, arriving to their destination.

Finding a comfortable and safe spot, one that also helped hide their location from any nosy neighbors and potential freak outs from family, the two sat, watching the sky.

"How are you feeling?"

"A little better, but I'm still not sure what to do with the cards," the brunette sighed as she looked at the clouds, a breeze brushing over them, relaxing them.

"What did Konan tell you?"

"Pretty much to think outside the box."

From there, Sakura explained what the bluenette exactly told her before adding in on what she thought about the Fly card when remembering its powers and what else it could do.

"Hn, that is a pretty good observation. Maybe when its nighttime, we could sneak out and test the cards? We can find out if these ideas would work, if not we can ask Kero if he knows saving us the trouble. So, what about the other two?"

"Well the Shadow Card's pretty strong if you remember and does almost everything I can think of. He can lift things up and control objects using their shadows. He can even use the shadows themselves to strike if necessary as well as grab whatever he wants, like how he grabbed my wand when I tried escaping from his grip with Kisame and Nagato."

"You mentioned about he controls objects, what about living things?" Itachi asked, turning his head to look at her, his face difficult to read.

"What do you mean?" Sakura wondered, turning her head to stare at him, curios of what he meant.

"In my world, there's a clan known as the Nara clan, their specialty is shadow manipulation. The Shadow Card's powers are very similar to this clan. If that's the case, then you might find yourself using him to help bind Watery. If we can force her back into her physical form that casts a shadow, you could use Shadow to hold her in place, preventing her from doing anything other than what he does."

"You think I could do that?"

"That's what I'm hoping, hence why I'm suggesting we test the cards to see if these theories will work or not."

"Makes sense," the girl sighed as she turned to face the sky once more, thinking on the last card in her arsenal. "But what about Shield though? Kero said that it's a defensive card, used to protect precious things. How can I use it for something other than his intended purpose?"

"That is difficult due to what it is…hang on a second. Remember when you suggested about using Shadow to break the Shield?"

"Yeah, Kero said it could work, but was risky because it might also not work."

"Exactly, you getting what I'm saying?"

"I think so; you're meaning I could use Shield to trap Watery inside, using its powerful defense to lock her up."

"Exactly, I don't know for how long, but it could be long enough to let you capture Watery or Wave, whichever of the two is at the aquarium. But even if you don't have time to do it, you could use that time to summon Shadow or Fly to get someplace safe or bind the card up."

"That's really amazing, you're so smart!" Sakura laughed as they sat up, the brunette hugging the raven around the neck.

"Thanks, but you did quite a bit of work yourself. If you hadn't suggested using Shadow that day against Shield, I don't think I would've thought of it that fast. And the fact you came up with ideas with Fly and knew most of Shadow's skills really shows you're coming along as a Cardcaptor. Soon enough you'll be capturing them without any help at all than the cards that you've collected."

"I doubt it, but thank you. All of you have done so much to help me. I know you didn't have to, that you could've just left me that day we met, gone off to do whatever you wanted too or try and capture the cards on your own without me. I don't know what I could've done without your help."

"I'm sure you would've been fine even if we didn't get sent here, you're a smart and brave girl, you just need the right push to get you going," Itachi teased lightly.

Deciding they spent enough time relaxing on the roof, the pair got down, mostly with the raven's help, returning to the girl's room, ironically just as Tori and Aiden came home.

* * *

Ideas and theories are made, now all they need is practice and time to plan strategies.

Read and Review


	17. Chapter 17

This random idea was literally from a dream I had after going to bed, having gone through some other works I was tinkering with. Plus watching/reading Naruto as well as thinking about Cardcaptors doesn't help either.

Hope you enjoy ^_^

I don't own Cardcaptors, that belongs to CLAMP

I don't own Naruto, that belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

I only own this random idea I dreamt up, I guess

* * *

"Hey Sakura, glad you came," Julian greeted when spotting the girl, waving her over.

"How can I decline the chance to hang out with you?" Sakura giggled softly, her face a light pink tint. "So where are we going?"

"Well I was trying to think of a good place we could go, especially to thank you for making such delicious pancakes when I came over to study with Tori. Then of course, I really had to choose wisely when I came over again and you and your dad made that delicious dinner and let me stick around."

"It was nothing really," the brunette laughed, her blush increasing more and more.

"Well, after much thinking, I finally got it. Why not eat someplace that also has a great view?" the teen finished, a bright and happy smile planted on his face.

"So we're going to a restaurant with a view?"

"In a sense, come on," the teen chuckled warmly.

He guided the girl along, eventually leading her to the aquarium, making her nervous, remembering Kero's words about not going there.

She knew going inside could risk endangering herself and others, but at the same time, how could she refuse Julian?

Sure, she could come up with an excuse with what happened to the trainer and penguin still freaking her out. But there was a problem with that, one, it was a week ago, and two, nothing else has happened since.

Plus, it could set off warnings to the older boy, making him grow worried about her and get dragged into this mess. Therefore, while they headed inside to eat, she silently prayed that nothing bad would happen to them or anyone else.

Unbeknownst to her, Madison and the shinobi were gathered in small clusters, watching her, surprised she was going in, but figured she had a reason.

"I hope she knows what she's doing," Sasori sighed as he glanced shyly between staring at some flowers in a planter and the girl walking inside.

"She's a smart kid, Sasori my man. Sure, she's a little ditzy at times, but she's smart no less. Plus, you gotta admit, that guy, Julian, he _is_ pretty cute. Makes me kinda wish I was nineteen again, or at least be old enough to try asking him out, hmm" Deidara teased, making the redhead scowl lightly. "What? I'm just saying."

"Just focus on the job and not getting a date, brat."

Rolling his visible eye, he looked around, spotting the others, giving them a silent signal as they gathered together.

"So much for going inside to try sensing out the Clow Card," Kero groaned from within Nagato's arms, shaking his head lightly.

"You can still try sensing it out while we're in there. We'll just have to also keep an eye on Sakura in case it were to attack while on she's on her _date_ with Julian," the blonde explained with a slight tease in his voice.

"Plus, Tori does work there part time if you remember. So he'll be watching out for her as well," Kakuzu added with a firm nod, arms crossed. As he mentioned this, he and the others decided to go ahead inside, paying their entry fee at the front. "Should we split up?" he asked, noticing because of their delay to talk, they lost sight of the brunette.

"Might not hurt, we can call each other on our phones in case we find Sakura or the Clow Card," Zetsu agreed with a grin.

"Good idea, but who should pair off with whom?" Madison asked as she used her camera to try and search for their target.

"Because you would be in the most danger, it would be wise for you to have two or three of us accompany you as a precaution. If we do get attacked, we can defend you best as well as any civilians in the area that get knocked out or something," Obito explained as he tried thinking who could go with the girl.

"I can go with her," Deidara volunteered.

"No, she has her camera to zoom in on things, but you're eye, you've trained it to do the same thing in a sense. It would be wise for you to be in your own team so you can help look for Sakura or the card."

"Right, so who's going with me then?"

"I'd suggest Kakuzu and Konan, they're both good swimmers. I don't know how strong you are in the water, so it'd be safer to have you with them," Nagato suggested, the others agreeing with the idea when thinking about the blonde's village.

"Fine," the blonde sighed as the three decided to head on ahead of the others.

"Zetsu, Hidan, and I can go together," Itachi suggested, the others agreeing with it including the two acquired teammates.

That taken care of, they shot off, careful to act like normal visitors while keeping their eyes peeled for anything strange.

"So that just leaves the four of you," Madison spoke up as she looked at who remained.

"Kisame and Sasori can go with you and Kero, hopefully to find Sakura before anything bad could happen. Nagato and I can head off together to try and find anything about the card, maybe figure out if its Watery or Wave based on how strong it is or anything odd it does to determine its identity. Sound okay with you?" Obito explained as he looked between them.

"I'm okay with that," the disguised boy nodded, the smaller redhead agreeing, as did the other, leaving the Uchiha to grin happily.

"Then it's settled, good luck to everyone."

With that, they took off, Madison surprisingly finding Sakura and Julian, watching as they stared at fish, listening to bits and pieces of their conversation.

"Teddy!" a small child chirped happily, smacking Kero on the back of the head.

A vein throbbing in annoyance, the guardian slowly turned around with a glare at the now frightened child when seeing what he thought was at toy moving.

"Touch me again, I dare you," he growled, causing the child to whimper slightly.

"Very smooth Kero; scare a little kid shitless," Kisame groaned when seeing what happened, the child running to his mother, clinging to her pant leg.

"Whatever, _he_ shouldn't have hit me."

"Maybe _you_ shouldn't look like a stuffed animal?" Sasori growled back, hearing the two starting to fight.

"Quiet you guys, _you're_ supposed to be ninja, right?" Madison scolded with a light glare, causing both to stiffen when realizing how loud they just about got. "Let's go."

They watched Sakura and Julian walk away, apparently to get something to eat than sitting and standing around, watching fish swimming all day. Something they were happy about as they were getting pretty bored.

Going to a different floor, they watched as the two below them sit at a table near one of the towering tanks, ordering ice cream, Tori being their waiter.

"Aw man, she gets to eat on the job?" Kero complained, popping his head out of Kisame's hair, frowning pitifully.

"What job? All she knew, she was going out with Julian, not keeping an eye out for a Clow Card," Sasori sighed as he ignored his rumbling stomach. "Of course, some food couldn't hurt, but we'll have to wait before we can get something to eat."

"Well, we came here originally to look for the card's identity, so even if Sakura leaves, we'll stick around a little longer. So we can get some ice cream to help pass the time until we have to leave. Sound good?" Madison offered as she turned to the puppeteer with a smile.

"Guess that…" he started before a loud crack echoed the room. "The tank!" he shouted, pointing to the glass as it shattered, people screaming as it broke, water exploding onto the ground below.

"The whole aquarium will flood! Sakura! Julian!" the smoky haired girl screamed before shrieking in shock when the other leapt onto the railing. "Kisame!"

"I can handle the current, they may need help. They got hit directly with the water!" he shouted, ready to jump before an adult grabbed him suddenly. "Let go of me! There are people in the water, they need help!"

"It'll be suicide for you!" a man shouted as he struggled to keep the boy from jumping into the water.

"Look!" Sasori called out, pointing when a blonde figure jumped into the water before anyone could stop him. "Deidara!"

The blonde artist swam through the current, struggling some, but was nowhere near as bad he would have thought.

Spotting the brunette struggling to break free from the whirlpool around her leg, he knew he had to think fast.

Swimming closer, careful to avoid the current's tendrils, he fished into his pocket, ripping one of his gloves off with his mouth, letting the mouth on his hand devour some clay.

_"Hang in there,"_ he begged as he looked at the girl staring at him with hope. _"There!"_

Freeing his hand from his pocket, he opened his palm up, revealing two fish like sculptures resting in his palm.

Throwing one towards a door he spotted when swimming, while the much smaller one swam near the current wrapped round the brunette.

"Katsu!" he shouted, ignoring the mouthful of water going down this throat, making the hand sign, activating both bombs.

A small explosion erupted near the girl's leg, not enough to cause damage, but disrupted the whirlpool, freeing her to escape.

The other bomb near the door went off, but before it could break the door, a stronger whirlpool erupted around it, stifling its blast.

Cursing, he was ready to escape only to find himself freezing in place, making him look down to a whirlpool around his torso and waist.

_"Shit!"_ he cursed, feeling his lungs burning for oxygen, knowing the card won't let him go without a fight, without taking his life.

He began thrashing violently, his vision darkening as he slowly lost consciousness, reaching a small hand out, praying that someone would grab it.

"Deidara! Deidara wake up!" a voice screamed loudly in the blonde's ear.

Forcing himself awake, he found himself immediately turning his head to the side, vomiting a vast amount of water and his breakfast.

Coughing, he spat up some more between gasping for air, tears and salt water burning his eyes the entire time, not even trying to wipe them away helping.

"You're alive!" another voice sobbed, two sets of arms wrapping around him, pulling him into a tight hug.

"Let go of him, he probably can't breathe still!" another shouted, separating the two from the wheezing blonde.

"What…what happened?" the bomber asked, taking deep gulps of air, his vision returning despite all the bright lights around him.

Looking around, he found he was still at the aquarium, only out of the water, surrounded by everyone he recognized.

"You almost drowned after saving Sakura, you moron!" Itachi shouted, his normally calm demeanor gone, replaced with a mix of fear and anger.

"If it hadn't for Julian breaking the door down with an axe, we…we would've lost you. I can't believe you did that. Have you gone insane?" Konan added as tears shined in her eyes.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Sasori practically screamed.

It was obvious he was the most shaken due to the tears staining his face, his nose even running, showing he had been crying hard for who knows how long. The very action alone was enough to leave the blonde speechless, not sure how to react to such a face, seeing just how scared the redhead was for him.

However, as much as he would love to tease him for acting worried in order to reassure him and lighten the mood, he couldn't bring himself to do so. Instead, he opted for giving them an explanation, or at least tried too.

"I just acted, I couldn't just standby, hmm," he answered softly before explaining further to his confused friends. "I saw Kisame trying to jump in and help, but he was stopped by some guy. I…I know I'm not be the best swimmer, but I know enough to at least try and free Sakura when I saw her trapped. I even tried breaking the door, but…but it failed. So when I tried escaping, the whirlpool grabbed me, hmm."

He slowly sat up, feeling a pair of arms holding him up, giving support so he didn't topple down and hit his head.

Turning slightly, he could see it was Nagato and Kakuzu, the two looking a mix between wanting to smack him for doing something so stupid or cry and hug him knowing he was safe.

"Least you're safe," Tori sighed as he returned with a towel, wrapping it around the smaller boy.

"Yeah…but I think it _is_ the Watery Card."

"If it is Watery, we're in trouble," Madison whimpered softly as she hugged her camera, body trembling slightly.

"Come on, we need to get you two home and warmed up," Tori sighed softly.

He picked the shivering boy up in one arm, grabbing his sister in the other when seeing how badly she was trembling from the cold.

"Want me to help carry one of them?" Julian suggested after catching up, holding something in his hand.

"Might not be a bad idea," the teen muttered softly.

He shifted the weight in his arms, handing the blonde off to his best friend, leaving him to readjust to carry his sister, his body still trembling over nearly losing her.

"Hey Sakura, guess we'll have to take a rain check for that ice cream? Nothing like a swim to cool you off, huh?" the silver haired teen laughed nervously, trying to lighten the mood.

He looked around a bit, seeing the other kids were following, obviously shaken and put on edge nearly losing two of their friends.

"It's okay, Julian, how often does a tank break like that, right?" she answered almost sleepily, head resting on her brother's shoulder.

"I guess so, Deidara is it?" the teen answered before turning his attention to the still exhausted child. "You were really brave to jump in like that to save Sakura."

"Thanks, I just wish I did more so I didn't nearly drown," the blonde grumbled, grabbing a fistful of the other's shirt, realizing his glove was missing.

"I don't know what you did to help her, but you did more than I think anyone would've expected. You were a real hero today," the silver haired teen reassured with a gentle smile. "By the way, I found your glove; it got caught on an upturned chair. Pretty lucky, huh?"

"Hmm…" the blonde replied softly, feeling himself dozing off, head resting against the other's shoulder, the gentle motion lulling him to sleep.

Deidara slowly woke up once more, finding himself having been changed and tucked into a soft bed, realizing it was Tori's.

Sitting up a bit, he looked around, finding Sasori passed out, his head resting on the side of the mattress.

_"When did he care this much about my wellbeing, hmm?"_ the blonde wondered as he glanced at the mop of red hair.

Tentatively, he reached a hand out, stroking the soft locks, eyes softening, recalling that no matter how much they argued, even threaten one another, they never really did try hurting one another. They both had a mutual enough respect for one another as artists and as shinobi, making him sigh softly, knowing if they were in their world, they would never have gotten this close.

It was because of Sakura that they're getting along as well as they have, even Madison helping out with their friendship. If it hadn't been for them, if they hadn't died, they might've parted ways once it was over, not looking back.

Seeing his redheaded artist shift slightly, appearing uncomfortable in his current position, the blonde smirked as he lifted the surprisingly light boy, pulling him into bed with him.

The blonde knew he'll probably get smacked later by his superior when he wakes up, but he didn't care right now.

For some reason, he didn't want to see Sasori waking up stiff from sleeping like that next to the bed than in it.

He wasn't a puppet anymore, he was flesh and bone. And for some reason, the blonde was really happy about that, not sure why, but he was and went with it.

Once sure both were settled comfortably in bed, Deidara pulled the blankets back over themselves, falling back to sleep.

He knew they wouldn't head out to capture the card; at least Sakura wouldn't as of right now. The blonde has come to know her enough that she would be far too worried over his wellbeing to focus.

Plus after what happened, he doubted Tori would let her out without more planning now they're pretty sure what card it is.

That in mind, the blonde gave a yawn while passing out, feeling his partner nuzzle into his shoulder, leaving him to smirk as sleep overtook him.

* * *

Through a near death, Deidara is really finding just how much he's bonded with Sasori, with others from Akatsuki. And he wouldn't have done so without the help of a special little girl. But makes you wonder though, what's going through that bomber's mind?

Read and Review


	18. Chapter 18

This random idea was literally from a dream I had after going to bed, having gone through some other works I was tinkering with. Plus watching/reading Naruto as well as thinking about Cardcaptors doesn't help either.

Hope you enjoy ^_^

I don't own Cardcaptors, that belongs to CLAMP

I don't own Naruto, that belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

I only own this random idea I dreamt up, I guess

* * *

"Glad to see you two are finally up," Tori greeted when seeing the artists finally coming downstairs, the shorter of the two rubbing his eyes sleepily, still slightly out of it.

"Sorry for taking over your bed," the blonde chuckled, noticing a large blanket on the couch, meaning the teen took it as his temporary sleeping arrangements.

"You're lucky you didn't catch hypothermia," the teen yawned as he cracked a lazy eye open to stare at them.

"Where are the others?"

"Because of what happened, Madison offered to let them visit, even sleepover at her place so they could train Sakura. The aquarium's been temporarily shut down because of what happened with the tank."

"Is Sakura okay?"

"She's still shaken over you nearly drowning; guess that's why she's determined to train with her cards to figure out what two work best. She said she had an idea, but she needs to be absolutely sure if whatever is going on in her head will work."

"Tori, I'm sorry we got you and your sister roped into this."

"Not your fault that stupid fuzz ball slept on the job the last thirty years."

"Yeah, but something is telling me that we still had a part in it somehow. I don't know what it is, but we just do," the blonde sighed as he got himself and Sasori to sit down on the couch with the teen.

"Not like we have a choice at this point? What's done is done, and sadly, as much as I hate it, Sakura's the only one who can capture those damned cards. She's got three so far and there's like what, fifty-two in total? She's got another forty-nine to go and a good chunk aren't dangerous like that Watery Card. Hopefully we'll get some of those that could be of better use, or at least work in easier combinations."

"That's one way to think of it, hmm."

"Tori? If you'd like, we could try teaching you some ninjutsu as well. You seem like a fast learner. Madison even took photos of all the hand seals needed to perform a jutsu and made a couple copies just in case," Sasori offered, looking up, finally waking up enough.

"Teaching me ninjutsu?"

"It'd be a good idea actually, it'll also give you some comfort knowing some so you can protect Sakura in case there is a chance we're not there to protect her. Same if you want to use them to protect your father and anyone else close to you too."

"Alright, I don't know how fast I'll learn…"

"We'll probably not be the best teachers, hmm. At least, I know I'm probably not. But we can at least get as far as having you recognize the seals and what combination they're needed if at all to activate certain jutsu."

"How many are there?"

"In total, probably too many to put a number on due to combinations of certain jutsu making a new one. But if you recall, not all jutsu can be learned less you either inherit a kekkei genkai or had a transplant your body didn't reject."

"I see, so I'm sort of limited in what I can learn?"

"To some extent, but there are thousands others you could learn from that would make up for it easily."

"Alright then, show me what these seals are, faster I learn, faster I can learn jutsu to protect my sister," Tori sighed as he got up, Deidara showing him the way, the Sasori staying downstairs, too tired to get to his feet and follow.

After a few minutes, the two came down, a stack of papers held together by a clip, sitting back onto the couch with the redhead.

"So these are the hand seals needed?" the eldest asked as he flipped through them, carefully looking at each one.

"Yes, since we weren't sure exactly how well they would be recognized, we wrote what each one means as a precaution," Deidara answered with Sasori throwing his part in.

"Just look them over as long as you need then work on mimicking the seals perfectly using a mirror if need be as well as one of us to make sure as well."

"How long should I practice?"

"Until you can perform the hand seals we give you without having to look down at your hands or pause to remember."

"Makes sense…so how long did it take for you to learn these seals?" the teen asked as he studied each photograph, taking in on how each seal should look.

"Not all that long, then again, where we lived, we were sort of around it twenty-four seven, so there wasn't much for us to learn without difficulty. Anything that was would be memorizing the correct seals and focusing the correct chakra flow when performing a jutsu."

"Hmm, makes sense when put it that way."

"Just take your time, for all we know, it could end up being a bust," Deidara added, getting a light scowl. "I'm not saying you'd be useless, but if there's a chance you can't focus your chakra or you don't have the proper amount to perform certain jutsu. Well, we would have to find other avenues to help you out. Say all you can do is walk on water, climb on buildings and trees, and maybe even focus chakra into your muscles to help increase your stamina to run faster or have more strength in a punch. Then that's what we'll work on, making you more defensive and offensive, especially for close range combat if there is any."

Not saying anything to the explanation, the teen just stayed silent, studying the photos with determined eyes. Whether he couldn't perform anything fancy, if he could do something to protect Sakura, he will do so, even if it kills him. It didn't matter how many times he may tease her, he isn't about to risk losing her.

After several hours, he got to his feet, figuring he should actually get the feel of making these seals than looking alone.

So he looked around, trying to find a mirror, the only one he could find large enough to practice with being his sister's.

The two artists followed, helping get the hand seals right, surprising them that despite his age and having only heard of their fighting style less than a couple months ago, he learned quite fast. Of course, they weren't about to move to fast, they need to be sure, plus where could they go to really practice if they do get to chakra control?

Just as the sun began setting, the door could be heard being opened, familiar voices calling that they're home.

"Hey," Tori greeted with a yawn.

The three had decided to take a break from practicing performing the seals, finding it was a lot harder to do than memorizing them visually.

"Deidara!" Sakura cried out, running straight into his arms, clearly enthralled to see he was awake. "I'm so happy to see you're well!"

"Thanks, same to you."

"Thanks to you, you really saved my life back there."

"We promised to protect you, we wouldn't be doing our job if went back on our word, hmm?" the blonde teased, causing the girl to giggle a little.

He could see that she was still visibly shaken over the ordeal, but whatever training she was going through was helping, as she looked braver. At least, he hoped that's what he was seeing and isn't hallucinating.

"Tori told us you were practicing at Madison's, right?" Sasori interjected once the two pulled away from hugging to sit on the couch after moving the blanket and pillow.

Several others sat down, a couple walking with the teen to help with dinner. Looking at the time, noting that it was still the weekend, they had about an hour or so before Aiden, the father of the household, arrived home. That meant Kisame and Zetsu had some breathing room to release their jutsu, seeing as they did so, obviously looking tired.

"Sakura's proven to be a fast learner," Itachi stated with a smirk. "We're still practicing seals, but she's getting quicker in her movements."

"She's hardly fumbling trying to make the hand seals. Guess it works out with her on that cheer squad keeping her hands nimble," Hidan joked.

"How about the cards? Have you decided on what two to use?" the blonde asked.

"Yeah, I just figured before we try sneaking into the aquarium, I could try and learn these seals and such. If there's a chance I could learn some of this chakra control to maybe walk on water, it might help me out."

"Just don't push yourself. Even if you aren't stable with your chakra control, you still have time. So long as the card doesn't leave the aquarium and start causing problems in or out, we should be okay," Sasori added with reassurance.

"Thanks, I'm just hoping the plans we've been making will work out in the end," the young girl sighed, her smiling face fading away to a solemn look.

"It will, I'm sure of it. We're all working together on the same goal, so we can't fail. We just need to be smarter than the cards, but that means we need to get our asses kicked a few times to learn," the albino reassured, patting her on the back.

"That's one way to look at it," Zetsu snickered with a couple others doing the same.

"So what have you three been up to?" Konan asked, staring at the artists before turning slightly to try and glance over at Tori.

"Just chatted a bit and were helping our man, Tori, memorize the seals. Figured it couldn't hurt to teach him ninjutsu as well. Right Sasori, my man?" Deidara explained happily with a simple shrug of his shoulders.

Wrapping his arms around Sakura and Sasori's shoulders, he held a big grin on his face, obviously proud of doing something than sitting or sleeping around.

"Least you did something," Kakuzu sighed.

"Better than you keeping Madison's mom busy letting her fuss over you," Kisame teased, getting punched in the arm by the slightly shorter boy.

"She's taken a shine to ya? Shame you're not your old age, things probably would get more interesting then," the blonde teased, getting a glare shot in his direction.

"Then she would just run and hide if she saw me in my original age," he huffed. "And she isn't fussing over me. She just seems to be now very interested in my made up heritage."

"I think she just really admires how brave you are. I'm sure if things had been different, if we lived in your world in a different time where none of you were criminals, she probably would've wanted to be your friend."

"She's different, we already know that, but if she knew who I really am, who we all are, I won't be surprised if she changes attitude fast. She's very protective of Madison and Sakura, so she won't hesitate I'm sure to call the cops on us if she felt we were a threat to either."

"Maybe, but even if she did know, if she got to see how kind you can be too, she might not. Look at Tori, Madison, and I, we know and haven't done anything to get rid of you."

"Madison only trusts us because you trust us, why, we still haven't figure out. Well, some of us I can understand, the rest are a mystery. And Tori, I have no idea how much he trusts us, only giving some, again, because of you," the waterfall ninja explained, flopping on the remaining space within the couch.

"After getting to know you brats, you're not as bad as I first thought. Fact you've been glued to Sakura's side to protect her, I'm willing to put my faith in you. You just need to earn my respect than being viewed as solely brats."

"Why _thank_ you, I'm _sure_ we need _your_ respect," Hidan taunted, having a slipper thrown into his head. "What the hell?"

Others began laughing; causing the albino to grumble briefly as no one confessed throwing the slipper, but later started snickering as well.

From there, they decided to talk on more laidback stuff, mostly knowing they would have to drop the conversation soon.

* * *

Some things don't change, huh? But wonder what plan Sakura and the others conjured up without the artists' and Tori's knowledge?

Guess we'll have to wait and see.

Read and Review


	19. Chapter 19

This random idea was literally from a dream I had after going to bed, having gone through some other works I was tinkering with. Plus watching/reading Naruto as well as thinking about Cardcaptors doesn't help either.

Hope you enjoy ^_^

I don't own Cardcaptors, that belongs to CLAMP

I don't own Naruto, that belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

I only own this random idea I dreamt up, I guess

* * *

"Thanks for getting us in here," Nagato whispered as he and the others sat in a dark hallway within the aquarium.

"No problem," Tori sighed as he glanced at their arranged outfits. Although, the ones to stand out the most was Sakura and Kero's the pair looking like a couple of jesters.

Of course, he nearly found himself in getting roped into wearing the costumes as well when he and the others met up with the camera using girl.

Thankfully, he and a couple of the others made a good point that he should dress in his work clothes instead. It made sense as they are running the risk of being spotted by someone compared to being at the school or in an empty neighborhood.

If he was in a random costume, it could raise questions and get himself into trouble, possibly dragging everyone else as well. But if he's dressed as if going to work, he could make the excuse of changing shifts with someone to feed the penguins or clean a couple of tanks.

"So what do we do?" Konan asked, seeing they were in a hallway.

"We don't know where the Watery is exactly, but we might find her if we split up and lure her out," the guardian grumbled as he floated in front of everyone.

"Well, counting you, there's fourteen of us, so at least for this hallway, we split up, then branch out into smaller teams for any other hallways," Hidan explained.

"But what if we find the card and don't have time to call in our location?" Sasori asked.

"If it comes to that, try to make a clone to go off and find help, until then either run or try to hold your own against her. But remember, Watery not only controls water, but can create more. So don't think luring her away from a tank will help," Nagato explained, seeing the guardian agreeing, pleased to see they're remembering.

"Alright, then we'll go this way, you guys go that way. And if need be, if it comes down to it, keep to a three man team if having to split up. Watery's powerful, we can't underestimate her like we had with Fly and Shadow," Obito stated, as he pointed to what would be his team.

Everyone nodding, they split up into two directions, hoping nothing serious would happen to one another.

Down one hallway, the Uchiha ran with Sakura, Kisame, Deidara, Kero, Hidan, and Kakuzu. The other team had everyone else, though Tori wished he could be with his sister to keep her safe, but knew Madison was in more danger since she doesn't fight.

"So what's the plan?" the blonde asked as they ran up their second flight of stairs.

He, Sakura, and Kisame had branched off from the other guys when dealing with another hallway, mostly so they could also look around better. Thanks to Kero's training, Sakura has been able to tap into more of her magic to sense Clow Cards better.

"First we need to find Watery or hope one of the others does without aggravating her, then check on Madison and the others to see how they're doing."

"With Tori helping, it shouldn't be too big a problem," Kisame chuckled as they came across a room with several tanks.

The girl stopped in her tracks, standing before an open tank, peering down into the opening, her face serious as she clutched her wand.

"I sense her," she whimpered softly, glaring into the pool.

Pulling the phone out, Deidara was the first to dial the number, pleased to hear it ringing, hoping they'll answer soon.

**'Yeah?'** a familiar voice answered his voice obviously nervous despite how calm it sounded to his ears.

"We found Watery, how are you guys doing?"

**'That's good to hear; you need us to swing by now?'** Itachi asked as he looked at the teen and their camera girl.

"Yeah, Kisame and I will call the others. Don't take too long, Uchiha."

**'Got it,' **he answered ready to hang up before deciding to throw something else into the conversation that he hoped would be useful.** 'By the way, Tori and Madison are with me. The others went off to another direction.'**

"Thanks for letting me know," the blonde spoke up as he finally hung up the phone. "I'll call Obito; think you could call one of the others?"

"Who did you get?" the blue skinned boy asked as he pulled his phone out, ready to dial.

"Itachi, he has Madison and Tori with him."

The girl listened to them, knowing they had to be ready, feeling her heart pounding heavily in her chest, body beginning to tremble.

"Alright, thanks, watch yourself in case we come crashing by," Deidara finished as he hung up the phone.

"Kay, make sure the doors are ready when we're running through," Kisame added before hanging up, heaving a sigh. "Zetsu and the others are going to get some doors propped open. It'll be easier for us to get through without making too much noise hopefully."

"Let's just hope this first plan works," the blonde mumbled as he formed up some clay sculptures, creating a pair of birds.

The moment he transformed them to a larger size to carry the three of them, but small enough to fit through the halls and doorways, the plan began.

"Watery! I command you to show yourself!" Sakura shouted, readying herself for a fight if having to do so.

With an explosion of water, a physical form of water made itself visible, appearing draconic or serpent like. With a roar, it went to charge, only for Kisame to grab the girl, throwing her and himself onto one of the clay birds, the artist on his own.

"Move it!" the blue skinned boy shouted.

He felt the bird lift into the air, carrying them down the halls, the blonde in the lead, having to make sure he didn't lose the pair as well as the card.

"Going as fast as I can!" the artist snapped back as they entered one of the lobbies, only to force himself and the other clay bird to stop. "Fuck!"

In front of them was the Watery, having managed to control some loose water from somewhere nearby. Forming in front of them were more draconic beasts, they were surely blocking the way of escape.

"What do we do now?" Sakura asked as she clung to Kisame.

"She's not the only one who specializes in using water," the blue skinned boy as he freed himself from the girl's tight grip. "I'll see if I can hold her off long enough for you two to sneak through, then let her continue chasing."

"Are you nuts? What if she hurts you?"

"What can she do, drown me? These things aren't for show, I can breathe underwater too," he joked, jabbing a thumb to the gill like markings on his face, a toothy grin showing.

"Please be careful," the girl whimpered as she heard footsteps echoing, hearing voices, recognizing them as their friends.

With hand seals already in motion, Kisame gave her a curt nod as he activated his jutsu, grinning almost maniacally. "Water Release: Rain Water Shark Wave!" he shouted as he dove for some water on the ground, taking control of it.

"Kisame! No!" Kero shouted, but it was too late as the jutsu was in use, charging for the threatening water.

Before they knew it, the attack stopped in midair, floating menacingly, each droplet of water that had scattered visible before slowly condensing.

The act alone was enough to even make the blue skinned boy gasp, even whimper softly in fear, realizing his mistake.

The card showed its true form, revealing a mermaid like girl, baring her fangs as she flicked her wrist towards him. From the simple command, the shark shaped water immediately turned themselves around, heading straight for him.

"Kisame!" Hidan shouted, eyes wide when seeing the boy frozen to his spot. "Why isn't he moving?"

"She's got him pinned," Kakuzu growled, pointing to the water around the other's ankles, keeping him from escaping.

"Sakura!" Deidara cried out when the girl leapt off the bird, charging forward, standing between the assaulting water and shinobi.

"Shield Card! Protect Kisame and I!" she cried out, activating the card, causing the water to strike a barrier, spraying everywhere, unable to break through. "Are you okay?" she asked worriedly, turning to her friend, seeing the barrier also broke the water away from his ankles, freeing him.

"Y-yeah, I can't believe I was so stupid!" he cursed as he growled at himself, his body shaking badly.

"Don't worry, we made backup plans, right?" the girl reassured, causing the other to stare in shock at the sudden confidence she showed.

For another minute or so, she kept the shield up, waiting out until Watery stopped her assault, pausing to study how to break through.

Deidara had gotten a distance away, knowing he would be more in the way less he got close to the girl, but with all the water, it was a death wish.

Instead, the second he was far enough, he pulled his phone out, calling Itachi, telling him that the plan's changed and to head over to the lobby they're in.

"Shadow Card! Take control of Watery's shadow and possess her body!" the brunette called out.

She watched as the second card shot out, sliding across the floor in the form of shadows, the water unable to wash him away. Before the card could react, her body froze, shock showing on her features as she struggled to move.

Shadow soon revealed his body, raising a covered arm, having her do the same much to her shock and rage. The card let out a distressed shriek, attempting to break free, failing to do so, frustrating her further.

"Sakura!" Madison called, showing up with her camera rolling. "That's amazing, it actually worked!"

"Yeah, but Shadow won't be able to hold her long enough for me to capture her. We need to bind her further," the brunette whimpered.

"The freezer's too far away to walk her there," the teen grumbled.

He looked at the snarling card, trembling slightly at how terrifying she looked with her fangs bared.

"We could try combining some of our nature affinities together to create our own ice. Not sure how well it'll work, but it could be enough if anything to buy time for Sakura to capture the card," Itachi explained as he looked at the others, seeing them nodding. "This is a technique I saw during my travels in a village."

Making the hand seal, the Uchiha looked at Nagato, watching as he combined wind and water elements together, freezing the floor and water with a few basic jutsu, creating the necessary amount of ice and snow.

"Ice Release: Swallow Snow Storm!" the Uchiha shouted as he activated it, creating beautiful bird like clusters of snow.

With precision, he had them begin whipping around Watery, the cold wind and their own frozen bodies slowly freezing her body.

"Itachi, look out!" Madison shrieked when the card manipulated some nearby water not under Shadow's control.

"Shield!" Sakura cried out, releasing the card a second time, using it to protect the raven from being skewered. However, the shock from the sudden attack disrupted his thoughts, making the half melted birds crumble away into nothing. "Shadow, encase Watery! Don't let her make any more attacks!" she begged, watching as he rose higher into the air, crashing down like an inky waterfall, swallowing the fierce card in nothing but darkness.

The card attempted to struggle, the other's hold on her shadows broken to bind her tightly, given help when the brunette used Shield once more, this time to contain the aggressive card with the command to protect by keeping her inside than themselves.

Everyone stood tense, unsure what to do or how to react, watching the card with wary eyes, waiting for what might happen next.

"I don't see any movement," the smoky haired girl whimpered, stepping close to Zetsu's side, concern showing as she continued to tape, watching the sphere of darkness.

Floating closer, Kero concentrated onto the cards, trying to figure out what's going on with them before grinning. "She hasn't given up fighting, but looks like Shadow and Shield are doing a perfect job keeping her contained."

"Okay, but how do we get her to finally surrender?" Nagato asked.

"Freezing her was working; we just don't have enough snow to do the job faster. We need to get to that freezer," Konan stated, the others agreeing with her. "Since Shield is containing Watery and Shadow, you think we could lift them up using Deidara's clay birds or something along those lines?"

"We could try so long as Shield doesn't freak out," the blonde muttered as he got closer, looking around the barrier cautiously. "Looks like a perfect sphere, I think we can literally roll them in. Hope they don't get dizzy in there to badly," he joked as he tentatively poked the sphere; watching and hearing it roll a bit.

"Try picking it up, we don't need to give Shield more problems by bouncing it off the stairs and walls," Tori scolded as they gently rolled the sphere, reaching the first set of stairs, eyeing them warily.

Soon he and a couple of the stronger boys managed to lift the black ball up, slowly walking it down the stairs, careful not to slip or move too fast.

"Well Sakura, looks like you chose your cards wisely."

"Thanks, but it was really thanks to Konan and Itachi to help me think of what cards would work best together. Then of course, the freezer idea was thanks to Julian's joke about cooling off and getting ice cream," she laughed as they reached the bottom of the final set of stairs. "So where's the freezer?"

"Just down there," the elder sibling replied as the set the sphere down. "I think it's starting to waver."

"Shield and Shadow must be getting tired. How are you doing, Sakura?" Kero stated as he floated nearby, sensing the cards struggling against each other.

"A little tired myself, but not to horribly. We just need to get them into the freezer and Itachi can try that jutsu again to speed up the process."

"Sounds like a pretty good plan," Obito chuckled as they neared the freezer, watching as Konan and Nagato ran over to it, forcing the door open.

With a strong push, they shoved the sphere inside, slamming the door shut before the cards dispersed, unable to hold up their form.

However, at the last second, the younger Uchiha did the same jutsu again, creating the snow like swallows, having the spin around the card.

"How long should we wait?" Kisame asked as the door was slammed shut before the ferocious card could attempt an escape.

"Shouldn't be too long," Tori stated.

He looked at his watch as did Madison, leaving many of them to collapse to their knees or rears, sighing in relief. While the situation was still tense, the fact the door hasn't been busted down meant the card was slowly surrendering.

After several minutes, nearly half an hour passed by, they decided to take the risk and peek into the freezer.

Once the door was opened, there in the middle erected like a beautiful and haunting statue, was Watery.

It was obvious, the fight was won, the only thing left being to capture and seal her.

"I command you to return to your power confined! Watery Card!" Sakura cried out, bringing her staff down, the water spirit crumbling into chunks of ice and light.

Before long, she was forced into the outline of the card, taking shape of the object, the surrounding area whipping with wind and ice, having it bite against the girl's exposed cheeks, making them turn a slight shade of pink.

Just as the sealing started, it ended, the card surprisingly landing straight into the girl's possession than Itachi's or any of the others.

"Wow, you did it Sakura!" Madison squealed happily, eyes sparkling as the brunette gave a nervous laugh as she turned to face the camera.

"Seems Watery recognizes your strength, that should say something," Itachi spoke up as everyone huddled around the card after the freezer was shut tight.

"Yeah…" the girl spoke softly as she stared at the card briefly before looking to everyone else. "But I couldn't have gotten her without all of you."

"I'm sure you would have without us, it just made it easier with our teamwork," Nagato added as they headed out, knowing they were beginning to overstay their welcome.

"Maybe, but I'm still glad to have you guys with me."

* * *

The Watery is finally captured! Least that's taken care of, right? Hopefully future cards Sakura gets won't be as bad, more so with our infamous organization working alongside her still ^_^

Read and Review


End file.
